The Only Exception
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Une rencontre qui chamboule une vie... Et si Brittany n'avait pas fait parti des New Directions ? L'histoire se passe dans le futur. #Brittana #Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur mon couple préféré dans Glee, vous l'aurez devinez pour ceux qui me connaissent (ou qui ont tout simplement lu le résumé) Brittana ! **

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Je tiens à préciser quand même que, la plupart du temps, mes chapitres seront assez courts. Pourquoi ? Me demanderez-vous alors. ****Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire (I'm a beginner sorry :/ ), et deuxièmement parce qu'en général c'est plus facile de lire un chapitre assez court quand on a pas beaucoup de temps et c'est plus encourageant pour certaines personnes qui n'ont pas l'habitude de lire. Personnellement je lis beaucoup mais je préfère lire des livres en plusieurs tomes plutôt qu'un gros pavé de 1500 pages mais bon c'est mon opinion ça et je vais éviter de vous raconter ma vie ;)**

**La seule chose qui me reste à vous dire maintenant c'est...bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Cher Sam,_

_Voilà maintenant 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble et je ne suis pas heureuse avec toi..._

…Non

_Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur notre couple…_

…Non plus.

Je fixe l'écran de mon ordinateur, cherchant l'inspiration. Je suis trop lâche pour lui dire ce que je ressens en face mais je n'y arrive pas non plus en écrivant …

Pourtant il va bien falloir que je trouve une solution.

Je regarde autour de moi, analysant chaque parcelle de la pièce. C'est une bonne technique pour réfléchir. Notre chambre…elle n'est pas très grande mais c'est suffisant pour y dormir…

Une photo de nous deux est posée sur la table de nuit. Sam…

Il n'est pas là donc l'endroit est calme, c'est assez reposant d'être un peu seule.

Eteignant mon ordinateur portable je me dirige vers la sortie de l'appartement, notre appartement.

Je sors me promener dans les rues de New York pour chercher la manière la plus douce et la plus claire de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas rester avec lui, je ne peux plus…

Je déteste New York. En fait je déteste la ville en générale. J'étais mieux dans l'Ohio, c'était plus tranquille, moins de bruit, moins de pollution, moins de personnes pressées qui vous bousculent,…

Oui l'Ohio c'était mieux même si tout le monde ici dis que c'est un Etat de « bouseux ». La vie est plus tranquille la bas, plus belle. Il y a plus de nature qu'ici.

En fait si je n'avais pas rencontré Sam je ne serais jamais parti. C'est lui qui a voulu venir vivre ici.

Cette rencontre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

C'est vrai, j'étais en dernière année de fac de psychologie à cette époque et étant donné que mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour financer mes études j'avais trouvé un job à mis temps. Il consistait à aider les enfants pour leurs devoirs le soir après les cours, c'était plutôt pas mal. Enfin ça me plaisait en tout cas.

C'est en hiver que je l'ai vu pour la première foi. Il fait nuit tôt à cette époque et je ne laissai pas partir les enfants tout seuls dans la nuit. C'était mieux que les parents viennent les chercher.

J'attendais avec le petit Max. Enfin petit…il était assez grand pour son âge quand même.

Personne ne venait le chercher. Nous avions attendu longtemps tous les deux. J'avais essayé de contacter ses parents mais mes coups de téléphone restaient vains.

Il était arrivé, 1h après. Nous avions entendu quelqu'un arrivé en courant dans le couloir. Il s'était excusé pendant de longues minutes pour son retard mais tout ce que je voyais c'était ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux d'un vert exceptionnel, son corps élancé et musclé, sa bouche rieuse et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Oh oui il était beau. Le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Il m'avait complètement hypnotisé en un seul regard.

Il est venu chercher son petit frère plusieurs fois, ses parents étant occupés la plupart du temps.

Puis un jour il m'a proposé de sortir prendre un slushie avec lui après qu'il ait ramené son frère. J'avais accepté bien sûr et j'avais passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

Il était tellement drôle avec ses imitations que j'en pleurais de rire.

Ses imitations…voilà où cela nous a mené, à New York où une belle carrière à imiter les personnes célèbres et à s'assurer de faire rire les gens l'attend.

New York. Cette ville que tout le monde admire m'a fait perdre mon âme d'enfant et m'a fait devenir une adulte…

J'allume mon iPod pour que la musique m'aide à réfléchir. La musique c'est ma vie. Si j'avais juste un peu de talent pour chanter je sais que j'en ferai mon métier ! Malheureusement je suis une vraie casserole, je ne peux donc que fantasmer sur la voix des autres comme le font la plupart des gens.

Cherchant une chanson qui m'apaise, j'entre dans Central Park pour être au calme de la ville et de son brouhaha incessant.

Nous n'habitons qu'à quelques minutes à pieds de ce sanctuaire. J'appelle cela sanctuaire puisque c'est le seul coin de nature que j'ai depuis que nous habitons ici et donc le seul endroit où je me sens bien.

Aucune chanson ne me parle vraiment sur ce fichu IPod, il va falloir que je renouvelle ma Play List.

Je m'énervais sur cette fichu machine qui ne voulait pas passer les chansons quand je l'ai entendu. Comme un ange, elle chantait, assise sur un banc. Avec les oiseaux (enfin plutôt les pigeons) sur le sol on aurait dit Blanche Neige…en beaucoup plus belle avec ses beaux cheveux noirs corbeau, sa peau mate,…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à la regarder, peut-être 5 minutes, sans bouger.

J'étais en transe, en l'écoutant, elle et sa guitare. Elle souriait en chantant, elle avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait.

Soudain elle s'arrêta de chanter et me fixa ce qui me déstabilisa aussitôt. Elle me lança un grand sourire et vint à ma rencontre.

Imaginez-vous, une fille, plus belle qu'une déesse, qui s'approche vers vous…ça fait genre film non ? Il ne manque plus qu'elle jette ses cheveux en arrière façon « l'Oréal » et vous vous croyez dans un rêve hahaha je suis tellement déstabilisée par le fait qu'elle me regarde que je dis de la merde en croyant que j'ai un public ! Une mauvaise habitude, Brittany il va falloir que tu arrêtes ça !

Mince je souris comme une idiote en pensant aux conneries que je me raconte ! Me voyant sourire elle me le rend et là je fonds complètement. Quelle merveille !

« Salut. »

OMG même quand elle ne chante pas sa voix est magnifique !

« Bonjour » dis-je avec un léger sourire timide.

« J'ai vu que tu me regardais alors j'ai voulu faire ta connaissance si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr. »

« Non non aucuns ! Au contraire ! Tu chantes merveilleusement bien tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu savoir chanter aussi bien mais ma voix ne me le permet pas. Oh et puis tu joues super bien de la guitare aussi ! C'est une Fender ? J'adore cette marque ! » (Mince mince mince je parle trop, Britt arrête toi, elle va te prendre pour une folle !).

Elle se mit à rire ce qui me provoqua un petit rire nerveux et je devins encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais.

« Merci beaucoup. Oh mais je pourrais t'apprendre tu sais ? Tu pourrais te perfectionner avec moi. »

Ce petit clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase me fait perdre le contrôle, je ricane bêtement comme tout à l'heure et je bafouille totalement en répondant :

« Oh merci ça serrai vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Elle rit encore, rapidement, puis repris son sérieux et demanda :

« Tu t'y connais en guitare alors ? »

Essayant de me reprendre et de cacher l'effet que cette fille me faisait je lui répondis :

« Oui, je suis guitariste à mes heures perdu donc très rarement, je suis beaucoup prise par le boulot. »

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Psychologue mais avec tous les renvois en ce moment je fais beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires et mon petit ami… »

Sam ! J'avais oublié Sam ! Et cette lettre sur laquelle je devais réfléchir ! Oh non il ne va plus tarder à rentrer en plus et je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je sortais ! Il va s'inquiéter et je n'ai pas mon téléphone !

Soudain prise d'angoisse je m'excusais auprès de cette fille et je décidais de partir au pas de course.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu ? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, j'y répondrais bien évidement ;)**

**Pour la fréquence des chapitres, je pense que j'en mettrai un tous les jeudi soir. Comme ça, à défaut d'avoir un épisode de Glee, il y aura un chapitre... Bon c'est pas aussi bien j'avoue x)**

**Merci à tous pour le temps que vous avez accordez au premier chapitre et j'espère vous revoir pour le second... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Merci à vous tous pour les reviews du premier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de voir que cela vous plait et c'est très encourageant pour écrire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, bien sur qu'il y aura une suite ! ;)**

**Cacahouete24 : c'est bon j'ai compris comment afficher les guillemets (je suis désespérante avec un ordinateur).**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra d'oublier un peu la mauvaise nouvelle d'hier (comprendra qui pourra, je ne spoile rien).**

* * *

Enfin rentrée ! Pfffiou ! Je devrais reprendre mon régime « danse et fruits » que j'avais avant et arrêter le régime « McDo » que je commence à prendre, je peux même plus courir 10 minutes sans être essoufflée ! La vieillesse à 24 ans !

Sam n'est pas encore rentré, coup de stress pour rien !

Je m'affale sur le canapé et je regarde ma guitare accrochée au mur. Cette fille… Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Je décroche mon instrument et commence un morceau, « You're beautiful » de James Blunt. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. Etant seule j'en profite pour chanter.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high.  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris les paroles d'une chanson, cette fille est comme un ange que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais…

Il faudrait que je retourne à Central Park un jour pour la revoir.

Puis je me souviens de la lettre que je devais écrire. Je pose ma guitare et retourne dans ma chambre pour reprendre mon écriture sur le pc.

Un tas de lettres s'affichent et l'ordinateur s'éteint. Mais What The Fuck ? Je le rallume et cela recommence. Je décide donc d'appuyer sur les boutons espérant qu'ils fassent quelque chose mais rien ne se passe. Ah si ! Le pc fait un gros BIP et s'éteint définitivement… Bon ok j'ai oublié de préciser que l'informatique n'est pas mon fort…

Peu importe, je prends du papier et un crayon et je reviens aux bonnes vieilles méthodes du temps où nous n'étions pas embêté par les nouvelles technologies !

D'ailleurs ces technologies qui m'énervent tant, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé en demandant le numéro de cette fille ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois !

Bon revenons à ma lettre. Page blanche. Le problème de l'écrivain en manque d'inspiration. Je compatis totalement, votre vie ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! Enfin vous devez savoir mieux écrire que moi et votre lettre pour quitter votre petit copain doit être beaucoup mieux structurée que la mienne !

Je me barre encore ailleurs là, je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai toujours pas d'inspiration… Aller motiver !

J'écris quelques début de phrases sur le papier, rien de bien convainquant…je m'embrouille avec mes mots surtout et je ne sais pas comment tourner les phrases…

Pour tous vous dire cette fille me hante complètement et m'empêche de réfléchir …

Il faut que j'arrête de penser et que j'agisse, je dois la retrouver maintenant !

Je jette précipitamment les quelques « début de lettres » que j'ai fait dans la corbeille à papier, j'écris un mot pour prévenir Sam que je suis sorti et que je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais et je retourne à Central Park, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La nuit commence à tomber dehors mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours là, je le sens !

Je presse le pas et pousse certaines personnes car j'ai extrêmement hâte de la revoir et de lui parler. Si je me voyais dans la rue je sais que je représenterai en ce moment le type de personnes pressées que je hais au plus haut point mais tant pis, le temps presse.

Je rentre dans le parc et je vais en direction du banc sur lequel elle était 1h avant.

Je ne fais même pas attention aux arbres, aux fleurs, à toute cette verdure que j'aime tant, je me contente de me répéter « Je vais la revoir, je vais la revoir, je vais la revoir ! » dans ma tête depuis que je suis parti.

J'approche de mon but, le banc n'est plus très loin et la magnifique personne qui était assise dessus non plus.

Je sens sa présence ! Je me mets à courir pour arriver plus vite au banc !

Dans une minute je serai de nouveau avec elle et nous pourrons parler encore plus, toute la nuit même puisque cette foi j'ai pensé à prendre mon portable !

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres j'arrive à l'endroit où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, un endroit inoubliable puisque qu'elle y était assise entourée par les fleurs et les oiseaux.

Le parc est désert ici, personne n'est assis sur le banc. Elle est partie. C'est fini.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi dépitée, Sam est là et me fait ses nouvelles imitations qu'il a perfectionnées aujourd'hui. Avant c'était un atout pour lui de me faire rire mais maintenant je suis obligé de me forcer pour lui faire plaisir.

Il est vraiment parfait quand on y pense, c'est l'homme que toute femme rêve d'avoir, c'est le mari, le père idéal, cependant il n'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas le soucis qu'il est trop parfait comme disent souvent certaines filles, c'est plutôt que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui.

Nous mangeons tranquillement pendant qu'il me raconte sa journée. Il a fait des pâtes bolognaises avec des boulettes de viandes, mon repas préféré. Quand je mange ce plat j'ai l'impression d'être dans mon film Disney préféré. Nous regardons un film où les Aliens envahissent notre planète ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas bien suivi. Je n'ai pas le moral de regarder la télé, je regarde juste les images mais je n'essaye pas de comprendre.

Nous allons nous coucher, fatigués de notre journée.

Elle est là avec moi. Ses cheveux noirs, sa silhouette si parfaite, ses yeux rieurs qui me fixent, son sourire, oh mon dieu son sourire…

Elle m'attrape par la main et part en courant en m'entraînant avec elle. Nous courons toute les deux dans Central Park comme des folles, traversant ce parc comme si nous ne faisions qu'un avec lui.

Puis nous nous asseyons sous un arbre. Je m'allonge par terre, dans l'herbe fraîche, et je ferme les yeux, savourant ce moment, souhaitant qu'il dure pour toujours. Je sens qu'elle fait de même à côté de moi. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et noue délicatement ses doigts entre les miens. Je serre fort sa main et la caresse de mon pouce tout doucement. Je l'entends se relever. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle fait et je la vois, penchée, au-dessus de moi, me regardant tendrement de ses yeux noirs pénétrants.

Je suis sur mon petit nuage et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse tendrement.

Elle se recule et me regarde, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris en retour. Je me redresse, prend sa main, approche mon visage du sien, mes lèvres de ses lèvres et…

«Chérie ? Chérie ? Réveilles-toi, Britt ? Brittany ?»

«Mmmh ?»

«Tu dois aller bosser il est l'heure, ça fait trois fois que ton réveil me casse les oreilles. Tu ne l'entends pas ? Éteints-le s'il te plait…»

Oh je l'avais oublié lui…

«Oui Chéri...Merci.»

Je l'embrasse vite sur la joue, me lève et je sors de la chambre.

Ce rêve était vraiment magique. Ça doit être le meilleur que j'ai fait en toute une vie !

Je me prépare pour aller travailler tout en y repensant…MAGIQUE je vous le dit ! Et là vous êtes tous jaloux parce que vous voulez tous faire le même hahaha !

Enfin…magique mais déstabilisant…cette fille est aussi déstabilisante que ce rêve !

Cependant elle a beau être splendide, je ne la connais pas et je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais donc il va falloir que je l'oubli et surtout que j'oublie toutes ces idées que me fais.

Je me lave vite car l'heure avance pendant que je rêvasse et je cherche des vêtements dans le fouillis qu'est mon armoire.

Un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noire et le tour est jouer. Je pars donc me noyer dans le travail dans la perspective d'oublier cette fille.

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews ! ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus court que les précédents malheureusement... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

**Vous avez due remarquer que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les descriptions, c'est pourquoi je n'en met malheureusement pas beaucoup...(gros défaut, oui je sais, mais j'essaye d'y remédier).**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui me suivent. :)**

**DouDou : Elles se retrouveront ne t'inquiètes pas :) Vite ?...je sais pas ;)**

* * *

Deux semaines exactement sont passées depuis cette magnifique rencontre et malgré le travail acharné dans lequel je me plonge tous les jours, l'image de cette fille continue de me hanter.

Je suis retournée plusieurs fois à Central Parc depuis ce fameux mercredi. À peu près tous les jours en fait mais en vain. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Ce matin, à peine arrivée sur mon lieu de travail, Tina, ma secrétaire, arrive précipitamment sur moi.

C'est une femme assez timide mais toujours souriante. On se sent toujours à l'aise avec elle, c'est pour cela que son métier de secrétaire lui va à ravir.

« Hey Brittany ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va et toi ? Tu es la de bonne heure pour une foi ! » Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Oui je voulais te voir en privé avant que tout le monde arrive, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.» Elle réfléchit un instant. « Et je suis toujours de bonne humeur ! »

Je ris quand celle-ci me donne une légère tape amicale.

« Oui bien sûr, demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon amie de lycée Rachel. »

« Oui souvent même ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, ça ne va pas avec elle ? »

« Oh si, tout se passe bien entre nous c'est juste qu'elle est en période de stress en ce moment à cause du travail et j'aimerai qu'elle voit quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait parler, quelqu'un de confiance tu comprends ? »

« Oui tout à fait tu peux compter sur moi Tina. Elle travaille dans qu'elle domaine ton amie ? »

« Le domaine artistique. »

« Oh super ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

« Elle chante, c'est Rachel Berry Britt. »

« QUOI ?! Rachel Berry ?! »

Tina venait de citer MA chanteuse préférée ! Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais rencontrer la grande Rachel Berry ! Cette fille était la définition du mot « inspiration ». Elle chante merveilleusement bien et toutes les chansons paraissent faciles quand on l'entend chanter.

« Oui Britt, ta chanteuse préférée est aussi une de mes plus proche amies. » Elle me sourit et lève légèrement les épaules. « C'est pour cela que j'aimerai qu'une bonne psy comme toi s'occupe d'elle et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne préviendras pas les journalistes ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Oh non Tina ne t'inquiètes pas, je la garde pour moi ! »

Nous partons toute les deux dans un fou rire qui n'est stoppé que par l'arrivée de nos collègues. Je conclu la discussion en disant :

« Tu peux compter sur moi Tina, dis-moi où et quand et j'y serai. »

Elle me tend un bout de papier avec une adresse écrite dessus et me dit :

« Le mieux c'est d'aller la voir chez elle pour éviter la foule ici. Merci B. »

Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et je pars dans mon bureau. Je range un peu la salle d'attente en passant et entre dans la pièce qui m'est attribuée pour faire mes séances de psychanalyse.

Je mets un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, sors les dossiers des patients que je dois voir aujourd'hui et j'attends patiemment que Tina me prévienne de l'arrivée d'un patient.

* * *

La journée passe rapidement. Les rendez-vous s'enchaînent. Il est maintenant presque l'heure de rentrer.

Mon dernier patient reçu je fais un bilan de ma journée. Depuis que j'ai dû prendre part à un procès je préfère que mes dossiers soient clairs plutôt qu'en gros fouillis comme à peu près tout dans ma vie.

Tina attend Mike, son copain, avec moi. Elle déteste la solitude, elle préfère me regarder plutôt que de rester seule. Elle me parle souvent de sa vie, je sais beaucoup de choses sur elle comme le fait qu'elle sait chanter, que son copain et elle se connaissent depuis le lycée grâce à un « Glee Club » et qu'ils étaient LE couple asiatique du lycée.

Grâce à ce club Mike a pu devenir danseur et c'est pour cela qu'ils vivent à New York. Ceci conjugué au fait que presque tous leurs amis vivent ici.

Toutes ces heures passées ensemble le soir à discuter font qu'elle et moi sommes devenus de très bonnes amies.

Cependant ce soir elle est silencieuse, concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Je m'enfouis donc dans mon travail lorsqu'un gros bruit dans la salle d'attente nous fait sursauter toute les deux.

Nous essayons d'écouter ce qui se passe, n'entendant que des bruits de respiration saccadée comme si la personne essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Tina me regarde d'un air inquiet. Elle ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un cri :

« TINA ! TINA TU ES LA ? »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, saute de sa chaise et sort dans la salle d'attente en disant :

« C'est toi Kurt ? »

Je suis Tina or de mon bureau. Un jeune homme se tient dans la salle d'attente, plié en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur la table basse ornée de magazines people. Il nous regarde toute les deux d'un air inquiet mais soulagé en même temps et dit d'un ton grave :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est Rachel. »

* * *

**Deux nouveaux personnages de Glee et j'espère pouvoir en faire intervenir beaucoup plus ! **

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus ?**

**Que se passe-t-il avec Rachel à votre avis ? **

**Une nouvelle intrigue pour pimenter un peu les choses (et faire bouger, j'adore l'action !).**

**Mettez vos impressions et hypothèses dans les reviews si le cœur vous en dit ;)**

**J'ai aussi écris un petit OS que je publierai sans doutes prochainement (rien à voir avec l'histoire, c'était juste comme ça, ça peut peut-être vous intéresser).**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Bon bah voilà, on est jeudi donc comme promis vous allez avoir la suite ! C'est la fin du suspense qui entoure le personnage de Rachel. Oui, oui, vous allez tout savoir...non pas tout ;) **

**Bref ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre j'aimerai quand même remercier DameAjisai pour son aide pour les descriptions (oui j'essaye de m'améliorer sur ce point et tout conseil est le bienvenu :) ) et remercier aussi toute les personnes qui me laissent des reviews chaque semaines. Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça m'encourage à continuer de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent et qui aiment :') En plus j'adore vous lire et savoir ce que vous pensez :)**

**Enfin, après tout mon blabla que vous trouvez surement aussi chiant qu'un cours d'histoire, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et me dire vos commentaires ensuite. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Courant dans les rues de New York avec Tina et son ami Kurt, nous nous dirigeons… Hey mais où est ce qu'on va comme ça ? La nuit commence à tomber, nous ne voyons même pas sur quoi nous marchons dans ces sombres ruelles. Sur les murs, des graffitis représentant toutes sortes de formes qui, dans la nuit, sont plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Un lampadaire projette une faible lumière par à-coups sur l'un d'eux. Une tête de chat. Je l'aime bien celui-ci ! J'aimerai m'arrêter pour regarder mais ce grand brun est rapide, je ne pourrais pas les rattraper. Et puis…ça ne serait pas très sérieux de ma part de faire ça. C'est vrai, je suis censée être une adulte non ? Je ne vais pas m'arrêter et regarder les beaux dessins sur les murs. J'esquive au dernier moment une poubelle renversée par terre en faisant un bond par-dessus. C'était moins une ! Je me re-concentre sur mes pieds plutôt que sur les murs, c'est plus prudent.

« Mais bon sang, on va où Kurt ? Où est Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'exaspère Tina.

« Elle est dans ma voiture », nous dit-il, « elle fait une crise d'angoisse et ne veux plus bouger du tout, nous ne pouvions même pas bouger la voiture ou elle criait. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici à pieds. »

« Qu'est ce qui a déclenché sa crise ? » Demanda mon amie.

« Je ne sais pas, quand on est arrivés devant chez elle, Blaine et moi, on l'a vu avec un gars. Au début on a cru que c'était un fan alors on a attendu qu'ils aient fini dans la voiture mais à un moment on a entendu Rachel crier et on a vu le gars partir en courant. On a réussi à la mettre dans la voiture pour éviter que les paparazzis se ramènent mais elle ne parle pas, elle tremble. » Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. « C'est horrible Tina il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« C'est pour ça que Brittany est venu avec nous, c'est elle dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone », lui répondit-elle en ralentissant.

« Je me doute bien, sinon je ne lui aurais pas raconté tout ça », dit-il en reprenant sa course. « D'ailleurs je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, même si ce n'est pas dans de très bonnes circonstances….»

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, perdue dans mes pensées. Des pensées tournant autour de Rachel. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui causer une crise de stress ? Si celle-ci était aussi grave qu'il le disait cela allé être compliqué de la calmer dans une voiture.

Nous continuons jusqu'à la voiture en silence. La route entre le bureau et le Loft de Rachel Berry est longue à pieds. Et encore, d'après Kurt nous prenons un raccourci. Un petit gain de temps selon lui mais bon je ne me sens pas très rassurée dans ces rues. Ça pu le gang qui risque de nous tomber dessus d'une minute à l'autre avec, sur eux, toutes sortes d'armes, du coup de poing américain à la mitraillette en passant par le sabre laser de cette petite chose verte dans Star Wars.

Kurt tourne à droite et nous rejoignons la grande rue. Ah c'est beaucoup mieux ici ! On aurait dû commencer par là dès le départ ! Au moins les lampadaires fonctionnent bien et nous voyons sur quoi nous marchons. Je suis sure que j'ai marché dans quelque chose de pas net depuis que nous sommes parti. Je soulève mes pieds en courant pour voir si mes semelles sont crottées et je manque de tomber. Je me rattrape comme je peux, essayant de reprendre le rythme de cette course que nous avons commencé depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes déjà. On verra ça plus tard. Kurt prend une rue sur la gauche puis une autre petite ruelle sur la droite. Pitié, faites qu'on soit bientôt arrivé ! Woow classe la ruelle ! Ils sont super les apparts' ici. Je devrais suggérer à Sam l'idée de venir emménager là. Non mieux, je devrais le quitter et venir m'y installer seule.

Tina me sort de mes pensées en me regardant et me disant, essoufflée :

« C'est bon, c'est ici. »

Kurt confirme en montrant sa voiture. Une belle BMW noire. Non je rigole, je ne vois pas la marque, je sais juste que la voiture est noire. Mais elle pourrait aussi bien être bleu foncé ou verte bouteille. Enfin bref je ne vais pas philosopher sur la couleur d'une voiture, je vais plutôt admirer l'immeuble où habite ma chanteuse préférée. Je suppose que c'est celui-ci puisque la voiture est garée juste devant. Il est assez grand et luxueux. Normal pour une artiste de son rang, elle n'allait pas habiter dans un todi non plus. La couleur blanche pète dans la nuit et les immenses fenêtres éclairés apportent de la vie au quartier. J'aime bien. Ça me plairait bien de vivre ici mais les frais de location doivent être hors de prix !

Nous arrivons devant le véhicule de Kurt et nous arrêtons. Il me regarde et me dit :

« Je vais entrer avec Tina d'abord puis nous ouvrirons la porte pour te dire quand c'est bon. »

J'hoche la tête et regarde mon amie monter dans la voiture avec le jeune homme. Ils ferment la portière derrière eux.

C'est le début des deux plus longues heures de ma vie… Non je plaisante ! A peine une minute plus tard Tina m'ouvre la porte arrière et me fait signe d'entrer.

C'est la peur au ventre que j'entre dans la voiture.

Un jeune homme brun que je n'ai jamais vu me sourit. Cheveux bouclés, barbe de trois jours et l'air d'être bien habillé. Il a du charme. Il est même beau gosse. Je devine que ce doit être « Blaine ». Je lui fais un petit signe de tête et je m'assois au milieu, à côté de Tina et de la fille qui tremble contre la porte de la banquette arrière.

Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombent sur le visage, elle tremble de tout son corps dans sa courte robe noire, un peu remontée, qui laisse apparaître ses cuisses. Je m'approche d'elle doucement.

« Bonjour Rachel, mon nom est Brittany. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Rachel ne répond pas et continue de trembler. Kurt intervint :

« Rachel que s'est-il passé ? »

Tina et moi le fusillions du regard le faisant taire aussitôt. Je repris là où j'en étais :

« Rachel je suis une professionnelle, ça va aller on va vous aider d'accord ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Rachel fit un léger mouvement qui devait signifier qu'elle m'entendait. En tout cas je pris cela pour un oui.

« Ecoutez, je vais prendre votre main dans la mienne et vous allez la serrer fort, aussi fort que vous le pouvez. »

Je glissais donc doucement ma main dans la sienne, plus petite que la mienne mais douce et chaude. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ce qui signifia qu'elle savait que cette main m'appartenait et donc qu'elle était consciente dans son état de crise. Elle serra très fort ma main, m'arrachant une légère grimace de douleur.

Je fis un sourire encourageant à Kurt, à genoux sur le siège passager pour qu'il fasse de même. Il prévint donc Rachel de son futur acte et prit sa main dans la sienne en lui disant de la serrer.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles aucuns de nous ne fit un bruit. Rachel paraissait commencer à se détendre.

Trente minutes plus tard elle ouvrit la bouche et me regarda.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. »

Je lui souris et répondis :

« C'est normal. »

J'hésitais mais proposais tout de même :

« Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on aille chez vous ? ça serait mieux pour vous je pense. »

« Oui rentrons et tu-toi moi, je préfère, nous avons à peu près le même âge après tout. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardais, un grand sourire aux lèvres et dis :

« Chez toi alors. »

* * *

Après sa crise, Rachel avait du mal à marcher. Nous l'amenâmes, Kurt et moi, jusqu'à son loft, toujours en lui tenant une main chacun et en la soutenant légèrement. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour aller jusqu'au dernier étage et Kurt sorti son double des clés de l'habitation. Il ouvrit la porte et nous allâmes dans la pièce principale pour l'asseoir doucement sur le canapé. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui demandais :

« Tu as déjà eu une crise comme celle-ci ? »

« Oui. Me dit-elle un peu gênée. »

« Et ça arrive souvent ? »

« Avant non mais maintenant c'est de plus en plus rapprochée. »

« Et qu'est ce qui cause ces crises ? Tu le sais ? »

« Le stress surement. Mon succès n'arrête pas d'augmenter donc ça va ensemble. »

« Et qu'est ce qui a causé cette crise ci ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas. Je continuais cependant mes questions.

« L'homme à qui tu as parlé sur le trottoir y est pour quelque chose ? »

Elle eut un petit tremblement qui me prouva que j'étais sur la bonne piste.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qui est-ce ? »

Une foi encore ce fut le silence qui régna dans la pièce. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« Rachel il faut me le dire si tu veux aller mieux. »

Elle me regarda puis elle regarda ses amis et ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

« Tu veux qu'ils partent c'est ça ? »

Je m'adressai alors aux deux jeunes hommes et à Tina :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ? »

« Non ils peuvent rester, intervint Rachel en rouvrant les yeux, « Ils font partie de ma famille. »

Sentant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose j'attendais calmement à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche pour commencer à parler.

« Ce gars, je le connais parce que j'ai...j'ai couché avec lui il y a deux ans. »

Elle se remet à trembler. Je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je sais, ce n'est pas très professionnelle comme attitude mais j'ai peur qu'elle refasse une crise. Je lui demande doucement :

« Et depuis tu lui parles toujours ? »

« Non, j'ai seulement passé une nuit avec…c'était après ma rupture avec Finn, mon amour de lycée. Je n'avais pas encore de succès à cette époque, je croyais que ma carrière musicale allait se terminer avant même d'avoir commencé et je m'étais disputée avec Quinn, ma meilleure amie à l'époque…. J'étais ivre et déboussolée ce soir-là et...et voilà » , nous dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Mais le pire c'est que je me suis confiée à lui, qu'il se souvient de tout et qu'il menace de tout dire à la presse si je ne lui donne pas 60 millions de dollars….»

Kurt leva un sourcil et lâcha un léger bruit, choqué. Blaine et Tina ne dirent rien, ils nous regardèrent et attendirent de voir ma réaction.

« Tu connais son nom ? »

« Non, je ne me rappelle déjà plus de grand-chose de cette nuit-là alors son nom… »

« Il faut prévenir la police Rachel. » Intervint Tina.

« Non, non, il menace de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime si je fais ça. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois trouver l'argent. »

« Nous n'allons pas prévenir la police, dis-je. Cela est très mauvais s'il y a des menaces. En plus la presse sera alertée. »

« Et ma réputation en prendra un coup… »

« Rachel tu vas avoir le droit à une surveillance. Tu as beaucoup de « vrais » amis sur qui tu peux compter ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui assez pourquoi ? »

« Appel les. A partir de maintenant tu ne restes plus seule ok ? C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça sinon il faut appeler la police et… »

« Nous sommes là pour toi Rachel, tu peux compter sur nous. » Coupa Blaine.

« Merci les amis mais c'est trop dangereux de faire ça… »

« Pohpohpoh, il n'y a pas de « c'est trop dangereux », on va te protéger Rachel, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » S'énerva Kurt, « D'ailleurs on va prévenir les New Directions pour savoir s'ils peuvent nous aider. Plus nombreux on sera et mieux ce sera. »

Rachel lança un sourire timide mais reconnaissant à ses amis.

« Moi aussi je suis là au cas où, je peux me libérer quand tu veux, tu m'appelles. »

J'écrivais mon numéro sur un papier à Rachel et le lui donnais.

« Et il va falloir qu'on se revoit et qu'on commence quelques séances, ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

Elle approuva ma décision en hochant la tête légèrement. Je lui tendis un grand sourire pour la rassurer auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

« Ce soir c'est Blaine et moi qui restons avec toi Rach' ! OK chéri ? »

« Oui on reste ici ! »

Kurt regarda son homme avec un grand sourire. Je leur souris à tous les deux. Ils formaient un joli couple, ils étaient mignons ensemble.

Une larme de soulagement coula sur la joue de Rachel, ses amis étaient là pour elle comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Même au fil des années leur amitié ne se perdait pas, au contraire, elle grandissait...

* * *

**Fin du 4ème chapitre ! Chapitre centré sur le personnage de Rachel, désolé pour celles et ceux qui ne l'aiment pas mais elle permet de faire avancer l'histoire (et d'ajouter une nouvelle intrigue par la même occasion, un peu d'action !).**

** Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ?**

**Apparition de Blaine aussi, que j'adore surtout qu'il chante trop bien, et que j'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi même s'il été un peu mis à l'écart... Je me rattraperai je pense. Fans de Blaine, fans de Klaine, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais je rappelle quand même que cette fiction est surtout sur le couple que va former (ou ne formera pas...) Brittany et la mystérieuse brune...**

**Je sens déjà les commentaires "Quand est-ce qu'elle revient la brune ?" Et bah...soyez patient ! :P **

**Des hypothèses pour la suite en attendant jeudi prochain peut-être ? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews, même de grosses conneries, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! ;)**

**Xoxo et passez une bonne semaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! :D**

**Arrêtez**** de tous vouloir qu'elles se retrouvent vite, on y va doucement, cool Raoul ;) Je suis sadique ? Oui désolé ;)**

**Comme la proposition du chapitre un peu Klaine n'avait pas l'air de réjouir tout le monde, je propose qu'il y ai un vote (comme ça tout le monde sera content). Donc mettez moi en review si vous voulez, oui ou non, un chapitre "Klaine". Tout repose sur vous now !**

**Bref, une petite précision pour ce chapitre avant de vous laisser lire, les messages de Brittany sont en gras et ceux de Rachel en **_**italique. **_**(Brittany / **_Rachel_**).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Samedi matin. Le moment que je préfère dans la semaine. Le début du weekend où l'on peut faire la grâce mat' jusqu'à pas d'heure et personne ne peut rien nous dire puisqu'il reste le dimanche pour faire ce que l'on a à faire.

Cependant ce matin je suis réveillée par le bruit du téléphone… J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois la lumière du soleil qui commence à apparaître entre les reliures des volets. Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois pour éviter d'être éblouie et je jette mon bras sur mon téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit. J'allume l'écran, encore à moitié endormie, et referme les yeux aussitôt. Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer mais…personne n'a jamais dit aux fabricants de téléphones qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils fassent un réglage « matin » ? La lumière s'allumerai petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de la journée comme le fait le soleil. Non c'est bête ce que je dis, la nuit il n'y aurait pas de lumière ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire tout de suite ! Enfin n'empêche qu'il devrait y avoir un petit quelque chose pour régler la lumière….quelque chose de facile à utiliser et disponible sur TOUS les téléphones. Ah bah oui parce que je n'ai pas la bourse à Rothschild et j'ai un Nokia, pas le tout dernier I Phone 9 ! (Oui ça n'existe pas mais il arrivera un jour, vous verrez !). Je refais une tentative et re-déverrouille l'écran. La lumière m'éblouie de nouveau alors je ferme complètement mon œil droit et légèrement mon œil gauche, me faisant surement faire une affreuse grimace (quelle utilité de savoir ceci ?). Le numéro qui s'affiche n'étant pas dans mon répertoire, je l'ouvre en me demandant qui cela peut bien être…

_Coucou Brittany, c'est Rachel, je voulais te remercier pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté jeudi dernier. Sans toi je serais peut-être encore pétrifiée dans cette voiture qui sait… Merci pour tout, bisous._

Attendez… Deux secondes… Je viens… de recevoir…un message…de Rachel Berry !

Je suis tellement contente que je rejette la couette et me lève d'un coup ! Vous savez ce genre de sensation quand une personne de connu que vous adorez vous tweet sur twitter, bah je suis dans cet état-là (oui drôle de comparaison mais c'est la vérité).

La petite fille qui est en moi revient dans ses moments-là, même si elle n'est jamais très loin. Aux premiers abords on ne dirai pas que je peux travailler sérieusement dans le domaine assez sérieux de ma profession. Ce qui prouve encore que les premières impressions sont souvent fausses. D'ailleurs, la fille de Central Park, peut être que je me fais des idées sur elle et qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'imagine.

Enfin bref arrêtons de penser à elle, je ne l'ai pas revu, je ne la reverrai jamais, il faut que je réponde à Rachel. Elle je la reverrai sans doute au moins !

« Woow chérie c'est la première fois que je te vois lever aussi tôt un samedi matin ! Il n'est que 9H tu sais ? » Marmonne Sam.

Oh mince je l'ai réveillé ! Je me retourne vers lui, toujours allongé dans le lit, un œil ouvert en regardant dans ma direction et dis avec tout le sérieux qu'il me reste en stock :

« Oui je sais bébé mais je dois répondre à une patiente. » L'énorme sourire sur mon visage à du me démasquer mais le fait qu'il soit à moitié endormi joue en ma faveur, il n'a pas dû faire attention.

« C'est si important pour que tu te lèves aussi tôt ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix endormi.

« Un peu oui ! » Répondis-je, n'arrivant plus à cacher mon enthousiasme.

« D'accord, reviens avec moi quand tu as fini. »

Il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller et ne regarde plus ce que je fais. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et pianote sur les touches de mon téléphone.

**_Bonjour Rachel, comment te sens-tu ? Ce fut un plaisir de t'aider et sache que tu peux me demander de l'aide quand tu veux. Au même titre que tes amis, je suis là pour toi. Passe une bonne journée, bisous._**

Je retourne me coucher auprès de Sam qui me prend inconsciemment dans ses bras et repose mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Celui-ci se remet à vibrer. J'ouvre le message. C'est encore Rachel, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

_Tu serais libre cette après-midi ? On pourrait commencer mes séances. Tina insiste pour que je vois quelqu'un et c'est vrai qu'elle a raison, tu es très douée !_

**_Oui je suis libre, tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?_**

_Oui, viens quand tu veux je serai là. Merci beaucoup._

**_Ok, je viendrais vers 5h alors, à tout à l'heure alors._**

Je repose mon téléphone, me retourne vers Sam et me colle dans ses bras chauds et musclés.

« Tu lui parles beaucoup à cette patiente, elle va bien ? » Souffle-t-il doucement dans mes cheveux. Il doit être entre deux sommeils là vu le son de sa voix.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je dois juste travailler cette après-midi car elle a besoin de mon aide. »

« Bien sûr chérie, de toute façon nous n'avions rien de prévu. »

Je le regarde se rendormir. Il est quand même mignon quand il dort. Je ferme les yeux et malgré l'excitation que j'ai ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt je fini par me rendormir, bercé par son souffle chaud qui fait voler quelque uns de mes cheveux.

* * *

« Taxi ! »

Criais-je le plus fort possible pour que le son de ma voix dépasse le bruit des moteurs bruyants de la fanfare de « vroum vroum » et en levant mon bras pour que le premier qui me verra s'arrête à mes côtés. Oulaaa je viens de me déchirer la voix là ! Une voiture s'arrête à coté de moi et je grimpe à l'intérieur. Je donne l'adresse au chauffeur et nous partons. Direction chez Rachel Berry !

New York et son trafic le samedi…j'avais oublié… La route pour aller chez Rachel parait interminable et après 1h30 d'embouteillages interminables j'arrive enfin à destination. Je paye le chauffeur et sors. Il redémarre en trombe derrière moi. Pressé peut-être ?

Me revoilà devant cette grande bâtisse luxueuse. 6h30. Je suis en retard.

Je m'approche de l'immeuble et cherche le numéro de l'interphone du loft de Rachel. Une petite étoile dorée est accrochée à côté de son nom, c'est trop mignon. Je sonne et j'attends qu'elle me réponde…

« Allo ? »

« Oui Rachel ? C'est Brittany. »

« Oui je t'ouvre, entre. »

« A tout de suite ! »

Je prends l'ascenseur pour éviter d'arriver toute essoufflée chez elle. 16 étages, ce n'est pas rien ! Je regarde les numéros rouges des différents paliers défiler au-dessus des portes mécaniques. J'arrive au 16ème, les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement et je sors de cette cage métallique. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte à cet étage. Je m'en approche et frappe doucement. Je l'entends déverrouiller et elle ouvre. Sa tête, arborant un immense sourire, apparaît entre le mur et la porte.

« Hey ! » Dis-je, lui rendant son sourire, un peu mal à l'aise de me retrouver seule en face de cette femme.

« Coucou, merci d'être venu Brittany. »

« Mais de rien c'est normal. »

« Viens entre, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle ouvre la porte en grand et se pousse un peu pour me laisser entrer. J'entre et lui répond :

« Je veux bien un verre de jus de fruits si tu as oui. »

« Bien sûr. »

Son sourire ne quitte décidément plus son visage. C'est la première foi que je vois une personne qui sourit autant. Elle nous serre deux grands verres et nous nous installons dans sa salle.

La pièce est énorme avec un magnifique piano à queue qui trône au milieu. Quelques guitares sont accrochées aux murs. C'est magnifique, j'adore l'ambiance ! Son loft est immense en fait. Je n'y avais pas fait attention la première foi que je suis venu vu les circonstances mais maintenant je vois chaque détails. Le canapé en angle en face de l'immense tv écran plat dernier cri, le bar qui sépare la cuisine de la salle, le tapis de course replié et accroché au mur,…

Voyant mon regard perdu dans chaque petit détail comme les nuances de peinture violette sur les murs, Rachel me fait revenir à la réalité en me disant :

« Voilà, c'est mon chez moi. »

Je la regarde en riant, toujours abasourdi par son appart' et je m'assois à ses cotés sur le canapé.

« J'adore ton chez toi ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer des instruments de musique. »

« Ah oui j'ai quelques talents cachés en effet, dit-elle en riant, « mais celui-ci n'en fait pas parti, c'est surtout pour quand mes amis de lycée viennent chez moi, on se joue quelques morceaux, c'est assez conviviale comme ambiance.

« Oh et vous faites souvent des réunions comme ça ? »

« En fait non... J'espère pouvoir en organiser mais nous nous sommes un peu tous perdu de vue depuis la fin du lycée, il y 7 ans… »

« Ah d'accord… Et qui est resté avec toi aujourd'hui pour ne pas que tu restes seule ? »

« Kurt est parti i peu près 1h quand je lui ai dit que tu venais. »

« Très bien, il faut que tu restes seule le moins possible, c'est plus prudent. »

« Oui je sais, une amie proche va venir quand tu seras parti, je dois lui envoyer un message, elle est très courageuse et je peux compter sur elle. C'est devenu ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis ici. »

« C'est super ça, il y en a pas beaucoup dans la vie des gens sur qui on peut compter. »

« Non ça c'est sûr ! » Dit-elle en riant, « Ce gars qui m'harcèle en est la preuve. »

« Oui… Il a essayé de reprendre contact avec toi ? »

« Non pas encore…ça me fait une boule dans le ventre rien que d'y penser… »

« Il te menace avec des choses que tu lui aurais dites ou que tu aurais faites ? »

« Oui, je lui ai tout déballé de ma vie, je parle beaucoup en général mais alors quand je suis ivre… »

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« En partie, je crois que je lui ai parlé de ma carrière qui n'allait pas à cause d'une prof de la NYADA qui ne pouvait pas me voir depuis la 1ère année et qui me rabaissai à chaque foi en disant que je ne deviendrais jamais chanteuse… De mon ex petit ami aussi, de mes amis,… De tout quoi. »

« Et il menace de dire quoi avec ça ? » Lui demandais-je, septique.

« Je ne sais pas, de tout dire. »

« Tu sais que je suis psychologue et que je vois des patients tous les jours ? »

« Oui… » Elle hésite, « Où est le rapport ? »

« Le rapport est que je sais quand quelqu'un ment. Me parler ça te fera du bien et tu peux tout me dire. Je suis soumise au secret professionnel, je n'ai rien le droit de répéter donc le fait de me parler n'aura aucun impact sur ton image, au contraire, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Rachel hésita. Elle fixa ses mains dont les doigts étaient agités et avec lesquels elle jouait nerveusement.

« Je lui ai dit quelque chose…quelque chose d'important et qui menacerai beaucoup ma carrière si cela se savait… »

« Quoi donc ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Je suis là pour ça, c'est mon métier, je ne te jugerais pas, je ne répéterai pas,… C'est comme si j'étais ton journal intime dirons-nous. Tu me confie tout ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige à rien mais c'est mieux de l'écrire sinon tu restes une page blanche comme toutes les autres. Si tu écris dans le journal, tu deviens unique car l'histoire que tu racontes ne ressemble en rien à celle des autres pages voisines. Ce n'est pas très compréhensible, je sais. » Je ris nerveusement. Qu'est ce que je peux raconter comme conneries des fois !

Elle sourit à la comparaison, me regarde et me dit :

« Si, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. »

Elle reporte son attention sur ses doigts avec lesquelles elle joue toujours puis me dit sans me lancer un seul regard :

« Je…je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie…des sentiments plus fort qu'une simple amitié tu comprends ? » Elle relève la tête et me regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes emprisonnées depuis bien longtemps surement. Vu comment elle a eu du mal à m'en parler, elle n'a jamais dû en parler à personne…

« Oui je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire. » Je me tais et la regarde. « Et donc tu en as parlé avec cet homme ce soir-là ? »

« Oui je lui ai dit et maintenant il menace de tout dire à la presse. » Une larme roule sur sa joue. Je prends un paquet de mouchoirs dans mon sac à main et lui tends.

« Et tu crois que cela détruirait ta carrière ? »

« Oui, c'est même sûr. Merci. » Me dit-elle en attrapant le paquet et en sortant un mouchoir avant de se moucher doucement.

« Je ne pense pas tu sais, il y a beaucoup de chanteuses « ouverte » comme on dit et elles gardent leur public. »

« Non elles perdent quand même quelques fans. »

« C'est possible mais l'important dans la vie c'est d'être heureux non ? »

« Oui tu as raison... » Elle essuie légèrement le coin de ses yeux en prenant soin de ne pas retirer son maquillage.

« Et donc toi et ta meilleure amie c'est depuis quand ? »

Rachel réfléchi et s'apprête à me répondre lorsque son téléphone portable se met à sonner. Elle l'attrape et y jette un rapide coup d'œil.

« Oh, excuse-moi c'est mon agent, je dois le prendre. »

« Oui, oui vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Elle s'éloigne un peu pour répondre et vas dans la cuisine. Je ramasse un cousin et m'intéresse aux coutures en attendant qu'elle revienne. C'est marrant, ça fait des petite croix violettes comme le papier peint… Elle revient vers moi en sautillant de joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle est super expressive comme fille !

« Excuses-moi Brittany je dois te laisser 5 minutes, mon agent m'amène un nouveau contrat à signer avec une chaîne de radio ! »

« Oh c'est vraiment génial ça ! On va encore plus t'entendre alors ! Bon bah je vais y aller alors. » Dis-je en souriant légèrement et en me levant.

« Non tu peux rester, on va sans doute signer ça dans sa limousine, je n'aime pas quand des inconnus viennent chez moi, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, il arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Je souris en pensant que moi-même je suis une inconnue pour elle et pourtant je suis chez elle.

« D'accord, je t'attends ici alors. » Je me rassois doucement sur le canapé.

« Oui, je reviens vite. »

Je la vois sortir en courant de son appartement.

« Dis-moi quand tu es avec eux ! » Criais-je à son attention avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

« Oui ! »

La porte claqua et le silence revint dans la pièce. J'attendais depuis 5 minutes, sans nouvelles de sa part ce qui m'inquiétais légèrement, en regardant les murs ornés de peintures représentant toutes différents instruments de musiques dans différents décors quand un bruit, comme un frappement à la porte, m'interpella. Je décidai donc de me lever et d'aller voir qu'est ce qui avait fait ce bruit là ou qui avait frappé…

* * *

**Mais qui-est-ce ? :O Des hypothèses ? Bah mettez un petit commentaire ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dites-moi vos impressions et n'oubliez pas de voter pour du Klaine ou non en attendant la semaine prochaine :) **

**Passez une bonne semaine, xoxo 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone ! **

**Excusez moi pour le retard du chapitre, je n'étais malheureusement pas chez moi ces deux derniers jours. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme ça je serais excusée auprès de vous :3**

**Suite au sondage lors du dernier chapitre je tiens à vous dire que je ne ferai pas de chapitre Klaine ;)**

**Merci encore pour toutes les personnes qui me lisent et un grand merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !**

**Alors ? Qui est derrière la porte ? Je vais vous laisser voir ça ;)**

**Pour ceux qui aiment bien avoir la musique (parce que c'est toujours mieux que de pas connaître), les chansons sont «This time » et « Something inside » de Jonathan Rhys Meyers tirées du film ****« August Rush ****»** . J'adore ce film et ces chansons donc j'ai voulu les inclure, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi :)

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je m'approchais doucement de la porte. On ne sait jamais, l'harceleur de Rachel pouvais connaître son adresse et pouvais essayer de venir chez elle. Je devais être marrante à voir si quelqu'un admirait la scène. J'avançais à pas de loups vers l'entrée, me cachant derrière chaque mur genre « ninja » et j'attrapais la télécommande sur la table en passant. J'aurais pu faire une roue en l'attrapant pour faire vraiment comme dans les films mais la peur m'en empêchait Il me faut bien une arme si c'est lui. Ou peut-être que Rachel a tout simplement oublié ses clés… Je me détendais à cette idée et soufflais un grand coup. Je gardais mon arme bien en main tout de même et arrêtais mon mode ninja pour aller ouvrir calmement, comme si de rien n'était. Je clenchais la porte qui était ouverte et l'ouvrit pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de…personne. Ok ! Tout ce cirque pour rien ! Je soupirais de soulagement quand même en fermant la porte à clé cette foi et en retournant vers le canapé. Ce n'est qu'une foi assise que je remarquais que tous mes membres tremblaient. Je posais ma main sur mon genou pour essayer d'arrêter le tremblement mais je n'y parvins pas. Je décidais de me lever et de marcher pour me remettre de mes émotions et ne pas paraître idiote et faible lorsque la chanteuse reviendrait.

Je tournais en rond dans l'appartement de Rachel depuis déjà 15 minutes et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que ça allait, que ça prenais plus de temps que prévu mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète. Elle était apparemment avec son agent et les personnes de la chaîne radio et négociait le prix pour passer son nouveau single à la radio.

La nuit commençait à tomber. 20H sur la grosse pendule digitale accrochée contre le mur. Je suis quand même restée longtemps chez elle et Sam ne s'inquiète même pas, tant mieux!

Je décidais de prendre une guitare pour m'occuper. Une magnifique guitare acoustique noire. Je grattais quelques cordes. Le bruit m'horripila, c'est bien désaccordé tout ça ! Je crois Rachel quand elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas musicienne, là il n'y a plus aucun doute !

J'accordais donc les cordes et commençais à jouer un morceau que j'avais appris après avoir vu le film « August Rush ». Je fredonnais les paroles de la chanson…

Tonight the sky above

Reminds me how to love

Walking through wintertime, the stars all shine

The angel on the stairs

Will tell you I was there

Under the front porch light

On the mistery night

I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back

Could I get you off my mind

This time

The neon lights and bars

And headlights from the cars

Started a symphony surrounding me

The things I left behind

Have melted in my mind

And now there's a purity inside of me

I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back

Could I get you off my mind

This time

I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back

Could I get you off my mind

This time

Les dernières notes de la chanson finies, je souris. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué cette chanson et il faut avouer qu'elle est magnifique.

Des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées. Mince ! Rachel était déjà revenue et m'avait entendu chanter ! La honte !

Je me retournais donc, les joues rouges, pour regarder la chanteuse professionnelle mais ce que je vis me paralysa.

Là, en face de moi, se tenait la fille de Central Park.

Elle fut tout aussi étonnée que moi de me voir vu le regard qu'elle lança.

Nous nous regardâmes de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

« On échange les rôles on dirait, c'est toi qui chantes et moi qui te regarde aujourd'hui. »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. » Dis-je en riant, un peu mal à l'aise face à cette fille à qui j'avais pensé si souvent et dont j'avais même rêvé.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel nous nous fixons, mal à l'aise toute les deux.

Elle est toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en queue de cheval haute mais sont toujours aussi beaux.

Elle porte un jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt moulant et je me surprends en train de regarder son décolleté. Je regarde son visage et vois qu'elle m'a vu en train de reluquer sa poitrine vu son sourire en coin et ses yeux noirs rieurs. Honteuse et commençant sérieusement à rougir, j'engage la discussion :

« Je m'appelle Brittany » Dis-je en posant la guitare et en me levant, « La dernière foi nous ne nous sommes pas « officiellement » présentées. » Je lui tends la main maladroitement.

« Santana. » Dit-elle en interceptant ma main et en la serrant doucement, la gardant plus longtemps qu'une poignée de main habituelle.

Je n'essaye pas de récupérer ma main et me perds dans son regard, si beau, si profond.

« Hey mais qui a fermé la porte à clé ?! Oh Santana ! Tu es déjà là ? Désolé du retard Brittany, ça a été un peu plus long que prévu. Vous avez pu faire connaissance alors ! »

Je reviens à moi, gênée, en voyant Rachel arriver en trombe dans le salon et je récupère ma main.

« Ou-oui, non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va. Oui on a fait connaissance. »

Santana ne répond pas, se contentant de me sourire.

Rachel part dans la cuisine chercher je ne sais quoi. Santana en profite pour rompre le silence.

« Et à qui était-il dédié ce morceau ? » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, « Ton copain je suppose non ? »

Piégée ! Elle a compris que je parlais d'elle dans ce morceau sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais posé la question, encore moins avec un sourire comme ça !

« Ou-oui c'est ça, c'était pour lui. »

Elle a un léger rire en entendant ma réponse et s'appuie contre le canapé.

« Il est chanceux cet homme. »

Je ris légèrement et le silence se réinstalle. Rachel revient, nous regarde tour à tour et regarde la guitare posée sur le canapé.

« Tu jouais de la guitare Brittany ? »

« Oui, en t'attendant, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ? » Demandais-je, soudain un peu honteuse.

« Ah non pas du tout, tu me jouerais quelque chose ? » Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire encourageant.

Je regarde Rachel d'un air très gêné, l'implorant de m'épargner cela.

« Oh allé, ne soit pas timide ! On est en famille ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

En famille ? Rachel Berry me considère comme quelqu'un de sa famille ! Je souris puis attrape la guitare. Je choisi de rejouer un morceau du film « August Rush ». Sam et moi l'avons regardé il n'y a pas si longtemps, les paroles sont donc encore fraîches dans ma tête.

When the one thing you're looking for

Is nowhere to be found

And you back stepping all of your moves

Trying to figure it out

You wanna reach out

You wanna give in

Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend

You wish you could find something warm

'Cause you're shivering cold

It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes

The last thing you say as your saying goodbye

Something inside you is crying and driving you on

It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes

The last thing you say as your saying goodbye

Something inside you is crying and driving you on

'Cause if you hadn't found me

I would have found you

I would have found you

So long you've been running in circles

'Round what's at stake

But now the times come for your feet to stand still in one place

You wanna reach out

You wanna give in

Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend

You wish you could find something warm

'Cause you're shivering cold

It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes

The last thing you say as your saying goodbye

Something inside you is crying and driving you on

It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes

The last thing you say as your saying goodbye

Something inside you is crying and driving you on

'Cause if you hadn't found me

I would have found you

I would have found you

It was your first taste of love

Living upon what you had

It's the first thing you see when you open your eyes

The last thing you say as your saying goodbye

Something inside you is crying and driving you on

'Cause if you hadn't found me

I would have found you

I would have found you

I would have found you

I would have found you

Le regard perplexe de Rachel me met très mal à l'aise. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai regardé Santana tout au long de cette chanson et, vu son expression, elle a dû le remarquer aussi. Elle nous regarde tour à tour mais garde le silence, ne comprenant tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passe. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe d'ailleurs. Santana quant à elle est toujours adossée au canapé, le même sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Cette situation me mettant très mal à l'aise. Je décide de partir d'ici au plus vite. Je me lève et vais reposer la guitare.

« C'était très bien Brittany, tu chantes vraiment bien ! Tu devrais venir quand les New Directions se regroupent, tu t'amuserais bien je suis sure ! »

« Merci Rachel, c'est gentil de ta part. » Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai que ta voix est parfaite. »

La phrase est directe. Apparemment cette fille à l'air d'être une personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense. Je la regarde et je lui réponds, le rouge aux joues :

« Mer-merci beaucoup Santana... »

« De rien. » Répond-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Je fixe la latino quelques instants et je reviens à moi soudainement, me rendant compte que je suis encore en train de la dévisager. Je jette un regard vers Rachel qui nous regarde toujours toute les deux.

« Euh…Je vais vous laissez maintenant, mon copain va finir par s'impatienter. »

Je commence à mettre mon manteau et à prendre mon sac.

« Oui je comprends, ça va aller pour rentrer ? » Me demande Rachel.

« Oui tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? » Enchaîne Santana avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre un taxi, ça ira. Et Santana tu dois rester avec Rachel quoi qu'il arrive s'il te plait. »

« Pas d'inquiétudes, tata Snix est là ! » Dit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire mais je souris quand même. Je m'approche de Rachel pour lui dire au revoir et celle-ci me prend dans ses bras…Étonnant… Je ne refuse cependant pas cette étreinte inattendue.

Je me retire et dis au revoir à Santana avec un petit signe de tête. Celle-ci me regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me regarder comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas quand elle me dit :

« Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? »

Rachel et moi riions et je prends Santana dans mes bras, assez mal à l'aise face à cette proximité. Je la sens glisser quelque chose dans ma poche pendant qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille « appelles-moi ». Elle se retire légèrement et me fait un autre de ses clins d'œil magiques qui me font perdre la tête.

Je sors de chez Rachel complètement déboussolée et descend les escaliers la tête dans les nuages. Santana… C'est magnifique.

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Une foi cette jolie blonde parti, je me tourne vers Rachel :

« Depuis combien de temps tu connais cette fille ? » Dis-je en l'agressant à moitier, comme à mon habitude. Mais bon, elle me connait, elle sait que je ne suis pas si méchante.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer s'il te plait San ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, depuis combien de temps tu la connais ? Réponds à ma question Berry ! » Répondis-je en haussant le son de ma voix.

« Pas très longtemps, répond-elle, elle m'aide pour certaines choses... »

« Evidemment, elle est là pour ça je suppose vu qu'elle est psy. »

« Quoi ? Ma…mais comment tu le sais ? Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit rassures toi mais je sais le métier qu'elle fait. »

« Tu fais des recherches sur les gens que je côtoie Lopez ? »

Oulaaa ! C'est jamais bon signe quand elle commence à m'appeler par mon nom de famille, elle s'énerve la naine !

« Mais non Rachel, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je l'avais déjà rencontré avant de la voir ici. »

« Ah ok. » Dit-elle semblant se calmer un peu.

« Mais je devrais faire des recherches sur les gens que tu côtoies quand même comme ça il ne t'arriverait pas d'histoires avec des fous qui te menacent ! » Je la regarde avec mon regard « Snix », espérant qu'elle ait enfin compris la leçon que ses papas ont du lui apprendre quand elle était jeune. Oui, le « on ne parle pas aux inconnus » s'adresse aussi aux adultes quelques fois.

« C'est bon Santana, je ne savais pas que ce gars était fou et j'étais ivre ce soir-là en plus, tu ne vas pas m'en blâmer toute ma vie. »

« Non mais tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi Berry… »

« Je fais attention maman, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est aussi pour cela que Brittany est là. D'ailleurs, réponds à ma question, il se passe quoi entre vous ? C'était quoi tous ces regards ? Et puis la chanson, tu as remarqué qu'elle t'a regardé tout le long quand même ? Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson ! Elle l'a chanté pour toi San, c'est sûr ! »

Je ris face à la réaction de Rachel, elle n'est vraiment pas dupe cette fille !

« Il ne se passe rien…du moins...pour l'instant…je ne compte pas laisser traîner les choses comme tu le fais avec Fabray. » Dis-je en lui faisant un de mes petits clins d'œil. Ces clins d'œil qui ont l'air de déstabiliser la blonde d'ailleurs. Hahaha je suis fière de moi pour ce coup.

« Qu-quoi ? Il ne se passe rien avec Quinn Santana ! »

« C'est cela ! » Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un jour elle m'avouera qu'elle en pince grave pour Fabgay, j'en suis sure ! En plus, c'est deux-là sont faite pour être ensemble !

« Mais non ! Et puis tu m'énerves toi ! En plus tu n'auras jamais cette fille parce qu'elle à un copain ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Tu as vu comment je lui plais ? ça saute aux yeux ! »

« Pfff du grand Lopez ça ! Elle te plait et ça aussi ça saute aux yeux ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Elle est juste belle mais ça s'arrête là ! »

« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas « sauté dessus comme tu le fais avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles tu veux coucher ? »

« Parce que je suis une gentlewoman s'il te plait Berry, je respecte les femmes. »

Elle se mit à rire. En même temps il y avait de quoi rire, je n'ai jamais respecté personne.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois respecter quelqu'un tu sais Santana, cette fille doit vraiment te plaire alors ! »

Je souris et pars vers la salle de bain pour arrêter la discussion qui commence à devenir embarrassante. Berry n'avais pas besoin de savoir qu'une fille me plaisait vraiment. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas que physique, j'adorai tout en elle, même si je ne la connaissais pas encore très bien mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On se reverra, c'est sûr. Elle m'enverra un message ou même m'appellera, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. En enlevant mes vêtements pour prendre ma douche, je repense à une chose que je devais dire à Rachel mais que la présence de Brittany m'avait faite oublier.

« Au fait Berry ! » Dis-je en haussant légèrement la voix, « Fabray vient ici le weekend prochain pour veiller sur toi ! »

« Quoi ?! » L'entendis-je crier depuis le salon, « Tu lui as dit ? Lopez je vais te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté ? LOPEZ ! »

Je ris et j'allumais la douche pour ne plus entendre Berry s'énerver et me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Ahhhh, l'amour !

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? ça vous a plu ?**

**Vous imaginiez comme ça le retour de Santana ?**

**Oui je vous ai fait attendre, toutes mes (fausses) excuses !**

**Qu'imaginez vous pour la suite ? Dites moi tout dans les reviews ! (En plus, sans le savoir, vous pourriez me donner des idées, je vous rappelle que la fiction est en cours d'écriture donc que toutes les idées sont les bienvenues !).**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Et surtout... Passez un bon weekend !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

**En direct de Chris à la radio sur NRJ (vous vous en foutez je suis sure) je vous poste ce petit chapitre (qui fera surement plaisir à Doudou qui avait fait une petite demande ;) ).**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos idées :)**

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première foi que j'écris un truc comme ça (je crois que j'ai jamais autant galéré et je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite mais bon, faute de mieux, je vous le donne quand même) donc soyez indulgents dans vos critiques hein ("indulgent dans vos critiques", le truc qui va pas ensemble...).**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

En rentrant à la maison je trouve Sam sur le canapé devant la télévision. Il regarde un match de football américain, comme à son habitude. La pièce est sombre et assez flippante quand même avec les ombres des joueurs qui se reflètent contre les murs. Il se retourne en m'entendant fermer la porte. Je le vois sauter du canapé en allant dans ma direction et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Hey chérie tu rentres tard ! Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Excuse-moi mon amour, ça a été un peu plus long que prévu, tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non non bien sûr que non, tu m'as juste manqué. »

En guise de réponse je le sers plus fort dans mes bras. Je brise notre étreinte et lui demande :

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Non je t'attendais, j'ai préparé des pizzas. » Me répond-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh super ! Je vais me doucher et on mange ça devant ton match ? »

« Oh oui ça me va ça ! » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Très bien, je reviens. »

Je dépose un léger baisé sur ses lèvres et je vais vers la salle de bain.

Je prends le petit papier de Santana et le regarde en souriant. Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone, j'en étais sure avec le petit « appelle-moi » qu'elle m'avait lancé. Je sors mon téléphone et entre le numéro dans sa mémoire pour ne pas risquer de le perdre.

Je me lave rapidement et vais rejoindre Sam sur le canapé. Il a allumé une petite lumière pour donner une ambiance assez intime que j'adore. C'est beaucoup mieux que l'ambiance glauque de tout à l'heure ! Il ramène les pizzas, Régina et 4 fromages, j'aime ! Je mange silencieusement en l'écoutant commenter les moindres actions des joueurs et en riant devant son enthousiasme lors des marquages de points pour son équipe favorite.

Je m'assoupie sur le canapé avant la fin du match. De légers baisers dans le cou me réveillent. J'ouvre les yeux et souris en voyant ce visage, familier maintenant, au-dessus de moi. Santana. Toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux noirs ébènes détachés tombants sur mon visage et me chatouillant le coin de la bouche m'étirant encore plus mon sourire. Une légère odeur de noix de coco flottant dans l'air, son shampoing surement ou peut être son parfum, je ne sais pas mais elle sent bon. Elle me sourit, elle aussi, tendrement avant de replonger derrière mon oreille et d'effleurer ma gorge de ses lèvres en la parsemant de courts mais divins baisers qui me procurent un allé simple pour le paradis. Fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer ce moment et frôlant doucement son dos du bout des doigts je prie pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Ses doigts froids se glissent sous mon t-shirt et caressent ma peau qui paraît bouillante, me faisant frissonner agréablement et occasionnant malencontreusement un infime gémissement de ma part. J'ouvre les yeux, me redresse légèrement et m'empare de ses lèvres pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'avoir plus de « pouvoir » sur moi, l'embrassant doucement puis approfondissant peu à peu le baiser. Ses doigts caressent délicatement mon ventre, le frôlant, me procurant de délicieux frissons. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque pour la sentir plus proche de moi pendant que la sienne reprend son ascension sous mon t-shirt. Elle monte, monte,monte…jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ma poitrine et que je me souvienne que je n'ai pas remis de soutien-gorge après ma douche. Elle sourit dans le baiser avant d'empoigner mon sein à pleine main et de le caresser délicatement de son pouce, m'arrachant un autre gémissement. Je remonte ma main dans ses cheveux et glisse l'autre sous son t-shirt, continuant mes caresses dans son dos. L'excitation commence à monter en moi. Elle est si belle et le fait de la savoir au-dessus de moi et de la sentir m'embrasser accélère encore ma respiration. Pas la peine que sa langue force le passage pour rejoindre la mienne, à peine l'a-t-elle passé sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre légèrement la bouche pour qu'elles puissent se retrouver et commencer alors une danse endiablée. Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça. Enfin si surement, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel feu d'artifice en moi en embrassant quelqu'un avant. C'est incroyable l'effet qu'elle me fait !

A bout de souffle, je brise douloureusement notre baiser et prends une grosse bouffée d'air avant de me lever légèrement pour rapprocher mon corps du sien et d'enlever son t-shirt. Je fais courir mes lèvres dans son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau et me délectant des frissons de plaisir que je lui procure. « Une vraie déesse, elle est parfaite. » me dis-je avant de passer une main dans son dos et de retirer l'attache de son sous-vêtement. Troublée devant le sublime tableau se dessinant devant moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je reste là, immobile, me demandant même si ma bouche n'est pas ouverte comme une pauvre idiote. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse fougueusement, me ramenant immédiatement à la réalité de la chose. Je caresse toutes les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre puis je romps le baiser et descends ma bouche sur sa poitrine. Je laisse ma langue jouer avec sa peau, la léchant, la suçant, la mordant et savourant les soupirs de plaisir de la brune. Un son rauque sort de sa gorge lorsque je fais la rencontre d'une de ses pointes durcit, causant l'apparition d'un grand sourire sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour me délecter des délicieux bruits de ma brune car celle-ci reprend le dessus en s'écartant brusquement et en m'arrachant mon t-shirt. Oui je dis bien en m'arrachant parce qu'elle n'y a pas été de main morte, d'ailleurs je me demande si celui-ci n'a pas craqué… Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ceci que cette jolie brune me repousse en arrière sur le canapé.

« Wooow tu es de nature dominante toi non ? » Dis-je en riant légèrement.

En guise de réponse elle sourit et joue avec sa langue sur ma poitrine m'extirpant à mon tour un râle sourd. Mon jogging m'est enlevé vivement et vole je ne sais où. Elle remonte son visage vers le mien et m'embrasse passionnément. Je fais tout pour ne pas que cela prenne fin mais elle rompt quand même l'étreinte de nos lèvres et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lève mon visage pour tenter de l'embrasser de nouveau quand je la vois se reculer légèrement, un immense sourire joueur aux lèvres. Je lui lance un regard triste et rempli d'incompréhension et m'apprête à retenter ma chance quand je sens sa main descendre le long de mon bas ventre pour finir sa course sous le dernier morceau de tissus me recouvrant. Ses doigts sur mon intimité me font pousser un soupir rebelle. Elle les retire précipitamment puis m'attrape les épaules de ses deux mains et me secoue brusquement.

« Brittany ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et me réveille en sursaut.

« Sam ? »

« Hey bébé ça va ? Tu faisais de drôles de bruits, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, tu devais faire un mauvais rêve… » Dit-il d'un air très inquiet.

Un rêve… Je rallonge le haut de mon corps sur le canapé et passe ma main sur mon front. Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve, à quoi je m'attendais ?

« Chérie ? »

« Je ne me rappelle plus de mon rêve mais ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Je le vois se détendre un peu. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la caresse doucement.

« Je sais que ça ne devais pas être spécialement marrant ton rêve mais…les bruits que tu faisais m'ont donné quelques idées tu sais… »

Oh mince j'ai fait du bruit en plus ! Je le regarde en riant légèrement, un peu gênée et sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Tu n'as pas envie de… ? »

Il s'interrompt, attendant ma réponse et, voyant que je ne réponds pas, commence à m'embrasser dans le cou et sur les joues.

« Euh non pas ce soir chéri je suis un peu fatiguée je préférerais… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que celui-ci m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je réponds à son baiser tout de même et essaye de m'écarter mais il ne me lâche pas. Je le repousse alors brusquement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Il me regarde de ses yeux de cocker qui scintillent dans la faible lumière de la pièce.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Notre vie sexuelle va très mal en ce moment. En fait, je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière foi où nous avons fait l'amour et vu le regard qu'il me tend cela doit le préoccuper sans qu'il ose me dire quelque chose. Je prends sur moi et je réponds d'une petite voix :

« Rien mais…dans la chambre c'est mieux… »

Un énorme sourire illumine son visage. Il m'attrape et me porte jusqu'à notre chambre en riant. Il me pose sur le lit. Il est tellement mignon quand il est heureux comme ça avec ses petites mèches blondes dans tous les sens.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. »

Je souris du coin des lèvres, mal à l'aise face à sa confession, et il reprend ses baisers en souriant. Je m'allonge sur le lit et il se met à califourchon sur moi. Sentant alors son sexe raide à travers ses vêtements et je lui dis en riant :

« Ah oui en effet. »

Il rit et enlève son t-shirt.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti chéri ? »

Il enlève doucement mon t-shirt et caresse ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est Santana. Dans mon rêve je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge non plus. Ça paraissait si réel… Je me reprends et retire son image de ma tête en embrassant Sam qui répond à mon baiser en souriant. Puis il l'approfondit en entrant brutalement sa langue dans ma bouche et en frappant ses dents contre les miennes. Je grimace mais entrouvre toutefois un peu les lèvres. Il soupire d'excitation et se recule, surement par manque d'air. Normal qu'il ne trouve plus d'oxygène, il souffle comme un bœuf ! Il se met à embrasser tout le haut de mon corps dans le but de m'exciter mais cela ne marche pas vraiment étant donné que je suis engagée dans une lutte sans merci contre le visage de la brune qui m'apparaît sans arrêt dès que j'essaye de penser à Sam alors mon esprit a d'autres occupations.

Il enlève son jean et retire mon jogging un peu maladroitement. Il m'écarte les cuisses et les embrasse, tour à tour. Il enlève enfin ma petite culotte et l'expression sur son visage me sidère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je, inquiète, en me redressant d'un bond. « Il y a quelque chose ? »

« Non rien ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est juste que tu es trempée. »

Il caresse mon intimité me procurant de légers tremblements.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi trempée en fait. »

Je me rallonge, soulagée que ce ne soit que ça. Le rêve que j'ai fait tout à l'heure doit y être pour quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ses caresses. Je l'entends enlever son boxer et ouvrir un préservatif. Il s'allonge au-dessus de moi et me dit :

« Je te fais de l'effet bébé ? »

Je ris et ne répond pas. Il en profite pour m'embrasser avant de se reculer légèrement et de demander d'un ton sérieux :

« Ça va chérie ? »

« Oui ça va. »

Je l'embrasse vite et lui sourit. Il me renvoi mon sourire presque aussitôt. J'adore l'effet miroir que je peux avoir avec lui, il me rend toujours mes sourires.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et entre doucement en moi. Il réitère sa question en me demandant si je vais bien puis il commence ses vas et viens doucement et accélère le rythme peu à peu.

J'atteints l'orgasme rapidement sous ses rapides coups de bassin et je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour épargner les voisins des bruits qu'une telle chose peut engendrer, if you know what I mean.

Il pousse alors un énorme râle rauque, sans se soucier du voisinage, et reste immobile au dessus de moi, haletant. Je passe ma main dans son dos et lui donne de petites caresses. Il se retire de moi et s'allonge sur le côté.

« Oh bébé c'était…woooow ! »

Je ris légèrement et remet une mèche de ses cheveux blonds là où elle devrait être.

Il retire sa protection et se met sous les draps. Je le rejoins et il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Il dépose un léger baisé sur mon front et me souffle :

« Je t'aime. »

Je lui réponds automatiquement :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je sens sa respiration changer. Il est en train de s'endormir. Je l'écoute respirer doucement et je sombre bientôt dans le sommeil à ses côtés, mes rêves étant bercés par Santana qui me regarde, me sourit et me prend dans ses bras…

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)**

**Quoi d'autre pour la suite ? **

**Il y a des fans de Bram qui lisent ? Je suppose que non donc je voulais juste dire que...ce chapitre était fait pour vous embêtez hihihi je suis sadique excusez moi :3 **

**Hors sujet mais est ce que certains d'entre vous vont voir Chris samedi 15/06/13 ?**

**Jeudi prochain je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de chapitre (oui je ne suis pas chez moi), le prochain sera donc dans deux semaines... Patience ;)**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back (I get the bac ! Ok ma phrase pourrie du genre « J'imite Kev Adams dans Les Profs » je me la garde xD).**

**Comment allez vous ? Après deux semaines, pas trop long l'attente ? Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne aujourd'hui, comme promis (à moins qu'une coupure internet apparaissant dans quelques minutes m'empêche de poster la suite de la fiction...ça peut arriver, je peux être devin qu'est ce que vous croyez !).**

**Avant de vous laisser lire j'aimerai remercier Op2line pour ses conseils que je ne prends pas du tout mal, au contraire ;) et toute personne souhaitant m'aider concernant des mauvaise tournures de phrases ou autre est la bienvenue :)**

**Je vous laisse apprécier la suite de l'histoire. A tout de suite (en bas de la page).**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le soir où j'avais vu la fille de Central Park, Santana. Oui, maintenant que je connais son prénom je peux l'appeler comme ça. Elle m'avait donné son numéro mais je n'avais pas osé l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message.

Rachel ne répondait pas à mes textos, j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de mal mais d'après Tina elle allait bien et était seulement très occupée avec la sortie de son nouvel album.

Les choses s'étaient un peu « améliorées » avec Sam, nous parlions plus qu'avant et nous commencions à nous retrouver depuis la fameuse nuit où il m'avait « sauté dessus ». Cependant je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon esprit de penser à la brune. Elle me hantait jours et nuit. Tout me faisait penser à elle en commençant par la musique qui était le seul moyen de me changer les idées…jusqu'à maintenant.

J'avais décidé d'en parler, je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi, c'était insupportable. J'avais pensé le dire à Sam mais… Oui vous aussi vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Ouais c'est vrai c'est pour ça que j'ai vite tiré un trait sur ce plan (je crois encore que j'ai un public ou alors je deviens schizophrène ce qui est assez inquiétant pour une psychologue quand même…). Enfin bref, j'avais décidé de voir ma meilleure amie pour lui dire ce que je ressentais et évacuer toutes ses choses qui me turlupinaient.

J'attendais donc Marley au café en bas de mon immeuble, le Central Perk. Oui comme dans « Friends », la série, vous connaissez au moins ? « I'll be there for youuuu ». Dans ma tête je chante magnifiquement bien ! On est plusieurs là-dedans aussi ! Enfin bon moi aussi je trouve ça étonnant que les proprios ne se soit pas encore fait arrêter pour plagia.

Marley était encore en retard, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant la connaissant. Je buvais tranquillement un chocolat chaud en regardant les pigeons dehors en train de manger je ne sais quoi. Je la vis arriver dans le café en courant, me cherchant du regard et fonçant dans un serveur. Son entrée fracassante attira tous les regards sur elle. Elle devint rouge écarlate et aida le serveur à tout ramasser. Je ris en la regardant, elle ne changeait pas, toujours aussi timide et mignonne dans sa maladresse, toujours la même tignasse brune, toujours le même style de vêtements, habillée sobrement, jean – t-shit – veste,… Cependant j'adorais son t-shirt qui représentait une licorne multicolore. Elle vint me rejoindre et me regardant en se retenant de rire. Je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Et bien alors ? ça ne va pas avec Jake pour draguer le premier gars assez mignon qui vient ? »

Elle rit.

« Si, si ça va très bien avec lui. »

« J'adore ton t-shirt ! »

« Mais je l'ai mis pour toi ma Britt-Britt ! »

Elle se remit à rire en s'asseyant. Le beau serveur vint lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire et après avoir demandé un cappuccino elle s'exclama :

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on s'est vu ! »

« Bah normal, vous n'arrêtez pas de voyager vous deux ! C'était bien l'Europe ? »

« Oh oui ! C'était génial ! »

« Vous êtes allez à Paris ? »

« Oui ! C'était magique là-bas, c'est vraiment beau la France ! Et Londres ! Oh tu verrais Londres ! Et Venise ! Mon dieu tu devrais aller là-bas, ça vaut le détour ! »

Je ris en voyant mon amie, enchantée de son voyage, s'extasier sur toutes ces villes qu'elle a visité en me racontant tous les détails de son périple.

« J'irais peut être un jour. En ce moment c'est compliqué avec le travail et niveau budget. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un homme qui travail un peu partout. »

« Ah bah oui c'est sûr qu'il est obligé pour régler des affaires de voyager et comme ça, ça nous fait des vacances. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui suis en vacances. »

Je ris encore une foi. Ça m'a tellement manqué d'avoir des fous rires comme ça avec elle.

« Tu es tout le temps en vacances toi Marl' ! »

Elle lève les sourcils.

« Hey ho ! Je ne suis pas tout le temps en vacances ! Je travail ! J'écris l'album de Wade je te signal ! »

« Oh oui et je suis sure que son album sera Unique ! »

Nous explosons de rire toute les deux, attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes surement dérangées par le bruit que nous faisons. Le serveur apporte à Marley son breuvage, la rendant sur le coup plus calme et moins fofolle comme elle a l'habitude de l'être quand elle est avec moi. A mes côtés, son air timide part, ensemble plus rien ne nous arrête ! Elle remercie le serveur et reprend son sérieux pour de bon.

« Bon un peu de sérieux ma Britt-Britt, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important il me semble ? Du moins c'est ce que disait ton message. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ça ne va pas avec Sam ? »

J'hésite à parler à Marley. C'est facile de dire qu'on va annoncer quelque chose à quelqu'un mais quand on se trouve face à cette personne cela est beaucoup moins facile que ce que l'on prévoyait initialement. En plus maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé et que rien n'a changé avec elle j'ai peur de tout gâcher en lui disant ceci. Après tout, Sam est son ami à elle aussi. On a partagé tellement de bons moments ensemble… Des souvenirs me reviennent. Des étés à la plage tous les quatre, Sam, Jake, Marley et moi (Marley et moi hahaha le film avec le chien BREF !). Jake et Marley sont ensemble depuis le lycée. Ils n'ont pas toujours connu des bons moments mais c'est un couple qui tient la route et qui se soutient quoi qu'il arrive. C'est le couple parfait à vrai dire, ils vont tellement bien ensemble…

Marley me sort de mes pensées en me prenant la main.

« Ça va Britt ? »

Je décide d'affronter mes peurs et de tout lui dire.

« Avec Sam ça va un peu mieux ces temps-ci mais ce n'est pas pour te parler de lui que j'ai voulu qu'on se voit, c'est….plus compliqué que ça à vrai dire… »

Je la sens serrer ma main. Elle doit sentir que j'ai du mal à lui parler puisqu'elle me dit :

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Brittany ? »

« Je le sais. » Je serre sa main un peu plus fort et lui souris timidement. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il n'y a pas si longtemps et cette personne remet toute ma vie en question ainsi que ma relation avec Sam. Je n'ai jamais autant douté sur nous deux depuis que je l'ai rencontré… »

« Tu l'as rencontré quand ? »

« Il y a deux semaines. »

« Oh ce n'est pas vieux. » Elle me sourit « Où ? »

« A Central Park quand je sortais me promener une foi, c'était magique Marl'. »

Elle me regarde et me sourit. Elle ne prend pas mal le fait que je sois sous le charme d'une autre personne que Sam ce qui est assez encourageant. Elle prend la parole en hésitant légèrement :

« Et…elle s'appelle comment ? »

J'en reste bouche bée. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que je parlais d'une fille ? Je n'ai en aucun cas cité son sexe dans ce que j'ai raconté. Je la regarde ébahis. Elle doit remarquer mon étonnement puisqu'elle me dit en souriant :

« J'ai visé juste ? »

Oh oui tu l'as eu dans le mille Marley. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est :

« Comment ? Comment tu as su que je parlais d'une fille Marley ? »

Elle sourit et me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Ton regard. Celui qui pétille comme ça. Tu as ce genre de regard quand tu parles de Rachel Berry. » Elle rit et me regarde silencieusement. « Tu ne l'as jamais eu pour Sam ou un quelconque garçon donc…j'ai voulu essayer et voir ta réaction. »

« J'aimais Sam Marl' mais maintenant j'ai plus de sentiments pour cette inconnue que pour lui. »

Elle me taquine en me disant en souriant :

« Tu es déjà bien accro à ce que je vois non ? »

« Oui un peu oui. » Dis-je en riant.

Elle rit et me demande avec un grand sourire :

« Alors ? Elle doit bien avoir un prénom cette belle inconnue…oui je suppose qu'elle est belle aussi pour que ma meilleure amie craque dessus. »

« Elle s'appelle Santana. » Dis-je en souriant, un peu gênée. « Et oui, elle est magnifique. »

« C'est joli. » Elle me sourit « Elle a des origines Espagnol ? »

« Je crois oui. »

« Je suis contente pour toi Britt. Vraiment. »

« Merci Marley. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Mais…maintenant il va falloir que tu trouves une solution avec Sam. » Dit-elle, hésitante. « Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il va falloir choisir. Tu crois que tu l'intéresses cette fille ? »

Je la regarde, l'air découragé.

« Je sais mais pour l'instant rien n'est clair dans ma tête alors je ne sais pas. En plus ma relation avec Sam commence à aller un peu mieux. Je suis un peu perdu Marl'. Oui je crois que je dois l'intéresser, elle m'a donné son numéro. »

Je sors le bout de papier que j'avais emmené et le pose sur la table.

« Elle avait préparé un bout de papier en plus ! Ah bah oui tu l'intéresses ma Britt-Britt ! D'un côté, qui ne résisterait pas à ton charme dis-moi ? »

Je fais semblant de réfléchir en riant :

« Huuuumh toi ? »

Elle explose de rire et s'écroule sur la table ce qui entraine le regard de ces bourges, gênés par le bruit, sur nous encore une foi. Malheureusement pour eux ils ne voient que l'épaisse chevelure brune de mon amie. Elle se reprend et me dit et essuyant une larme sur le côté de son œil :

« Oui c'est vrai que tu n'es pas équipée pour me plaire, il te manque quelque chose entre les jambes. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil entendu.

« Chuuuut ! » Lui répondis-je en riant. « Parles moins fort sinon ils vont tous être outré de notre sujet de conversation ! »

Nous rions en chœur. Elle finit son cappuccino, prend son sac, sors de l'argent et le pose sur la table. Puis, me regarde avec un grand sourire et me dit :

« On sort ? »

« Bonne idée ! On sera mieux dehors qu'ici. »

Je pose l'argent sur la table pour payer mon chocolat et donner un petit pourboire au serveur puis nous sortons toute les deux. Il fait extrêmement beau dehors et les températures sont douces. C'est super agréable et j'ai envie de rester à l'air libre plutôt que d'aller m'enfermer ailleurs. En un seul regard nous nous comprenons et nous savons où nous allons toute les deux. Direction Central Parc !

* * *

« Ça m'avait manqué les petites sorties avec toi Britt-Britt. »

« A moi aussi Marl'. » Je lui souris.

Quelle magnifique journée ! Une odeur de nature emplit mes narines quand nous entrons dans le parc et me donne une sensation de bien-être. En voyant la tête de Marley j'en déduis qu'il lui procure le même effet. Contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas dû venir ici pour Jake. C'est même lui qui a dû la suivre en fait. Elle a voulu devenir une star de Broadway mais n'avais soit disant « pas le profil ». Elle était donc ensuite restée ici pour son petit ami qui avait trouvé un super boulot dans cette grande ville mais qui devait souvent voyager. Elle avait l'air toutefois heureuse, sa vie lui plaisait et ça se voyait quand elle en parlait.

Nous nous promenons toute les deux, cherchant un coin calme pour s'installer quand nous sommes arrêtés par deux hommes à lunettes en costumes et des barrières.

« Excusez-nous mesdames mais vous ne pouvez pas passer ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dis-je, ne comprenant pas.

« Il y a un tournage pour la journée, vous ne pouvez donc pas passer, c'est réservé. »

« Oh tournage de quoi ? » S'enjoue Marley.

« C'est confidentiel madame. Désolé. » Répond l'homme sur ma droite qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Oh allé ! Vous pouvez bien me le dire ! Entre nous. » Elle fait son petit sourire charmeur et lance un petit clin d'œil à l'homme devant elle qui a l'air plus aimable.

« Non madame. Maintenant rebroussez chemin sinon nos collègues de la sécurité viendront vous aider. »

Marley fait la moue et nous commençons à partir quand j'entends une voix familière crier mon prénom. Je me retourne et vois Rachel arriver en courant vers moi.

« Elles sont avec moi. » Dit-elle aux agents de sécurité.

Ils ne répondent à la petite brune que d'un signe de tête entendue. Elle vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Ses lunettes de soleil cachant son visage, Marley n'a pas eu l'air de l'avoir reconnu vu l'incompréhension qui se lit sur son visage.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« Moi aussi Rachel ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais le samedi. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ça commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Oui souvent mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime ce que je fais. Quels messages ? »

Elle me fixe. Elle n'a pas l'air de les avoir vus, vu comment elle me regarde.

« Bah ceux que je t'ai envoyés lundi et mardi. Après j'ai arrêté puisque Tina m'a dit que tu étais super occupée. »

« J'étais occupé oui mais si j'avais reçu tes messages je t'aurais répondu dès que je le pouvais… »

Je la regarde réfléchir.

« Humm c'est bizarre tout ça. Enfin bref ! Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? »

Je regarde Marley qui ne reconnait toujours pas la star.

« Ah oui désolé ! Rachel je te présente Marley Rose, ma meilleure amie. Marl', voici Rachel Berry, je ne te précise pas qui c'est… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase que Marley a déjà ouverte de grands yeux en regardant la brune et lui a déjà attrapée la main en lui serrant et lui disant :

« C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Berry ! Je vous suis depuis le début, j'adore ce que vous faites, vraiment ! Vous êtes tellement douée ! Et votre voix est tout simplement magnifique, elle me donne des frissons, j'en pleure même parfois, elle est magique ! Vous êtes mon idole Rachel, la plus talentueuse de toutes ! »

Je ris devant l'attitude de Marl'. C'est vrai que nous deux on a toujours été fan de Rachel, depuis ses début à Broadway jusqu'à maintenant. Rachel sourit et me regarde rire.

« Merci Marley, c'est très gentil de me soutenir comme ça. C'est grâce aux fans comme toi que je survis dans le monde de la musique. »

« Maintenant c'est rare de voir des chanteuses « vraie ». Celles qui restent naturelle dans ce qu'elles font. »

« Oui un peu en effet et c'est dommage je trouve. » Elle nous regarde toute les deux. « Vous voulez venir sur le tournage ? »

Marley et moi nous regardons puis regardons Rachel avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes redevenus des enfants le jour de Noel tout à coup. Nous répondons on chœur :

« Oui ! »

Elle rit en disant :

« Venez alors. »

Elle commence à aller en direction du plateau quand un homme de la sécurité lui dit :

« Ça ne va pas être possible mademoiselle Berry. Les visiteurs sont interdits sur l'ordre de votre manager. »

« Quoi ? Mais attendez c'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais le contacter maintenant vous allez voir. »

Elle prend son téléphone, très énervée. Je l'arrête et lui dit en souriant :

« Ce n'est rien Rachel, ça sera pour une prochaine foi. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'interphone résonne : « RACHEL BERRY SUR LE PLATEAU ! »

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Oui vous viendrez toute les deux. » Elle nous regarde en souriant. « A plus tard les filles. »

« A plus tard ! » Dis-je encore une foi en même temps que Marley.

Une foi la star partie, Marley et moi rebroussons chemin. Mon amie ne dit pas un mot. Elle doit être encore choquée par sa rencontre avec la star. Je décide d'entamer la discussion.

« Ça va Marl' ? »

« Rachel Berry. Tu es amie avec Rachel Berry Britt ? »

« Amie si on peut dire oui », lui répondis-je en riant, « au départ c'était professionnel. »

« Ce n'est pas très professionnelle comme attitude ça Brittany », me dit-elle avec un sourire, « En fait ton métier est encore mieux que celui de Jake, tu rencontres des célébrités et surtout Rachel Berry quoi ! »

Je ris devant son état groupiesque.

« Et oui mais c'est elle qui a entamé cette relation d'amitié avec moi. » Je réfléchis « Oui en effet, c'est un beau métier pour ça. »

Nous explosons de rire toute les deux. Je regarde ma montre. 18H30.

« On se fait un resto ce soir ? »

« Oui mais avant tu vas reprendre contact avec cette Santana en lui envoyant un message pour pouvoir être sure de tes sentiments pour elle. »

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre :

« Oui, tu as raison Marl', allons faire ça. »

Nous nous installons sur un banc puis je sors mon téléphone. Après 30 minutes à avoir cherché quoi écrire sans que cela paresse suspect, nous quittons Central Parc pour aller dans notre Pizzeria préférée, non loin d'ici.

* * *

**Petit chapitre sans Santana (oui elle me manque aussi mais avouez que Brittany est superbe quand même.)**

**Que pensez-vous de l'amitié Brittany-Marley ? Je les verrais bien amies moi (oui sinon je ne les aurait pas fait être amies dans ma fiction donc en gros ce que je viens de dire ne servait absolument à rien !)**

**Désolé pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas les nouveaux personnages, moi je les aime alors je les met ;)**

**Mettez tous ce que vous souhaitez me dire dans les reviews (oui, j'adore les reviews :3).**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine, un bon weekend puis un bon début de semaine,... bref ! A jeudi prochain mes licornes ! (Comment je vous ai trouvé un surnom qui tue !) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Pour la suite, je vous propose un petit POV Santana pour changer un peu ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou putain ?! Ça fait 10 minutes qu'elle est parti en courant je ne sais où, faire je ne sais quoi et elle me laisse avec ces pauvres mecs qui n'arrêtent pas de me mater. Ils ne sont pas discrets en plus ! Je les regarde méchamment mais ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de comprendre et continuent de venir, un à un, pour essayer d'avoir mon numéro.

Je tourne la tête pour regarder le « plateau » si je peux qualifier ce carré d'herbe de tel et je vois un caméraman binoclard qui s'approche de moi d'un pas hésitant.

« Oh non pitié arrêtez… » Soufflais-je.

Je regarde le jeune homme en prenant mes lunettes de soleil.

« Oui ? » Lui dis-je d'un ton impatient, me préparant à devoir le rembarrer comme à peu près tous les hommes sur ce plateau.

« Euuh excusez-moi de vous déranger madame mais… avez-vous vu mademoiselle Berry ? »

« Rachel et moi avons le même âge donc pas la peine de m'appeler « madame » si c'est pour l'appeler « mademoiselle » ! Je ne suis pas un animal préhistorique à ce que je sache ! » Dis-je en haussant la voix. « Elle est parti quelque part, je ne sais pas où. Autre chose ? »

« Non. » Dit-il, terrifié et en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Son attitude m'arrache un petit sourire satisfait. Je le vois trottiner jusqu'à son supérieur. Un homme d'assez grande taille et largement mieux habillé que tous ces guignols. Celui-ci prend le mégaphone et appelle Rachel. Elle réapparaît en courant quelques secondes après. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait bon sang ?!

Je la regarde tourner une scène de son clip où elle est assise sur l'herbe et se relève doucement dans sa belle robe blanche tel une colombe qui va prendre son envol…. Pathétique.

Je prends mon téléphone pour prévenir Artie que son ami qui a écrit le clip est un boulet et qu'il aurait pu prendre le soin de l'écrire lui-même plutôt que de se concentrer sur son film. C'est peut-être un grand scénariste et metteur en scène pour son âge avec beaucoup de responsabilités et tout le tralala mais le Artie que je connaissais pensait davantage à ses amis qu'à sa carrière…

Ce Artie-là me manque. Les News Directions me manquent…

Le vibreur de mon téléphone s'actionne. J'attrape l'appareil, choquée qu'Artie m'ai répondu aussi vite étant donné qu'il est « surchargé de travail » comme il dit et regarde l'écran.

_Coucou sale petite peste comment vas-tu ? Ne m'oublies-pas ce soir, j'arrive à 20h00 ) xoxo 3_

Je souris en lisant le message de Quinn. Rachel revient s'assoir à côté de moi silencieusement. Elle se penche sur moi et me dit avec un sourire :

« A qui tu parles pour avoir un sourire comme ça ? C'est Brittany c'est ça ? »

« Brittany ne m'a jamais envoyé de message. » Répondis-je froidement.

« Oh… »

Elle me regarde d'un air désolé.

« Ce n'ai rien, je vais m'en remettre. »

« Tu sais que je l'ai vu ? »

Je lève directement les yeux sur elle et la fixe en lui demandant avidement :

« Où ? Quand ? »

« A l'instant. Elle était avec une amie à elle. Les agents empêchaient des personnes de passer, j'ai reconnu sa voix, je suis allé voir pour être sure et tadaaa j'ai vu la femme de ta vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas la femme de ma vie Berry ! »

Elle ne m'écoute pas et continue son blabla, du grand Berry ça !

« On a parlé, j'ai aussi parlé avec son amie qui est fan de moi. Oh et elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange comme quoi elle m'avait envoyé un message…un message que je n'ai jamais reçu. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer Santana ? »

N'ayant rien écouté et voyant qu'elle me fixe de son regard « allé avoues tout » je lui demande :

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas du écouter, je me suis arrêté au moment où tu as dit que quelqu'un était fan de toi et que tu recommençais à être égocentrique. »

Elle soupire.

« Lopez quand est-ce que tu vas commencer à grandir ? Elle ne t'a pas envoyé de message alors tu t'es senti obligé de supprimer celui qu'elle m'a envoyé c'est ça ? »

Elle me regarde avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Je déteste quand elle a ce regard avec moi.

« Je n'ai pas effacé tes messages Berry ! » Dis-je d'un ton agressif. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Je sais que tu mens Santana parce que tu commences à t'énerver et que je n'ai pas mis le mot « message » au pluriel donc je sais que c'est toi, arrêtes de mentir. Puis de toute façon qui d'autre cela aurait pu être étant donné que tu as passé la semaine chez moi ? »

« Tu m'énerves Berry ! Puis je ne parle pas à cette fille donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on a dérivé la dessus. Je parle à Quinn. »

« Tu…tu parles à Quinn ? »

« Oui. Ça te pose un problème ? » Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Non aucun. »

Elle me fixe longuement sans rien dire pendant que j'écris mon message pour répondre à la blonde que je viendrai la chercher à l'aéroport quand elle arrivera. Elle ouvre la bouche, hésite, puis la referme. Je la regarde, impatiente.

« Quoi Rachel ? »

« Tu-tu lui parles souvent ? »

« A Quinn ? »

« Oui. »

« Bah oui, c'est mon amie pourquoi ? »

« Non comme ça. »

« Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée Berry ! »

« Non mais c'était juste une question comme ça. C'est bien, vous avez gardé le contact. »

Elle me fait un sourire timide. Je lui souris aussi. Je sais que ce n'ai pas ça ce qu'elle pense mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répéter pour la millième foi que l'unique partie de jambes en l'air que j'ai eu avec Fabray était juste pour s'amuser. Je réponds simplement en souriant.

« Oui c'est bien. »

Mon portable vibre encore. Je regarde l'écran pour voir la réponse de Quinn et un numéro inconnu s'affiche. Je l'ouvre.

_Coucou, excuse-moi de t'envoyer un message que maintenant, j'étais assez occupé ces temps-ci… Enfin voilà, tu as mon numéro maintenant. Bisous :)_

Je regarde le message en ne comprenant pas. Rachel se penche sur le téléphone.

« C'est qui ? »

« Artie mais…il a dû changer de numéro. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me dit. »

Elle se recul en riant.

« Il doit encore confondre les personnes, la dernière foi il me parlait d'un film qu'il avait été voir avec Tina. »

Je souris. La vieillesse prématurée. Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau. Encore Artie. J'ouvre le message.

_Au fait c'est Brittany )_

Je regarde ces quelques mots et je ne réagis pas. Je reste scotché à ma chaise, ne pouvant pas bouger ni dire un mot. Je suis totalement paralysée. La voix de Rachel me renvois soudainement à la réalité.

« Il te dit quoi ? »

« C'est Brittany. »

Elle attrape mon téléphone et li les messages.

« Woow tu as réussi Sanny, elle t'a répondu. »

« Ne m'appelle pas « Sanny ». Ouep, il était temps. »

« Elle était occupé c'est normal. »

« Elle a bien trouvé le temps de t'envoyer des messages. »

« C'était pour le travail qu'elle voulait me parler. »

« Peut-être mais elle te parlait. Enfin peu importe. »

Je range le téléphone dans ma poche. Rachel me regarde, choquée et me dit :

« Tu ne vas pas lui répondre ? »

« Bah non, elle attendra une semaine comme elle a fait pour moi. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est quoi cette attitude puéril Santana ?! Grandis un peu Lopez, ça ne te ferai pas de mal ! »

« Arrête de me dire de grandir Berry ! Tu m'énerves, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à une gamine là ! »

Berry commençant à me taper sur le système, je me lève et je vais parler à l'un des hommes qui m'avait demandé mon numéro tout à l'heure. Je lance un regard à Rachel qui est toujours en train de me regarder et je donne mon numéro à l'homme en lui lançant mon petit clin d'œil fétiche. Je retourne vers Rachel tranquillement et je me rassois.

« Pathétique ! » Me lance-t-elle.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je continue à regarder droit devant moi. Mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je le sors et regarde le numéro qui s'affiche. Celui-ci est inconnu à mon répertoire. Je regarde l'homme et je le vois, le téléphone à l'oreille, me faisant un grand sourire niais. Ecœurant. Je montre le téléphone à mon amie.

« Je viens de donner mon numéro à cet homme et il m'appelle déjà. Lui il est intéressé. Brittany ne m'envoie un texto qu'une semaine après… »

« Elle est timide ! » Me coupe Rachel. « Ça arrive des fois d'être timide ! »

« Ne compare pas cette fille et moi à toi et Fabgay s'il te plait Berry. »

« Pourquoi tout revient toujours à Quinn et moi ?! » S'exaspère la petite brune.

« Une envie soudaine que tu parles d'autre chose que de moi. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs… » Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone.

« Il est temps d'allé chercher la blonde à l'aéroport, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On se retrouve chez toi ? »

« Oui, je rentre quand on aura fini. »

« Ok à tout à l'heure alors. »

Je prends mon sac à main et je me dirige vers ma voiture à la sortie du parc. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir si Berry n'est pas dans le coin à m'espionner et tape un rapide message sur mon portable :

_Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ) Heureuse de pouvoir enfin te reparler *heart*_

Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une criminelle en délit de fuite. Je range le téléphone dans ma poche et presse le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'aéroport.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Qu'avez vous pensé de Santana ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer entre elles d'après vous ? Où se retrouveront-elles ? Que feront-elles ? Avec qui ? (J'ai l'impression d'être une prof qui fait un contrôle là O_o).**

**La semaine prochaine je vous prévois un petit chapitre Faberry pour celles et ceux qui, comme moi, aiment ce couple. En attendant, passez une bonne semaine :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu spécial. On va un peu oublier le Brittana avec les POV de Brittany et de Santana et on va se concentrer sur un chapitre spécial Faberry avec un POV Rachel !**

**Si vous vous souvenez bien, dans le dernier chapitre (oui vous vous souvenez, vous avez une bonne mémoire tout de même !) Santana était parti chercher Quinn à l'aéroport. La voilà maintenant à New York où Rachel et elle vont se retrouver !**

**Rentrer dans la tête de ce personnage (c'est une métaphore, je ne suis pas réellement rentrée dans la tête de Lea, rassurez vous ! Ma blague était nulle, ne m'en voulez pas x) ) n'était pas du tout évident pour moi. C'est pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que ce chapitre vaut mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Ok tout est en ordre c'est bon. Elles ne vont plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Il doit y avoir des embouteillages. Après tout, mon loft est quand même assez loin de l'aéroport.

Je ramasse la pile de vêtements qui trainaient dans la chambre d'ami et je vais les mettre à la machine. Ohlala Santana qu'est-ce que tu peux être bordélique quelques fois ! Je ne sais même pas lesquels sont propre et lesquels sont sales. Je regarde un jean tout plissé et le met dans la machine. Tempi pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à ranger sachant que Quinn venait ce soir et qu'elle devrait retourner chez elle pour une nuit.

Le bruit de la clé qui ouvre la serrure me pétrifie. Elles sont là. Je vais revoir Quinn. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas revu mais mon esprit pense toujours autant à elle. Je me demande si elle a changé depuis le temps… Je me dirige vers la porte, un peu anxieuse.

« Vous êtes arrivé au loft de Rachel Berry, merci de ne pas oublier vos bagages sur le palier ! » Dit Santana en entrant.

Je ris en la voyant porter la grosse valise de Quinn et m'approche d'elle.

« Attends San, je vais t'aider. »

Un petit rire me fait relever la tête. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi belle avec ses beaux cheveux blond, son sourire rieur et sa silhouette si parfaite. Je ne peux retirer mes yeux de son visage. Elle me tend un grand sourire auquel je réponds et me dit calmement :

« Salut Rachel. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Pourquoi je ne peux plus parler ? Elle m'a ensorcelé là, ce n'est pas possible de rester stoïque comme ça devant quelqu'un.

J'entends Santana éclater de rire ce qui me fait revenir à moi. Merci San, tu me sauves ! Quinn et moi la regardons, se demandant ce qu'il lui prend.

« Faberry acte 1. Je vais vous laisser toute les deux, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Elle se dirige vers la chambre d'ami en sifflotant tranquillement.

« Euh Santana tu oublies que Quinn est là pour le weekend donc que c'est SA chambre. D'ailleurs j'ai du tout ranger à ta place. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne dormez pas ensemble ? Je n'ai rien rangé car j'ai cru que tu partagerais ton lit Berry. Bon ok alors dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui dormirai avec toi Quinnie chérie. »

Elle la regarde et lui fait un petit clin d'œil complice. Elle recommence, ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle est comme ça !

« Non plus Santana. Tu prends tes affaires et tu retournes à ton appart. »

« Ok ! Je vois le genre là ! Vous voulez un peu d'intimité c'est ça ? Comme ça vous allez pouvoir… »

Je l'attrape et la met dehors en fermant à clé.

« Hey mes affaires Berry ! » Dit-elle en tapant de grands coups sur la porte.

Heureusement que je suis seule au dernier étage sinon les voisins porterai plainte à cause d'elle ! Je prends son sac, rouvre la porte et je lui donne son sac à main.

« Tu reviens lundi à ce que je sache donc tu n'as pas besoin de tout reprendre. »

« Effectivement mais laisse-moi dire au revoir à Fabray au moins. »

Quinn n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait regardé toute la scène silencieuse, riant quelques fois.

« Vous êtes folle toute les deux vous savez ? »

Santana la prend dans ses bras.

« Berry est folle de toi oui. »

« Santana ! »

La blonde se remet à rire en serrant mon amie contre elle.

« Pas autant que je suis folle d'elle. »

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Je sais qu'elle dit ça en riant mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir comme ça.

« B-bon allé Santana tu devrais y aller, il se fait tard. » Dis-je, confuse.

« Oui. Au revoir les filles, amusez-vous bien ! » Nous dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Notre amie partie, nous nous regardons toute les deux. Elle est habillée sobrement comme la Quinn de l'époque. Une petite chemise blanche, un léger pull jaune et un jean bleu. J'ai toujours adoré sa manière de s'habiller.

« Euh tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux attendre de manger avec toi tout à l'heure. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

« D'accord. Je vais apporter ta valise dans ta chambre et te faire visiter alors. »

Je lui montre les pièces du loft, dépose sa valise et lui dit de faire comme chez elle pendant que je vais préparer le repas.

Nous mangeons tranquillement toutes les deux, se remémorant les années de lycée. Elle me raconte la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui et je dois dire qu'elle a quand même bien réussi. Enfin elle fait ce qu'elle aime. Peu de gens réalisent leurs rêves maintenant et je sais que la photographie était un domaine qui lui plaisait énormément déjà au lycée. Les photographes que mon manager engage pour les photos promotionnelles ou les couvertures d'album étant toujours des incapables, je propose à Quinn de devenir ma photographe personnelle. Avec elle, je suis sure que les photos ne seront pas ratées au moins et puis…ça me permettra de la voir plus souvent. Elle accepte la proposition avec plaisir et nous dérivons sur moi. Ma vie ? Et bien j'ai réussi à devenir une grande chanteuse grâce à mon talent. Les amours ? Toujours dingue de toi depuis tout ce temps et le fait que tu sois ici avec moi n'arrange rien. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose, te sauter dessus et t'embrasser. Oh non ne me reparle pas de Finn. Tu es la seule à penser que c'est parce que j'ai du mal à l'oublier que je ne trouve personne. Ouvre les yeux Quinn s'il te plait, je t'aime ! En plus ce grand nigot comme l'appelle Santana est revenu il y a deux mois, ivre mort, en me disant qu'il m'aimait toujours. Ok ça m'a fait un léger pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état mais je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. D'ailleurs est-ce que j'ai déjà ressenti quelque chose ? Bon arrêtons de parler de moi. Je me racle la gorge, lui tend un grand sourire faux, prend une grande respiration et demande :

« Et toi alors toi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Un nouveau petit ami ? »

Ses joues rosissent avant qu'elle réponde :

« Non. Pas en ce moment. »

Woooohooooo ! Pas de petit copain ! La danse de la joie s'exécute dans ma tête. J'essaye de ne pas laisser éclater ma joie pour ne pas que mon attitude paraisse trop suspecte et je feins d'être triste pour elle :

« Oh… Pourquoi pas en ce moment ? Tu arrêtes d'enchainer les conquêtes ? »

« Je n'enchaîne pas les conquêtes Rachel, je ne l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs. Je préfère me concentrer sur la photographie, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me prendre la tête. »

Je lui souris.

« Je te comprends Quinn. »

Je pique un morceau de tomate avec ma fourchette, le mange, et la discussion repart sur un autre sujet. Le repas fini, nous débarrassons la table en silence et nous nous installons sur le canapé.

« Alors… commence Quinn, Santana m'a un peu parlé de ce qu'il se passait dans ta vie. Cette histoire avec cet homme. Comment vas-tu par rapport à cela ? »

Je soupire.

« Tu parles souvent avec San ? »

« Euh oui pourquoi ? » Dit-elle un peu déstabilisée

« Comme ça, juste pour savoir. »

Elle me sourit, s'approche et s'assoit juste à côté de moi. Puis elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la regarde.

« Si nous étions restés en contact j'aurais pu te parler autant qu'à elle… même plus souvent tu sais Rachel. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. »

Je regarde nos mains en souriant, rougissant légèrement de cette complicité retrouvée. Je serre sa main légèrement et noue mes doigts aux siens.

« Je suis contente que San t'en ai parlé car grâce à elle on a pu se retrouver mais… Tu sais Quinn, il vaut mieux pour toi que je garde ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où cet homme peut aller. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, tu peux m'en parler. »

Elle me regarde d'un air déterminé, ce qui me déstabilise un peu. Je me racle la gorge et répond :

« Moi si, c'est pourquoi je ne t'en parlerai pas Quinn parce que je sais qu'avec Santana vous seriez capable de faire quelque chose d'insensé. »

« C'est ton choix Rachel et je le respecte. Cependant je serais toujours là pour toi et tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

« Ce que je veux… » Je fais semblant de réfléchir. « Je veux revenir au bon vieux temps. Quand nous passions des après-midi ensemble à regarder des films et à commenter tous les dialogues… »

« On regarde « Funny Girl » ? » Me dit-elle en souriant. « En souvenir de ton premier rôle à Broadway. »

« Oui. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux et sourit aussi. Nos visages sont vraiment très proches. Si je m'approchais un peu je pourrais l'embrasser, je pourrais faire ce que j'ai eu envie de faire depuis toutes ces années. Juste quelques centimètres. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre. Oh qu'est-ce que c'est sexy quand elle fait ça. Hey mais attends. Elle en a peut-être autant envie que moi. C'est peut-être un signe. Un signe qui dit « allé Rachel embrasse-moi ». Peut-être que si je m'approchais et que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes elle répondrait à mon baiser. Peut-être qu'elle aussi n'attend que ça. Peut-être qu'elle aussi éprouve des sentiments forts à mon égard. Arrête toi là Rachel, c'est des conneries. Elle est seulement ton amie, elle l'a toujours été et elle le sera toujours.

« Funny Girl alors ? » Redemande-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour rompre le silence.

« Oui je vais chercher le DVD. »

Je me lève et cherche le DVD, rangé parmi les autres comédies musicales dans le placard sous la télévision. Une foi trouvé, je l'installe dans le lecteur et je me retourne vers Quinn, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté d'elle et lance le film.

« On peut prendre ta couverture Rachel ? » Me dit-elle en regardant la couverture posée sur un meuble.

« Bien sûr. » Je me lève, j'attrape la couverture et je lui donne. « Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je monte le chauffage ? »

« Non non ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle déplie la couverture et la pose sur nous deux. Je la regarde dans les yeux et la vois rougir légèrement.

« Tu..tu voulais revenir en arrière alors… comme avant. »

« Oui, c'est parfait. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rend mon sourire et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me colle à elle et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras que j'en oublie de commenter le film et de citer les répliques comme je le faisais avant. J'ai l'impression d'être des années en arrière. C'est comme si Quinn et moi étions toujours restées amies, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais éloignées. Nous sommes de nouveau ces deux jeunes filles en dernière année de lycée. Je reste silencieuse et je profite de ce moment, souhaitant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Je lève les yeux pour voir son visage mais l'expression que j'y vois me sidère. Celui-ci est envahi par ce qu'il me semble une immense tristesse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même quand Finn l'a quitté pour ce mettre avec moi elle n'avait pas cette expression. Cela me fend le cœur. J'approche ma tête doucement de la sienne, la regarde dans les yeux et lui demande d'une petite voix :

« Ça va Quinnie ? »

Elle me sourit légèrement pour me rassurer. Un sourire qui veut dire « oui je vais bien Rachel » alors qu'au fond c'est tout le contraire. Je sais que c'est un de ses fameux sourires faux, un de ceux qu'elle utilisait quand elle était Cheerios au lycée et qu'elle faisait du mal aux gens alors qu'au fond d'elle elle détestait ça. D'ailleurs elle m'en a fait du mal. Je faisais partie de ses victimes quotidiennes. Elle m'a brisé à petits feu à coup de slushies jetés au visage ou d'incessantes réflexions concernant ma personnalité ou mon physique… Puis elle est tombée enceinte. Pas mal pour la présidente du club d'abstinence ! Elle a perdu son statut de capitaine des Cheerleaders combiné à sa réputation car la coach, Sue Silvester, ne voulait pas d'une fille comme elle à la tête de l'équipe ou au sein de l'équipe même et elle s'est un peu calmée avec moi. Elle est devenue gentille et s'est beaucoup impliquée dans le Glee club. Mais quand je lui ai pris Finn, cela a été le pire. La méchante reine des glaces est réapparue et avec Santana elles m'ont pris mon téléphone et m'ont enfermé dans les toilettes des garçons pendant tout le weekend. Je ne pouvais même pas appeler mes papas pour leur dire où je me trouvais. J'ai dû attendre le lundi, que le concierge ouvre, pour pouvoir sortir. J'avais passé plus de 48 heures dans des toilettes sales, sans nourriture et sans aucune hygiène alors que mon rituel à ce sujet est très strict. Mes papas s'étaient fait un sang d'encre et ils avaient exigé un rendez-vous avec la direction. Le principal Figgins avait donc convoqué ses parents qui n'avaient pas voulu venir puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec leur fille du fait qu'elle était enceinte et les miens qui avaient exigé des excuses de sa part à mon égard.

Après cet épisode et après ses excuses, la blonde avait tenté de se rapprocher de moi. Au début je ne savais pas si c'était une nouvelle tentative pour me faire du mal ou non mais j'avais laissé faire. Elle s'était mise avec Puckerman qui était en fait le père de son enfant et se confiait beaucoup à moi pour me raconter ses problèmes. Oui elle en avait énormément. Entre ses parents qui l'avaient mise à la porte du fait de sa grossesse, sa réputation qui était passé du statut « winner » à « loser », ses relations désastreuses avec les garçons et plus tard sa petite passe « Punk » où elle s'était teint les cheveux en rose et s'était mise à fumer (pas que des cigarettes), elle n'avait pas une vie facile pour une fille de 18 ans. Nous nous sommes rapprochés au fil des années jusqu'à ce que l'on devienne meilleure amies. Nous passions tous nos après-midi de libre ensemble puis nos soirées le weekend puis tous les soirs de la semaine. Avec elle je me sentais bien, je m'amusais, je chantais, je dansais,… c'était parfait. Je suis ensuite devenu amie avec Santana qui se sentait exclu puisque je lui avait un peu volé sa meilleure amie. Le courant a eu un peu plus de mal à passer entre nous au début. Nous avions voulu l'intégrer à nos après-midi rigolades et à nos soirées tv mais elle ne pouvait pas passer une heure sans dire une réflexion blessante à mon sujet. Quinn lui avait donc dit qu'elle préférai que l'on se voit uniquement toute les deux et la latina avait alors commencé son petit jeu en l'appelant Fabgay et en criant Faberry à tout bout de champs. Ça paraissait innocent, pour nous en tout cas, nous nous fichions de ce qu'elle disait, mais Finn et Puck, nos petits-amis de l'époque, l'avaient mal pris. A la fin de notre dernière année de lycée, Quinn et Santana sont devenu rivales pour être élue « Reine du lycée » pour notre 3ème et dernier bal de promo. Pourquoi, comment, je n'en sais rien mais c'est moi qui ai été élue. Les gens ont dû enfin s'apercevoir de tout mon talent et ont dû se dire qu'une future star se devait d'être élue reine du lycée.

Puis j'ai dû quitter ma ville, Lima, pour partir faire le reste de mes études à la NYADA, la plus prestigieuse école d'art dramatique, qui se situe à New York. Ici quoi. Nous nous sommes donc un peu éloignés puisqu'elle est partie à Yale. Non en fait on s'est beaucoup éloignée. Elle me manquait énormément contrairement à Finn qui était parti, comme un pauvre idiot, s'engager dans l'armée. L'immensité de ce vide que Quinn avait créé en moi du fait de son absence me fit prendre conscience d'une chose : … Non en fait ce n'est pas à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, l'élément déclencheur c'est... On va reprendre cette soirée depuis le début !

_« Ça sonne ! » Chantonne la voix de Kurt._

_« J'y vais ! » Lui répondis-je sur le même air._

_J'ouvre la porte d'un air enjouée, m'attendant à voir un bel homme brun, musclé, élancé avec un sourire divin nommé Brody, un ami que je me suis faite à la NYADA et qui vient nous voir régulièrement. La personne qui se trouve derrière la porte correspond aussi bien que Brody à cette description mais ce n'est personne d'autre que Finn. Mon ex. Celui qui m'a largué comme une pauvre poire à la gare, le jour de notre mariage, avant que je ne parte pour New York. Le même que celui qui ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant 5 mois. Celui qui revient me voir et sonne, tout sourire, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. J'ouvre grand la bouche en le voyant et un grand sourire de soulagement apparaît sur mon visage._

_« Finn ! »_

_« Salut Rachel. »_

_Je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse passionnément, comme à l'époque, sans grande conviction cependant. Il me repousse doucement. _

_« Rachel… »_

_Je le regarde dans les yeux, attentive au moindre clignement de paupières, attendant qu'il me dise que je lui ai manqué, qu'il regrette que nous nous soyons séparé, que nous étions LE couple du lycée, que notre histoire était la plus belle histoire qu'il ait jamais vécu,… C'est alors que j'aperçois une petite silhouette rousse s'approcher derrière lui. La jeune fille se stop devant moi et me tend la main._

_« Mon nom est Jane. Je suis la petite amie de Finn. »_

_Je regarde la petite femme qui se tient devant moi. La réplique exacte de mademoiselle Pillsbury. Courte sur pattes, rousse, de grands yeux pétillants avec un petit air de folie dans son regard. Cependant niveau fringues… on dirai moi…avant…à l'époque où Santana me disait que je me fringuais comme une bibliothécaire… Je fixe la petite main blanche qu'elle me tend puis je regarde Finn, perdue. Pourquoi est-il venu avec sa petite amie. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenue ? On ne ramène pas sa nouvelle copine à son ex qu'on n'a pas revu depuis des mois comme ça. Encore moins chez elle. Je ne prends pas la peine de serrer la main de cette « Jane » et je fusille Finn du regard en lui demandant :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Finn ? »_

_« Je-euh… » Il bafouille et m'exaspère déjà…_

_« On vient voir son demi-frère pour qu'il me présente à sa famille. Finn et moi allons-nous marier ! » Elle me montre la bague accrochée à son doigt et me lance un grand sourire sournois._

_Je me tourne vers Kurt qui n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Il se tient debout, le téléphone à la main, la bouche grande ouverte et ne réagit pas. J'attrape ma veste et mon sac à main à la volé, regarde Finn dans les yeux et lui dit :_

_« Au moins maintenant ça a le mérite d'être clair, on est plus ensemble pour de bon ! »_

_« Rachel… »_

_Il me regarde de ses petits yeux bruns. Je tourne le regard vers Kurt qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot. _

_« Envois moi un texto quand ces deux-là seront parti, je serai chez Brody si tu me cherches. »_

_Puis je lance un dernier regard à mon amour de jeunesse et à sa copine avant d'ajouter méchamment :_

_« Je savais que tu admirais Mr Shue Finn, mais de là à choisir une copine qui est le portrait cracher de notre ancienne conseillère d'orientation tu es tombé bien bas. »_

_Je sors en furie en frôlant sa grande carrure de sportif sans un regard en arrière et je descends les escaliers en ruines de notre appartement. J'entends sa rouquine qui me crie :_

_« Fiancée, je suis sa fiancée ! »_

_Je ne réponds pas. Arrivée dehors je m'assois par terre, mets ma tête entre mes genoux et me mets à pleurer. C'était fini entre lui et moi, complètement fini. La fin de trois années à être en couple. Je prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à la seule personne qui peut me redonner le sourire, Quinn. Elle me manque terriblement depuis le lycée, je ne passe pas une journée sans penser à elle, sans penser à nous. A nos moments privilégiés rien que toute les deux, nos fous rires, nos discussions si intenses parfois. Depuis que je suis parti de Lima, elle est la personne qui me manque le plus… Je lève la tête et regarde le ciel de mes yeux, noyés par les larmes, en attendant sa réponse. Les lumières de la ville m'empêchent d'apercevoir les étoiles et je ne vois qu'un ciel orangé, pollué par le jour artificiel. Le vibreur qui se déchaîne et qui m'indique que quelqu'un m'appelle me sort de mes pensées. Je baisse les yeux vers l'écran pour voir le prénom de Quinn s'afficher. Je souris, renifle, décroche et lui répond avec la voix la moins triste possible :_

_« Hey Quinn… ça va ? »_

_« Embrassé ? Tu l'as embrassé Rachel ?! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! »_

_« Qu-quoi ? »_

_« Kurt m'a envoyé un message Rachel, ne te fatigue pas à essayer de nier les faits. »_

_« J-je ne nie pas. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Où est passé mon surnom ? »_

_« Mais bon sang Rachel pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais quand il t'a laissé tomber ? Tu te souviens qui était là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Moi Rachel ! C'était moi ! J'ai toujours était là pour toi et toi tu embrasses cet abruti ! »_

_« Mais Quinn qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme ça ? Je sais que tu as été là pour moi et merci mais pour cette foi je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi bêtement et j'en suis désolé ! »_

_« Dis pas que t'es désolé, je suis sure que tu as adoré l'embrasser ! »_

_« Pas du tout ! J'ai détesté ça ! Je préfèrerais 1000 fois t'embrasser plutôt que lui tu sais ?! »_

_…. *bip bip bip…*_

_« Quinn ? »_

_L'écran de mon téléphone m'indique que la communication est terminée. Elle a raccroché ou… ? Je la rappelle et tombe sur son répondeur après avoir entendu deux sonneries. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Une rafale de vent froid s'engouffre dans mes vêtements et me fait frissonner. Je referme ma veste grossièrement et croise mes bras contre ma poitrine pour tenter désespérément de me réchauffer. Je ne peux pas rester ici sinon je vais attraper une angine et ma voix en prendra un coup. Après je pourrais dire adieu à la représentation de « Funny Girl » qui me permettrai de trouver une maison de disque ou de décrocher une audition pour une autre comédie musical et donc qui détruirai tous mes rêves… Je me lève donc et me dirige vers le bar le plus proche, celui au coin de la rue. J'arrive au comptoir et porte ma main à ma poche pour voir combien j'ai sur moi. Comme par hasard je n'ai absolument rien et je n'irai pas à l'appartement et risquer de voir Finn qui n'est surement pas parti. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et un jeune homme brun au sourire charmeur me demande :_

_« Je peux peut être vous offrir quelque chose… »_

_Je lui souris et m'apprête à refuser son offre car je sais qu'après il me collera toute la soirée et je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de lui. Cependant, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il serai judicieux d'accepter car un peu d'alcool ne me ferai pas de mal et me permettrai d'oublier Finn, Quinn, la NYADA et tous les autres trucs chiants de la vie. Est-ce le petit ange ou le petit diable qui est en moi qui vient d'entrer en communication avec moi ? Ah, peu importe, je vais l'écouter._

_« Avec plaisir. »_

_Il sourit et demande un verre pour moi au barman. Il paye et me le tend._

_« Merci. »_

_« Je t'en prie. »_

_Nous nous asseyons dans un coin et nous commençons à parler de choses et d'autres._

_Après 1h à répondre à des questions banal et trois-quatre verres, ma vessie commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir le choc. Je bois une petite gorgée de mon cocktail, m'excuse et pars me « rafraichir ». Le miroir des WC reflète mon visage avec mes joues rougies par l'alcool. J'ai toujours toute ma tête et pas de vertiges, je tiens mieux l'alcool qu'avant tout de même ! Je retourne dans la pièce principale et le retrouve toujours à la même place, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris timidement et me rassois. Je prends une gorgé de mon breuvage en m'excusant pour ma courte absence. Il sourit et reprend ses questions. _

_Le grésillement d'un appareil électrique me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et je réalise que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Un papier peint à carreaux marron et beige grotesque recouvre les murs et une peinture blanche qui s'effrite couvre le plafond. Je me lève à moitié et pose ma main sur mon front. Ma tête me lance et me fait horriblement mal. Je réalise soudain que je suis complètement nue et que seulement un drap blanc, comme à l'hôpital, borde mon corps. Je le remonte légèrement pour être sûr qu'il cache bien tout. Mais où suis-je ? Et comment ai-je atterri là ? Je crains le pire, où sont passé mes vêtements ? Pourquoi ? Je commence à paniquer et je me lève en emportant la couverture. Je vais dans l'autre pièce et ne trouve qu'une douche et un toilette en piteux état. Je m'approche du meuble où trône une des plus vieilles télés que je n'ai jamais vu quand je vois un petit papier avec marqué « bed and breakfast motel ». Je le repose et me retourne en regardant le lit défait. Je dégluti difficilement quand je vois quelque chose ressemblant à un préservatif usager par terre je m'approche pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Une manche de ma veste grise dépasse de sous mon lit. Je me baisse et trouve tous mes vêtements. Je les ramasse et les enfile le plus vite possible pendant que des larmes chaudes et incontrôlables roulent sur mes joues. Je sors de cette pièce au plus vite, sans même voir où je vais. Je prends le premier bus qui vient, espérant qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici…_

_Une trentaine d'appels manqués avec une dizaine de messages sur mon répondeur et une cinquantaine de textos apparaissent sur mon téléphone. Tous de Kurt. Il n'y a que lui qui pense à moi sur cette terre ? Même Quinn ne m'a pas laissé de messages… Je rentre au plus vite à l'appartement, essayant de ne pas me perdre dans les bus et le métro. Kurt doit être à la NYADA à cette heure-ci. Ses partiels commencent aujourd'hui donc je ne risque pas de le croiser. Chez nous, un mot m'attend sur la porte d'entrée :_

**_Rachel,_**

**_Quand je rentrerais tu auras le droit à la plus grosse dispute que tu n'as jamais eu de ta vie. Je sais que c'est dur de voir son ex mais ça passera ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé à Finn qu'il ne passe plus ici._**

**_PS : sa copine est la fille la plus bête que je n'ai jamais vu !_**

_Je ris en lisant la dernière phrase et sors mes clés pour entrer. Je me dirige directement dans la salle de bain. Il faut que je prenne une douche, je me sens sale._

_Après je ne sais pas combien de shampoings et de coups de savons sur tout le corps, je sors de la cabine, me sentant toujours aussi sale que quand j'y suis entrée. Je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer et mes yeux ressemblent à deux énormes boules rouges. J'envoie un texto à Quinn pour qu'elle m'aide mais je ne reçois aucune réponse. Je l'appelle. Son téléphone est éteint. Elle ne veut plus me parler c'est sûr. Je laisse un mot à Kurt, lui indiquant que je suis bien rentrée pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète_ _et je sors. Le vent froid m'arrache un frisson..._

Me sentent frissonner, Quinn resserre l'étreinte de ses bras sur moi.

« J'aimerai retrouver ce qu'on avait avant en fait. Je souhaiterai que ce moment n'ai pas de fin et que je puisse rester avec toi comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Malheureusement je regarde ta pendule et les secondes qui passent à tes cotés me rapproche du moment où je devrais te quitter et je redoute ça plus que tout au monde. Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec ce fou qui rode Rachel, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal… »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

« On s'est retrouvée Quinn, maintenant on pourra reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêtée et redevenir amies comme avant. Santana veille sur moi, il ne me fera rien tu peux en être certaine, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Comment tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ? Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Rachel. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis plus d'un an Quinn ? Si je suis, comme tu dis, la personne qui compte le plus pour toi, pourquoi tu n'as plus répondu à mes messages alors que je n'avais besoin que de toi quand j'étais dans une mauvaise passe ? »

« Je le regrette Rachel, si tu savais comme chaque jour je m'en veux pour ça… »

« Et chaque jour je t'en veux de m'avoir ignoré sans aucune raison. »

« Détrompes-toi, j'avais mes raisons… »

« Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir quelles étaient-elles ? A part le fait qu'après toutes ces années tu étais sans doute encore jalouse du fait que je t'ai volé Finn. » Dis-je en me retournant et en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Finn. » Répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Oh si, tu ne pourras pas me mentir à ce propos Quinn, je sais très bien ce qu'il t'a pris ce soir-là, j'ai embrassé Finn et la garce du lycée est remontée à la surface. »

« Je ne suis plus cette fille Rachel ! » Elle se recul et relève ses yeux vers les miens. « J'ai changé. »

« En quoi tu as changé ? En laissant tomber tes amis ? Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche de tes raisons, c'est ta vie après tout, si tu étais encore amoureuse de Finn il fallait me le dire… »

Des lèvres chaudes plaquées soudainement contre les miennes m'empêchent de finir ma phrase. J'écarquille les yeux, étonnée, avant de fermer doucement les paupières et de répondre tendrement à son baiser. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ? C'est la seule solution qu'elle ait trouvé pour me faire taire ? En tout cas son stratagème fonctionne à la perfection. Ses lèvres abandonnent les miennes, elle baisse la tête et regarde le sol en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser mon regard.

« Désolé. »

Je pose un doigt sous son menton et le relève légèrement jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le mien.

« Ne le sois pas. »

Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement en mettant tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle dans ce baiser. Elle y répond et l'approfondit amoureusement. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse avant de rompre le baiser et de la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai encore moins envie de partir maintenant. » Me dit-elle en soupirant et en posant son front contre le mien.

Je souris.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu peux rester là tout le temps que tu voudras. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle retrouve soudainement son air sérieux et me regarde dans les yeux l'air gênée.

« Rachel… Je crois que je t'aime. »

Je ris légèrement en entendant la tournure de sa phrase et lève un sourcil en demandant :

« Tu crois ? »

Elle sourit et fait une petite grimace pour me montrer qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait que je me moque d'elle mais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

« Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? »

« Plutôt oui. » Dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. « Je crois que je t'aime aussi Quinn. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime Quinn Fabray. »

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et elle s'en empare délicatement. La position sur le canapé n'étant pas très confortable, je l'allonge et me met au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit dans le baiser et passe sa main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Pour plus de confort pour elle vu que je dois l'écraser totalement, je passe ma jambe de l'autre côté de la sienne pour pouvoir prendre appuie sur mon genou et donc l'alléger un peu de mon poids. Celui-ci frôle le canapé avant de tomber dans le vide et de m'entrainer dans sa chute sous le petit rire amusé de Quinn qui ne s'enquit pour moi qu'après en me demandant si je ne me suis pas fait mal. En guise de réponse, je l'attrape par la taille d'un geste vif et la tire vers moi. Nous voilà maintenant toute les deux par terre, riant comme des folles. Elle s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Je passe ma main délicatement entre les mèches blondes de ses cheveux avant de rompre le baiser et de me lever. Puis je prends ses mains et l'aide à se relever elle aussi. Elle s'approche de de moi, dans le but de m'embrasser encore surement mais je recule, ses mains toujours accrochées aux miennes, l'entrainant avec moi. Un sourire et des yeux interrogateurs sur son visage, un regard derrière moi, un petit « o » étonné avec sa bouche en voyant où je l'emmène, ses yeux retrouvant les miens dans un regard empli d'amour et un sourire timide apparaissant sur ses lèvres, son visage s'approchant du mien,… Je ne me recul pas quand elle retente de m'embrasser, je ferme les yeux, unie mes lèvres aux siennes, passe mes mains autour de sa taille et ferme la porte de la chambre derrière nous…

* * *

**Wanky ! Bref, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Le petit flash-back vous a plu ? Ouais non, le plus important c'est...le Faberry vous a plu ? :D**

**Chapitre assez conséquent oui, c'est pour m'excuser d'avance du hiatus qui arrive... Je pars en vacance, je ne pourrait malheureusement pas publier la suite... Mais on se retrouve dans trois semaines pour un chapitre Brittana !**

**En attendant vous pouvez m'harceler de reviews, faire de la pub pour mon histoire auprès de vos amis et tout, vous pouvez la follow comme ça vous serez les premiers au courant de la mise en ligne du prochain chapitrre, me follow pour avoir toutes les histoires que je publie, ça ne me pose aucun soucis, faites ce que bon vous semble ! **

**Passez de bonnes vacances pour les personnes concernées ou alors bon courage pour le boulot pour les autres ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Vous l'attendiez ? Vous l'avez ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, exclusivement du Brittana cette fois ! (C'est vrai, j'écris une fic Brittana mais en mettant tout sauf du Brittana dedans, je vous fais languir, qu'est-ce que je suis méchante !)**

**Bon juste une petite chose, mes chapitres se faisant de plus en plus long, il va être EXTRÊMEMENT difficile pour moi de poursuivre le rythme de publication que j'avais commencé à faire. C'est pourquoi, je ne publierais plus maintenant que toute les deux ou trois semaines. Je vous conseille donc vivement de follow l'histoire si vous voulez être au courant de sa date de sortie. En effet, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, si vous vous abonnez à l'histoire, un mail vous sera envoyé lors de la parution des prochains chapitres. Pour ma part, je trouve ce système assez ingénieux haha ;)**

**J'aimerai aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que certains me lisent depuis le début sans arrêter et en me laissant un petit commentaire à chaque fois :)**

**Ce chapitre est innovateur. Il sera différent des autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est écrit au passé. (Oui j'ai voulu tester le truc, voir si cela vous plaisait...). On verra vos avis dans les reviews... ;)**

**Sinon quelques petites précisions pour la conversation téléphonique qui va suivre :**

**Quand Brittany parlera, ce sera écrit en** _italique donc comme ceci_ **et quand Santana parlera ce sera écrit en** **gras donc comme cela**.

**Bref, vous savez ce qu'italique et gras signifie, vous êtes pas bête, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

_Quoi ? Elle t'a viré de chez elle ?_

**Oui ! Elle m'a donné mes affaires là ! Je suis à la rue !**

_Mais pourquoi ?_

**Quinn, sa meilleure amie est arrivée et depuis qu'elle est là elles font des bébés ensemble H24 ! Au début elle devait rester un week-end mais le week-end s'est transformé en une semaine et maintenant elle reste vivre chez Rachel !**

_Mais… Où est-ce que tu as dormis cette semaine alors ?_

**Chez moi.**

J'explosais de rire.

_Donc tu as un chez toi ? Tu n'es pas à la rue ?_

**Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je n'aime pas ma colloc', pas du tout !**

_Trouve-toi un autre logement._

**Facile à dire ! Je n'ai pas l'argent pour ça !**

Je réfléchis à un moyen de l'aider…

**Bref, je peux venir chez toi ?**

_Quoi ?! Vivre chez moi ?_ Je rougis derrière mon téléphone.

Je l'entendis rire et dire d'une voix charmeuse. **Bah oui, rien que toi… et moi…**

J'étais sure qu'elle faisait un de ses clins d'œil derrière son téléphone ! Je ris bêtement.

**Non mais pas longtemps, une heure, juste pour me changer d'air, je n'aime pas l'atmosphère de cet appart'…**

_Bah là je suis en pause, je ne vais pas tarder à retourner au bureau, je bosse cette après-midi…_

**Umh… Et ce soir ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?**

Je réfléchis un instant. Le vendredi soir, Sam organisait toujours ses « soirées poker » avec ses collègues. Il ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que je ne sois pas là pour une fois. Je souris et répondis :

_Non je n'ai rien de prévu pourquoi ?_

**Je te proposerai bien de sortir, une soirée entre filles…**

_Avec Rachel et Quinn ?_

**Non, juste nous deux. Enfin si tu es d'accord. Les textos c'est bien mais se voir aussi, ça permet d'apprendre à se connaître plus vite.**

Je souris, elle a des arguments, elle ne me laisserai pas dire non si je ne souhaitais pas passer ma soirée en sa compagnie.

_Rendez-vous où et à quelle heure ?_

**Umh tu connais « Le NY Lights » ? À Manhattan ?**

_La boîte de nuit ?_

**Oui, ça t'intéresse ?**

_J'adore danser._ Répondis-je en souriant.

**Alors on se dit rendez-vous à 22h ? Comme ça on peut parler un peu avant l'arrivée de la foule qui se fait aux alentours de 23h.**

_Alors…22h ou 23h ? _Demandais-je un peu perdue.

Elle se mis à rire. **22h. Ça te va ?**

_Oui ça me va._

** A ce soir alors.**

_A ce soir…_

Je raccrochais le téléphone et regardais mon reflet dans le plastique du micro-onde. Un énorme sourire idiot avait envahi mon visage. Je regardai l'heure et m'aperçus que j'étais légèrement en retard. J'attrapai ma veste, mon sac et quittai mon appart' en courant jusqu'à mon lieu de travail, le premier patient devait surement déjà être arrivé, Monsieur Thomson était toujours en avance !

* * *

Pas celle-ci.

Ni celle-ci.

Non elle est trop moche elle.

Je reposais tour à tour sur le lit les robes qui ne me convenaient pas.

- « Chérie tu es là ? » Entendais-je depuis notre chambre.

- « Oui je cherche une tenue pour ce soir. » Répondis-je.

Une jolie petite frimousse blonde fit son apparition dans le coin de la porte.

- « Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Sam en souriant.

Je lui souris et répondis :

- « Bien sûr, tu es chez toi non ? »

Il rit, entra dans la chambre, m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de demander :

- « Tu veux te faire belle pour mes amis ? »

- « Non, je sors ce soir. »

- « Oh… Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en me lâchant et en me regardant dans les yeux.

- « En boîte avec une amie. » Lui répondis-je, toute souriante. « Il me faut une robe mais je ne sais pas laquelle mettre. Tu choisirais quoi toi ? »

Il regarda toutes mes robes courtes et décolletées et fit la grimace.

- « Un jean et un col roulé ? »

- « Je vais en boîte, pas au boulot. » Répondis-je en riant.

- « Oui mais tu n'as pas besoin de mettre une tenue comme ça, si ? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir :

- « Ummh si. Tout le monde est habillé comme ça en boîte. Sors de ton trou papi. » Dis-je en riant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- « Les filles qui cherchent à se faire des coups d'un soir peut-être mais toi tu es déjà prise à ce que je sache… » Renchérit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « J'ai juste envie d'être jolie. Tu ne vas pas me faire un "caprice" parce que j'ai envie de me sentir belle non ? »

- « Bien si justement, je ne veux pas que tu portes ça. Tu te rends compte que tous les mecs vont te reluquer ?! »

- « Et puis ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? »

Je me mis à regretter ce que je venais de dire aussitôt après avoir posé cette question. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance en moi, je le savais, c'était bien ça le problème, il ne devait pas, je ne méritai pas une telle confiance… Il baissa la tête et répondit :

- « Si, c'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance… »

Je me rapprochai de lui, lui prenant la main et plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- « J'y vais avec une amie. Il ne se passera rien, il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur ses traits. Il serra ma main dans la sienne puis regarda les robes sur mon lit.

- « La noire que tu portais à ma première représentation t'a toujours été à ravir. »

Je souris, pris la robe concernée et me regardai dans le miroir en la collant contre moi pour me rappeler l'effet qu'elle donnait.

- « Celle-ci ? »

Il hocha la tête pour approuver puis me sourit.

- « Mets-là. »

J'hochai la tête et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- « Merci de ton aide. »

- « Tu comptes partir à quelle heure ? »

- « Après manger, le temps de me préparer quoi. »

- « Mais… Il est à peine 18h. Tu ne vas pas mettre tant de temps pour te préparer quand même ?! »

- « Tu me connais, je suis une femme. » Je ris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, je finis de manger tranquillement le plat de riz que mon homme m'a préparé. Enfin… Le plat de riz que j'avais fait ce midi mais qu'il a réchauffé. Débarrassant les restes de repas, je regardai la pendule qui m'indiqua qu'il était 20h30. Il était temps que je parte où j'allais être en retard, surtout si je me faisais prendre en otage par les amis de Sam qui seraient là d'ici peu. J'attrapai mon petit sac à main que j'avais ressorti pour l'occasion et m'apprêtai à partir jusqu'à ce que le regard réprobateur de mon petit ami m'en empêche. Je tournai donc les talons et retournai le voir afin de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et en lui disant de ne pas m'attendre. Puis, je sortis tranquillement et j'arrêtai un taxi. Direction le NY Lights !

* * *

**POV Santana :**

- « Tu n'es pas censée être de repos ce soir ma belle ? » Me demanda mon patron en s'asseyant au bar à côté de moi et en posant son immonde main sur ma cuisse.

- « Je suis de repos. J'attends une amie. » Dis-je en regardant avec dégoût sa grosse main posée sur moi.

- « Ah. Tu me la présenteras ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait pas que je travaille ici. D'ailleurs, je ne suis dans cette boîte que parce que je peux avoir des réductions sur la boisson. »

Je bu une gorgée de mon verre pendant que le gérant de la boîte ria aux éclats et monta un peu plus sa main sur ma jambe. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé dès le départ, pourquoi je l'ai même laissé me toucher plutôt que de l'insulter dans ma langue maternelle comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. La réponse est simple, c'est le boss. Ici, toutes les serveuses, danseuses ou barmaids comme moi doivent subir sa répugnance sans pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot ou sinon c'est la porte. Il n'a pas de mal à trouver de nouvelle venues, son club est l'un des plus réputés de la ville !

Je le regardai et lui fis un sourire mesquin. Il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse virer pour avoir avoué cette chose ! En guise de réponse, il passa sa main sous ma robe et se dirigea un peu plus près de mon entre-jambe.

Fais chier.

Je sortis mon portable pour regarder l'heure, finis mon verre cul-sec et me levai.

- « Désolé Jeff mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ça ira plus loin » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Mon amie va arriver ou est arrivée je ne sais pas, je vais aller vérifier. »

Il soupira.

- « Amuse-toi mon bébé espagnol. Peut-être à plus tard cette nuit… » Me répondit-il en imitant mon clin d'œil.

- « C'est cela oui. » Lui dis-je en partant, me dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

Des groupes de fumeurs sur le trottoir, des jeunes déjà ivre-mort alors qu'il n'est pas 00h allongés par terre, riant seuls, pendant que leurs amis sont au téléphone,… L'atmosphère extérieure n'inspirait, à première vue, pas confiance. Je serrai un peu plus mon sac contre moi, imaginant qu'un homme vienne en courant dans ma direction et me le vol à l'arraché. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que Santana arrive. Le vent froid m'arracha un frisson. Rien de plus normal étant donné ma tenue. Je me rapprochai du bâtiment et me trouvai un coin à l'abri des courants d'air, regardant, toujours aussi pas rassurée, les jeunes autour de moi. Je remarquai alors une longue file de personnes en train d'attendre devant la porte, celle-ci étant gardée par un homme assez grand d'une quarantaine d'années. Certains entraient, d'autres étaient condamnés à rebrousser chemin. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, les groupes mixtes ou les groupes de filles étaient plus avantagés pour pouvoir rentrer que les petits groupes uniquement masculins. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi un jeune homme s'énerva et rebroussa chemin en maudissant l'homme en costume qui ne faisait que son travail (même si celui-ci était un peu discriminatoire…). Sans doute l'ai-je trop fixé ou bien… Non, il a dû sentir mon regard sur lui pour qu'il se retourne et vienne vers moi en souriant.

- « Tu es seule bébé ? »

- « Non, j'attends quelqu'un. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

- « Ca ne t'intéresserait pas de l'attendre à l'intérieur ? »

- « Non. Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous ici, pas à l'intérieur, donc je vais l'attendre ici. »

- « Allé, fais un effort. Pour moi. » Il me sourit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. « T'es avec moi comme ça je pourrais rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je te paye un verre, on peut passer la soirée ensemble toi et moi ou alors tu vis ta vie et je vis la mienne. »

Plus j'essayai d'enlever son bras autour de moi avec des mouvements d'épaules, plus celui-ci resserrait son étreinte. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et lui dis de la voix qui se voulait la plus dur et la moins tremblante possible :

- « Lâches-moi. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, il se retrouva projeté en arrière pendant qu'une petite main attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir et me tira contre elle.

* * *

**POV Santana :**

Je pense être arrivée à ce que l'on appelle « le bon moment ». Je passai mon bras autour de la taille de la blonde, toute tremblante, contre moi et regardai l'homme avec dégoût et rage :

- « Fais attention à qui tu t'en prends la prochaine fois. »

Puis, je tournai les talons et rebroussai chemin vers l'entrée de la boîte en demandant d'une voix douce à mon amie :

- « Ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour me dire que tout allait bien mais tremblait encore. Sans doute n'était-ce que le froid…

- « Saletés de lesbiennes. » Entendis-je l'homme fulminer derrière moi.

C'en était trop. Je lâchai la blonde et plongeai sur lui en lui balançant toutes les insultes en espagnol que je connaisse. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de bien l'amocher en lui mettant une bonne droite, deux jolies mains serrèrent mon bras et le retinrent. Je relevai le regard pour croiser celui de la blonde, d'un bleu azur, brillant et emplit de douceur. Sans doute la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu en ce monde. Je me relevai de sur cet abruti et repris Brittany par la taille. Avant d'entrer dans la boîte, je me retournai une dernière fois vers lui et passai mon doigt très lentement le long de mon cou, lui disant de manière très claire que, s'il retouchait à mon amie, c'était un homme mort.

Marco nous laissa passer sans embûches puis nous entrâmes dans la boîte. Son regard émerveillé par les lumières de toutes les couleurs et allant d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre me fit sourire. Cette fille était décidément la chose la plus mignonne que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle tourna sa tête vers la mienne et me sourit comme personne de m'avait jamais encore sourit. Un sourire vrai, un sourire joyeux, ravi de ma présence à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air heureuse avec moi, elle me faisait complètement fondre, moi aussi j'étais bien avec elle. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, juste elle, moi et… mon boss ?! Pourquoi venait-il vers nous lui ? Ohlala misère, si elle apprenait que je travaillais ici je perdrais toute crédibilité. J'approchai mon visage du sien et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

- « On va danser ? »

Son visage s'illumina. Avais-je dit le mot magique ? Je lui souris, la pris par la main et l'emmenai sur la piste de danse.

Tourbillonnant gracieusement face à moi en suivant le rythme de la musique, je la regardai, éblouie par tant de beauté. A côté d'elle, je me mouvais comme un hippopotame, moi qui pourtant suis pleine de finesse et de fluidité dans mes mouvements.

Combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça, à la regarder danser ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je décidai alors de me rapprocher un peu plus près d'elle, gardant une limite entre nos deux corps, nous frôlant suivant nos pas. Elle sourit et se prêta au jeu, bougeant son corps tout près du mien, me faisant bouillonner intérieurement et me faisant frissonner à chaque contact. L'attraper et l'embrasser sur le champ. Voilà la seule chose à laquelle je pensai mais au fond je doutai que le geste lui plaise vraiment. Mieux valait attendre un peu pour être sûr de ne pas tout gâcher en se précipitant. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou en souriant et en continuant de danser coller-serrer. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur ma taille en me regardant dans les yeux. Son corps chaud contre le mien commença à me faire perdre la tête combiné à une légère odeur de vanille qui envahit mes narines et qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, me fit frissonner de plaisir. Ses longs cheveux blonds commençant à être décoiffés et une légère teinte rosée sur le bout de ses joues par la chaleur m'indiquèrent que cela devait faire un petit moment que nous devions être en train de danser. J'allais lui proposer que l'on aille prendre un verre quand une fille passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me cria à l'oreille pour couvrir la musique :

- « Depuis quand on ramène ses nouvelles conquêtes à son lieu de travail belle brune ? »

Je tournai la tête et lâchai la blonde, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Mon ex et son groupe d'amis me regardaient en riant. Je plissai les yeux et regardai la blondasse qui m'avait servi d'occupation pendant ces longues nuits d'hiver peu de temps auparavant. Je tournai la tête vers Brittany et lui dis :

- « Allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

Je la pris par la main et l'emmenai vers l'entrée, mon ex et ses amis nous talonnant. Son attitude commençant à m'énerver, une fois au calme, je me tournai vers elle et lui demandai très aimablement :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

- « Décidément tu craques pour les blondes ma vieille. » Répondit-elle en riant, espérant sans doute amuser la galerie avec ses remarques stupides.

- « Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai pas craqué pour toi à ce que je me souvienne. »

Je lui souris mesquinement. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et se renfrogna. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jouet pour moi et ce n'était pas moi qui la suppliais de rester tous les matins à mes côtés. Elle était faible, même avec ses amis, elle ne pouvait rien contre moi. Je repris plus calmement :

- « Pourquoi tu es ici Alyson ? Tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit de sortir de ma vie ? Il fallait te le dire en combien de langues ? Ah oui non, excuse moi j'oubliais, tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter un cerveau. »

La gifle ne mit pas longtemps avant de claquer sur ma joue et de repousser mon visage sur le côté à cause de la puissance. Je serrai les poings et la regardai méchamment, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur chaude que j'éprouvai sur ma face gauche. On ne frappe pas Santana Lopez. Je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur elle et à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure quand je sentis quelqu'un se coller contre mon dos et passer ses bras autour de ma taille. L'odeur de vanille réapparut. Puis, la plus belle voix que je n'ai jamais entendue me souffla à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner :

- « Calmes-toi Sanny. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, sa voix m'apaisa. Je me détendis et relâchai mes poings. Elle avait vraiment de la chance que l'ange blond soit intervenu. Je la regardai fixement.

- « Sors de ma vie Aly, ne viens plus me parler, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Je la fusillai du regard, mes yeux lançant des flammes. Je pourrais la brûler si je le voulais tellement ma haine envers elle est forte à ce moment précis. J'attrapai la main de Brittany et l'emmenai au premier étage, là où les gens pouvaient parler, flirter au calme. Elle ne me suivit pas. Tant mieux.

Là-haut, tous les canapés, toutes les tables étaient prises par des couples ou des groupes d'amis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de la porte qui m'indiqua 00h30. Déjà cette heure-là ?! Nous avions dansé aussi longtemps ?! Pourtant aucune fatigue musculaire ou autre signe qui me prouverait que nous sommes là, debout, depuis 22h, ne se faisait ressentir.

Je regardai Brittany du coin de l'œil, celle-ci semblait chercher de la place de libre quelque part. A cette heure-ci c'était peine perdu… Cependant, la blonde avança et alla vers le fond de la salle. Je la suivis, me demandant où-est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver de la place quand elle s'arrêta tout au fond, tira un peu sa robe et s'assit contre le mur.

- « On est bien ici non ? » Me dit-elle tout sourire.

Comment pourriez-vous répondre non à quelqu'un comme elle ? Elle est si belle, si innocente. C'est impossible croyez-moi. Je lui souris et m'assis à ses côtés.

- « Oui on est bien ici. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas sans rien me répondre. Son air enfantin me faisait complètement fondre. Oulaaa… Ce genre de choses était peut-être quelque chose qu'il valait mieux éviter de dire. Enfin, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver comme suspecte dans une enquête policière !

- « Que prends-tu ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien et me fixa.

- « Je ne sais pas. Surprends-moi. »

Je me levai en souriant et lui dis :

- « Ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je redescendis vers le bar, me demandant qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. De l'alcool ? Pas d'alcool ? On ne se connaissait pas encore assez pour que je puisse savoir ce qui lui plaisait ! J'arrivai au bar et allais voir ma collègue Natasha, aussi appelée « petite blonde à forte poitrine » par les habitués de cet endroit.

- « Nat' il me faut un truc à boire. » Criais-je pour couvrir le son de la musique et attirer son attention, elle qui était occupée à servir à tous les endroits.

- « Un "s'il te plait" ne t'écorcherai pas la gorge si ? » Me dit-elle en riant. « Hey au fait San tu tombes bien ! » Elle s'approcha de moi en délaissant un instant ses clients. « Tout le monde me demande un Lopez mais je ne connais pas la recette et July est parti, elle quittait plus tôt ce soir. »

Bingo ! Un Lopez serait parfait ! Je ne pourrais que la surprendre avec le cocktail que j'ai inventé il y a quelques mois et qui ne se fait qu'ici !

- « Donnes-moi un bout de papier, je vais t'écrire ça. »

Elle fouilla sous le comptoir et me sortit ce dont j'ai besoin pour écrire.

- « Merci beaucoup. » Me dit-elle en me tendant du papier et un stylo.

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à tout écrire pendant qu'elle prenait les commandes des gens et les servait. Elle revint vers moi 2 minutes après. Je lui tendis la recette en lui demandant :

- « Tu pourrais m'en faire deux s'il-te-plaiiit ? »

Mon exagération sur la formule de politesse la fit rire. Elle lut la recette et commença à préparer les boissons. Je la regardai galérer avec le fond de la bouteille de liqueur de coco en souriant malicieusement. C'était si bon de voir ses collègues bosser quand vous vous étiez de repos. Elle revint avec les deux verres et me les tendit.

- « Voilà. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Tu as intérêt à les avoir réussi ! » Lui répondis-je en lui tendant l'argent et en prenant les deux verres.

- « Un merci aussi ça t'écorcherai la gorge ? »

- « Merciiii. » Dis-je en ré-exagérant sur ce mot et en tournant les talons.

- « Bonne soirée ! » L'entendis-je crier depuis le bar pendant que je montai rejoindre Brittany.

* * *

**POV Brittany :**

Santana était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes et n'avait toujours pas réapparut. Je commençai à me demander si la brune n'était pas tombée sur la fille de tout à l'heure quand je la vis arriver, deux verres à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit le verre.

- « Et voilà pour mademoiselle. »

- « Merci. » Lui répondis-je en prenant mon verre empli d'un breuvage rouge feu.

- « A notre première soirée toute les deux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en approchant son verre du mien.

- « Qui ne sera, je l'espère, pas la dernière. » Dis-je en riant et en trinquant avec elle.

- « Aucun risque ! »

Elle ria avec moi et nous bûmes toute les deux une gorgée de notre boisson.

- « Hum, c'est très bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demandai-je.

- « Un Lopez ! » Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant tout haut.

- « Lopez… Comme Santana Lopez ? Tu as un cocktail qui porte ton nom ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et me regarda en souriant :

- « Tu connais mon nom ? »

- « Hum oui, Rachel a dû le mentionner une fois au téléphone ou je ne sais plus. »

- « Umh… Elle devait être énervée quand elle m'a appelé comme ça. Elle ne m'appelle par mon nom de famille que quand je l'énerve ce qui, soit dit en passant, arrive très souvent. » Elle se mit à rire. « C'est moi qui ai créé ce cocktail, c'est pour ça qu'il porte mon nom. »

- « Sérieusement ? » Demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

- « Oui. Je t'ai assez surprise ? » Elle ria.

- « Ah ça oui. Et donc… La fille de tout à l'heure… »

- « Mon ex oui. » Elle me fixa, cherchant surement à voir ma réaction. « Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes ? »

- « De ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas tout.

- « Que j'aime les filles. » Me dit-elle en souriant ou riant face à mon manque de rapidité de compréhension.

- « Ah non. Tu es une licorne c'est tout. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- « Une quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- « Une licorne. Tu es magique. »

Elle continua de rire.

- « Ne te moques pas de moi. » Lui dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur sa cuisse dénudée.

- « Non. Bien sûr que non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je trouve ça mignon en fait. » Elle me regarda en souriant et posa sa main sur la mienne, m'empêchant de la retirer de sa cuisse. « Et ça aussi c'est mignon. » Me dit-elle, toujours avec le sourire, en désignant mes joues qui commençaient à rosir.

Je secouai la tête et ris.

- « Il fait chaud ici, je n'y suis pour rien. »

- « Umh umh. » Me répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- « Ça va ta joue ? Tu n'as pas mal ? » Demandai-je en récupérant ma main et en la posant sur le visage de mon amie. « Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte. » La brune frissonna tandis-que je caressai sa joue encore rouge de mon pouce.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. » Me dit-elle en souriant et en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mon cœur se mit à battre étonnamment vite pendant que mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres, rouges, pulpeuses, irrésistibles. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, essayant de réprimer l'envie de l'embrasser qui commençait à prendre possession de moi. J'écartai ma main de sa joue mais celle-ci vint poser la sienne par-dessus la mienne et me la caresser de son pouce. C'en était trop, je n'allais pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps, surtout si elle me regardait avec ces yeux-là, ses yeux de séductrice. Elle tourna enfin la tête et regarda derrière moi, me permettant enfin de reprendre une respiration normale.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est revenue ? » Demandai-je alors.

- « Qui ? Ah mon ex non, je voyais juste que des places venaient de se libérer. On y va ? »

- « Il doit se faire tard alors non ? »

- « Pas plus de 2h je pense. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et m'aida à finir de me relever en souriant et en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je regardai nos deux mains ensembles et souris timidement en relevant les yeux sur son visage pour finalement rencontrer les siens.

- « Tu as les mains douces. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je souris et continuai de la regarder dans les yeux. Je devais avoir un de ces sourires idiot en ce moment même, je n'osai même pas imaginer ma tête d'ailleurs.

- « On va s'assoir ? »

J'hochai la tête et la suivis, m'asseyant sur le banc de cuir en face du sien puis reprenant une gorgée de mon verre.

- « Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, la fille de tout à l'heure, ton ex, elle a dit que tu travaillais ici. C'est vrai ? » Demandai-je timidement.

- « Oui. »

- « Tu fais quoi ici ? »

- « Barmaid. Ça paye le loyer » Me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- « Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, la première fois à Central Park, j'ai toujours cru que, comme Rachel, tu travaillais dans la musique. »

- « Umh non. » Elle baissa les yeux. « J'aurais aimé oui. Etre chanteuse comme elle était mon rêve au lycée mais…, même si je ne le reconnaitrai jamais devant elle, Berry a beaucoup plus de talent que moi. » Elle leva les épaules et me sourit.

- « C'est vrai qu'elle est très talentueuse. Tu n'as jamais essayé pour autant ? »

- « La psy qui est en toi a pris le dessus là non ? » Me dit-elle en riant, me faisant rire à mon tour. « Si, j'ai essayé bien sûr. Plusieurs gars m'ont promis qu'ils feraient un album avec moi, tiens d'ailleurs i peine 3 mois, un français m'a vu et m'a proposé que l'on travaille ensemble. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Ces enfoirés prennent mon numéro mais ne m'appellent jamais ! »

- « Un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui te rappellera Santana, j'en suis sure. Tu as énormément de talent toi aussi tu sais. La première fois que je t'ai entendu chanter j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. » Dis-je en rougissant légèrement. « C'était la plus belle chose que j'entendais dans ce monde. »

- « You take my breath away… » Fredonna-t-elle en souriant. « Merci Britt, c'est gentil de me remonter le moral mais je me plais bien en tant que barmaid donc je compte bien rester ici. »

- « C'est l'excuse que tu sors aux autres ? A Rachel ? A Kurt ? Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, ça se voit dans ton regard que ce travail ne te plait pas. »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, la psy est là. » Elle se remit à rire.

- « San ! Sois sérieuse un instant s'il te plait… » Je la regardai tristement. « Tu es une fille bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et de faire ce qu'il te plait. De plus, tu as du talent, tu chantes merveilleusement bien, tu peux faire de ta passion ton métier et en vivre. »

- « Et tu seras ma musicienne ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Je serais tout ce que tu voudras oui. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Suite à ma réponse, son sourire s'agrandit tandis que je remarquai que ses yeux d'un si beau noir brillaient. C'est la première fois que je la vis comme ça, emplit d'émotion. Je finis mon verre et souris en lui demandant :

- « Alors ma licorne, une dernière danse avant de rentrer ? »

Elle sourit et finit sa boisson d'une traite.

- « Avec plaisir ma Britt-Britt. »

Elle se mit debout, alla devant moi, tendit sa main vers moi, paume vers le haut et changea le ton de sa voix en me demandant :

- « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Je ris devant son imitation puis je me raclai la gorge et répondis très sérieusement :

- « Avec plaisir très chère. »

Je posai ma main dans la sienne, ressentant encore ce frisson électrique extrêmement agréable qui m'avait parcouru toute la soirée à chaque fois que je la touchais. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les miens et nous redescendîmes ensemble vers la piste de danse.

La dernière danse se transforma en deux dernières danses, puis trois, puis quatre, si bien que finalement nous restâmes ensemble une heure voir deux heures de plus puisque mon amie voulut me raccompagner chez moi. La route se fit dans le calme. Aucune de nous ne parla, sans doute épuisées toute les deux de notre soirée. Arrivées chez moi, nous descendîmes toute les deux du taxi, Santana précisant au chauffeur qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes. Elle me suivit jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête au palier de l'immeuble et que je me tourne vers elle.

- « Voilà… On y est. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

- « C'est ici que tu habites alors. » Dit-elle en inspectant les alentours et en regardant la grande bâtisse. « J'aime bien. C'est mieux que par chez moi en tout cas. »

- « Il faudra que tu me montres là où tu habites alors. » Dis-je en riant.

- « Oui. » Elle ria avec moi. « Il faudra. » Elle me regarda dans les yeux, me souriant tendrement.

- « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi San. »

- « Il faudra que l'on recommence alors. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle ne m'en avait pas encore fait depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui me fit sourire.

- « Oui. Il faudra. » Je souris timidement et regardai le sol.

- « Tu te moques de moi là non ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

- « Peut-être un peu oui. Ça te pose un problème ? » Demandai-je en posant de nouveau mon regard sur elle.

- « Aucun. » Répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

Je la regardai en souriant. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, profitant juste de l'avoir près de moi et de pouvoir la regarder, de pouvoir la voir me sourire grâce à l'unique lumière provenant du lampadaire derrière nous. Le jour comme la nuit elle restait magnifique. Sa peau mate, ses cheveux ébène, sa fine petite silhouette dans sa belle robe noire, la lumière luisant sur son épaule nue,…

- « Tu devrais y aller. » Finissais-je par dire pour rompre le silence pendant lequel nous nous regardions et nous nous souriions mutuellement. « Le taxi ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment et puis... On risque toute les deux d'attraper froid si l'on reste trop longtemps dehors ainsi... »

- « Tant que je le paye je pense que le chauffeur n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. » Me répondit-elle en riant. « Bon et bien, si tu me mets à la porte… »

- « Je ne te met pas à la porte Sanny… »

- « Je sais. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit alors. »

- « Oui. »

Elle me sourit en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade pendant que la brune prit ma main dans la sienne. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de mon visage doucement. Je ne reculai pas et fermai les yeux alors que mon amie déposait un doux baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je rouvrais alors les yeux et croisai les siens. Elle se recula en souriant.

- « Bonne nuit Britt-Britt. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons et en lâchant ma main tout doucement, se séparant de mes doigts au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait.

- « Bonne nuit Sanny. » Répondis-je dans un souffle, toujours pas remise de ce qu'il venait de se passer, de ce simple "bisou" qui, déposé à quelques millimètres près, aurait pu vouloir dire beaucoup plus.

Je la regardais monter dans le taxi puis vis la voiture partir au loin. Je sortis la clé électronique de l'immeuble en montant les marches et entrai à l'intérieur, rentrant chez moi. Verrouillant la porte derrière moi, je posai mon petit sac à main par terre et m'adossai contre celle-ci. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Sam devait dormir et les fenêtres insonorisées empêchaient le brouhaha de la rue de parvenir jusque-ici. Le seul bruit, résonnant encore dans la nuit, dans ce silence de mort, le boum-boum, toujours aussi fort, des battements de mon cœur.

* * *

**The End !**

**Non je rigole, ce n'est pas la fin. Ok ma blague était vraiment nulle vue qu'au début ce que je disais signifiait qu'il y avait une suite...**

**Bref ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**Bien ? Pas bien ? Passable ? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews :)**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Ciao ! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey les licornes ! :D**

**Je vous amène le nouveau chapitre que certains attendent avec impatience donc en gros j'illumine votre journée haha :P (A moins qu'une personne du Glee cast vous ai tweeté, dans ce cas là je n'illumine rien du tout xD).**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui... Je ne dois pas être trop inspirée pour raconter des conneries ;)**

**Ah oui juste une petite chose, pour ceux et celles qui ne follow pas encore l'histoire, je vous conseille fortement de le faire ou alors de me follow sur twitter puisque je ne sais jamais quand je publierai le prochain chapitre (à part que ça sera un jeudi donc limite, tous les vendredi vous venez voir xD).**

**Voilà, après mon petit blabla, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Un réveil brutal. C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire concernant le réveil que j'avais eu ce matin. Il était à peine 9 heure que le téléphone avait sonné. A peine remise de ma soirée d'hier en compagnie de Santana, je devais faire face à une Rachel en panique qui me demandait de venir chez elle au plus vite. Je me préparais donc en vitesse sans réveiller Sam, laissais un mot sur la table pour le prévenir et lui dire de ne pas m'attendre pour manger, sortais de l'appartement et entrais dans un taxi. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés comme je ne sais quoi en une queue de cheval haute comme au lycée et, concernant le maquillage, j'avais mis le minimum nécessaire. J'espérais donc ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un que je connaissais ou quelqu'un comme… Comme la jolie brune qui attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble de Rachel, Santana. Je payais le chauffeur et sortais de la voiture.

« Hey » Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans mes bras pour l'enlacer amicalement.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me souris. Elle aussi avait l'air fatigué mais, contrairement à moi, elle était toujours aussi belle, même avec de petites cernes sous les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandais-je.

« Et bien, Quinn m'a appelé en me disant que Rachel avait reçu une lettre et qu'il fallait que je vienne tout de suite. Ensuite elle m'a dit que tu serais là aussi donc je t'attendais. »

« C'est gentil de m'attendre. » Lui dis-je en souriant. « Je vais enfin rencontrer la fameuse Quinn ! »

« Et le fameux Faberry ! »

Elle rit pendant que nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble. A ce que je voyais, la brune avait gardé les clés de l'appart de la chanteuse. Sans doute pour pouvoir squatter de temps à autre. Je souris en m'imaginant la tête de Rachel voyant mon amie installée dans son canapé comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demandais-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Comme un bébé. Et toi ? »

J'hochais la tête pour lui répondre que oui et nous sortions toute les deux pour nous diriger vers le loft de Rachel. Santana déverrouilla la porte et entra en mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

« Pitié, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas nu comme dans ce cauchemar horrible que j'ai fait l'autre nuit. »

« Santana ! » Entendis-je Rachel hurler depuis le salon.

Je riais et entrais derrière elle. Une jeune femme blonde, un peu plus petite que moi vint à notre rencontre.

« Non elles sont habillées San. »

« Merci d'être là. » Dit la blonde en étreignant Santana.

Je les regardais silencieusement et vis Rachel venir vers nous.

« Brittany ! Tu es venu ! » Dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

« Oui bien sûr. »

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi puis me reculais. Elle me regarda en souriant puis regarda Quinn et Santana et fronça les sourcils.

« Bon c'est bon vous vous êtes assez dit bonjour non ? » Dit-elle à l'attention des deux filles qui arracha un rire à la brune.

« Que de jalousie ! » Dit-elle en s'écartant de Quinn.

La jeune chanteuse fit une grimace à la latina avant de nous regarder Quinn et moi.

« Quinn, voici Brittany. Brittany, je te présente Quinn, ma petite amie. »

Je souris en regardant la jolie blonde devant moi passer son bras autour de la taille de la brune et l'embrasser sur le front.

« Eurk ! Prenez une chambre. » Intervint Santana m'arrachant un rire.

Tout ce qu'elle disait avait pour but d'énerver Rachel et le pire c'est que cela marchait, la petite brune lui lança un regard assassin.

« Bon allé Berry, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai me recoucher au plus vite. » Dit-elle en entrant dans la salle. « Où-est-elle cette lettre ? »

« Sur la table. » Répondit Quinn.

Nous la suivîmes toute les trois. Le petit corps de Rachel se mis à trembler devant moi. J'allais intervenir pour la rassurer mais Quinn fut plus rapide. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la petite brune et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Je rejoignais donc Santana et les laissais seule. Celle-ci tenait le bout de papier dans sa main et l'examinait. Je passais ma tête par-dessus son épaule et lisais l'unique phrase qui se trouvait dessus :

_"Tic toc, l'horloge tourne, j'attends mon argent."_

La brune tourna la tête et me fixa. Je baissais les yeux sur elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me dise quelque chose mais elle ne dit rien et me sourit.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant et en passant ma main sur ma joue.

« Non. » Dit-elle en souriant et en posant le papier sur la table. « Tu sens bon. »

« Merci. » Répondis-je en riant. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça. » Dis-je en rougissant.

« Je suis imprévisible. » Souffla-t-elle en approchant son visage de mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson. « C'est ton parfum qui sent la vanille comme ça ? »

« Euh non ça doit être mon shampoing. »

J'essayais de garder un rythme respiratoire convenable pendant que mon amie détachait mes cheveux, essayant de ne pas penser que la brune se trouvait coller contre moi et respirait mon odeur. Dire que j'étais venu pour rendre service à Rachel et que je me retrouvais en train de lutter contre toutes les idées qui envahissaient mon esprit et contre cette odeur de noix de coco qui prenait possession de moi.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous croyez que c'est lui ? »

La voix de Quinn nous surprise toute les deux. Santana releva la tête un peu trop vite et vint frapper mon menton, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Je passais ma main là où sa tête avait heurté la mienne et appuyais dessus pour essayer d'avoir moins mal.

« Mince, excuse-moi. Ça va ? » Demanda Santana, paniquée.

J'hochais la tête pour dire à la brune que j'allais bien et regardai sur le petit couple qui nous observait.

« Je croyais que maintenant que tu étais avec Quinn toute cette histoire n'avait plus d'importance. » Dis-je à l'attention de Rachel.

« Comment ça ? » Intervint Quinn en haussant un sourcil et en regardant sa petite amie.

« Bah oui, tu ne vas pas payer le gars aussi cher pour qu'il garde ton secret alors que d'ici peu de temps les paparazzis vont découvrir votre relation non ? »

« Quoi ?! C'est pour ça qu'il t'harcèle et menace tout le monde ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'emporta Quinn.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi c'est important c'est ma carrière… » Dit Rachel dépitée.

Quinn souffla et passa devant Rachel. Elle prit les mains de la brune dans les sienne, plia un peu les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux en prenant une voix douce :

« Bébé on est toute les deux maintenant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que l'on soit ensemble, enfin réuni, plus de Finn, de Puck,… Juste nous deux ? Tu vas laisser ce type nous gâcher ça ? »

« Ça gâcherai ma carrière… »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que l'on aille se promener ensemble ?! » Demanda la blonde en haussant le ton de sa voix. « Pour ta foutu carrière ?! Ce n'est pas ton orientation sexuelle mais ta voix qui compte, le reste on s'en fou ! »

« Ça clash ! » Intervint Santana en riant.

« Toi tais-toi Santana ! » S'énerva Quinn.

La blonde regarda Rachel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardais le sol sans savoir quoi dire.

« Viens avec moi. » Elle prit Rachel par le poignet et l'emmena dans leur chambre en refermant derrière elles.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans l'appartement. Je lançais alors un regard vers Santana qui se retenait de rire en regardant la porte par laquelle les deux femmes étaient sorties.

« Ça s'était ce qu'on appelle une sacrée gaffe ! » Dit-elle enfin en riant. « Je crois que Berry n'avait pas du dire à Fabgay pourquoi un fou la menaçait. »

Je déglutissais et m'éloignais un peu d'elle.

« Arrête San, je ne savais pas… J'ai tout foutu en l'air… »

« Tu n'as rien foutu en l'air, c'est elles qui sont surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Rien de mieux qu'une réconciliation sous la couette ! » Dit-elle en continuant de rire.

Sa phrase m'arracha un sourire.

« Sanny… Rachel me faisait confiance et je viens de balancer sa confiance sous un bus… »

« Balancer sa confiance sous un bus ? Jamais entendu cette expression. » Elle s'approcha de moi et me sourit en me prenant la main. « C'est comme les licornes ça non ? Ça vient de toi, c'est du Made by Brittany ? » Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et remis une mèche derrière mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de nouveau. « Rachel ne t'en voudra pas Britt-Britt, elle aussi fait des gaffes tu sais ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Shhht. » Dit-elle en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres délicatement pour me faire taire. « Je connais Rachel, elle ne t'en voudra pas, ne t'en fais plus pour ça, ça va aller. » Elle sourit et regarda mon menton en fronçant les sourcils. « On devrais mettre de la glace là-dessus, j'ai la tête dur. » Elle rit et ses prunelles noires rencontrèrent les miennes.

Elle prit ma main et m'emmena dans la cuisine.

« Tu crois que j'ai tout gâché entre elles ? » Demandais-je timidement en m'adossant contre le comptoir.

« Non. Elles s'aiment depuis le lycée, ça se voyait déjà à l'époque. » Répondit-elle en sortant une poche de glace du congélateur et en l'entourant d'un torchon propre. « Je suis sure que ce n'est que passager, elles sont sur les nerfs en ce moment, c'est compréhensible après tout. »

Elle sourit en revenant vers moi et posa le tissu là où elle m'avait heurté.

« Tu sais, je crois que l'attirance ou l'amour pour une personne ça ne se contrôle pas. » Renchérit-elle doucement. « Ça arrive comme ça au moment où l'on ne s'y attend pas, on rencontre quelqu'un et… La vie s'illumine… »

Elle leva ses yeux vers les miens et je me perdis de nouveau dans son regard si profond. Elle enleva la glace et la posa à côté de moi avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux :

« Brittany, il y a quelque chose que j'ai eu envie de faire pendant toute la soirée d'hier… »

Je déglutis et la regardais dans les yeux, un peu vexée qu'elle ne m'en parle que maintenant. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose d'autre que d'aller en boîte on aurait pu, ça ne me gênais pas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix. « Si tu veux on pourra le faire la prochaine fois. »

Elle sourit et baissa la tête.

« Non Britt. » Me dit-elle avec un rire imperceptible. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'était parfait hier. » Elle releva les yeux sur moi et me sourit. « Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir fait ceci. »

Elle approcha son visage tout doucement du mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, me laissant le droit de reculer et faisant, par la même occasion, exploser mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Son regard passa de mes yeux à mes lèvres et vice versa. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et hésitais à diminuer la distance entre nous. La brune ne me laissa pas réfléchir très longtemps, elle ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux et tendre baiser. Une étrange sensation m'envahit soudain. Une sensation de bien-être total. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela en embrassant quelqu'un, cette chaleur qui partait de mon bas-ventre et qui envahissait tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression de voler, d'être sur un nuage, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Heureusement que le meuble me supportait où je serais surement tombée à la renverse. Elle rompu délicatement le baiser et recula lentement son visage du mien avant de me sourire timidement et de me demander doucement :

« Ça va ? »

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce sourire timide sur son visage. Elle qui, d'ordinaire très sûre d'elle, était soudainement inquiète concernant ce qu'elle venait de faire et ce que je pouvais ressentir face à cela. Pourtant elle avait dû le faire souvent ça, embrasser des filles, vu comment elle était belle mais pourtant elle donnait l'impression de vraiment se soucier de moi, comme-si j'étais… spécial… ?

« Oui. » Soufflais-je doucement, ordonnant à mon cœur de se calmer.

« Tu… Tu as aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas en me mordant la lèvre comme elle le faisait. Parler m'était difficile, en plus de m'avoir provoqué une tachycardie folle, elle m'avait coupé le souffle en m'embrassant et mon corps en redemandait encore. Comme pour répondre à mon envie inexprimée, la brune me prit la main et me demanda doucement :

« Tu veux recommencer ? »

Je ne répondis pas et approchais mon visage du sien. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, hérissant par la même occasion tous les poils de mon corps comme toutes les fois où elle me touchait et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau, elle avait autant envie de m'embrasser que moi, j'en étais sure mais elle me faisait languir, se rendant irrésistible par la même occasion. Elle frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Je savais ce qu'elle attendait que je fasse, je lâchais sa main et posais donc les miennes sur ses hanches, collant son corps contre le mien. Puis je fermais les yeux et approchais mes lèvres des siennes lentement. Son souffle chaud était de plus en plus proche, elle était tout près, mon cœur battait à se rompre, il allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre pour s'envoler comme tout à l'heure.

« Tiens tiens, Santana et Brittany… Santany ? Oh non, Brittana ! Ça sonne bien ça ! »

Santana et moi sursautâmes et nous reculâmes aussitôt en entendant la voix de Quinn qui explosa de rire en nous voyant, prise sur le fait.

« C'est trop mignon. C'est elle la fameuse fille dont tu me parles par textos depuis des semaines San ? »

La brune serra des dents à mes côtés et ragea quelque chose d'incompréhensible en espagnol ce qui fit rire de plus belle la blonde.

« C'est depuis quand ces cachotteries ? » Demanda Rachel en se dirigeant vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis que ça ne te regarde pas Berry. » Ragea Santana en serrant les dents.

Je rougis en souriant à Rachel. Je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre, personne ne m'avait dit qu'embrasser quelqu'un signifiait rendre une relation officielle.

« Hey Lopez je t'ai tout dit pour Quinn et moi je te rappelle. »

« Tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai juste un incroyable sens de déduction Berry, maintenant lâche-moi et vas t'assumer devant tes fans ! »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle.

« Sanny ! » Dis-je d'une voix suppliante en posant ma main sur son bras.

La brune tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle sembla se calmer pendant un court instant avant que Quinn ne rit et ne gâche ce que je venais d'accomplir.

« On se casse. » Dit Santana en prenant ma main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, lançant un regard assassin à la blonde quand nous passâmes près d'elle.

« Hey mais non Sanny, le prends pas comme ça ! » S'exclama Quinn en riant comme une folle.

« Hey attends ! » Dis-je à l'attention de Santana en récupérant ma main et en allant voir Rachel. « Excuse-moi Rach'… Ce n'était pas mon intention d'essayer de gâcher les choses entre Quinn et toi… » Dis-je en baissant la tête.

« Ouais bah tu as presque réussi ! » Siffla Quinn.

« Ferme-là toi, laisse la finir. » Intervint-Santana dans mon dos.

« Aww Sanny défend sa petite amie, comme c'est mignon ! »

J'entendis un gros bruit et me retournai pour voir Santana plaquant la blonde contre le mur et la menaçant de son poing.

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Rachel en direction des deux jeunes femmes. « Vous allez vous calmer ?! De vrais enfants ! »

Ma brune lâcha la blonde qui re-lissa sa robe sur son corps. La jeune chanteuse me regarda en souriant et me prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien Britt, cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. »

Je souriais en la serrant contre moi.

« Merci Rachel. »

Nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte et nous regardâmes en souriant.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester manger ? Quinn et moi n'avons rien de prévu, nous pouvons passer la journée ensemble. »

« Brittany et moi avons déjà des plans. » Dit Santana en s'adossant contre le mur et en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Euuh je ne sais pas enfin… Je dois prévenir Sam quand même. »

« Sam ? » Demanda Quinn.

« Mon copain. »

« Copain… copain ? » Questionna Quinn en commençant à rire et en regardant Santana avec un sourire mesquin.

« Copain copain ouais. Maintenant ferme-là Fabray si tu ne veux pas que je me la joue façon Lima height adjacent. »

Je me mis à rire et elles me regardèrent toute les trois, sans doute étonnées que je comprenne.

« Elle commence déjà à ricaner comme une groupie à la moindre de tes blagues San. » Dit Quinn en me regardant comme-ci j'étais une extra-terrestre. « Tu ferais mieux de la larguer au plus vite. »

« Ta gueule Fabray. » Dit poliment la brune.

« Mais non, je ne rigole pas comme une groupie, je connais Lima. Dans l'Ohio c'est ça ? »

Elles me regardèrent toute les trois sans dire un mot.

« J'habitais là avant. » Dis-je innocemment, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à leur soudain mutisme.

« Nous aussi. » Souffla Rachel qui, d'habitude avait plus de voix que quiconque malgré sa petite taille.

« Tu es allé à McKinley ? » Demanda Santana.

« Non, à McShaw, un lycée privé à une heure de Lima. »

« Pourquoi es-tu allé si loin ?! » Demanda Quinn en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mes parents voulaient une bonne école. » Répondis-je en levant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. »

« Tu as loupé quelque chose, j'ai passé mes meilleures années à McKinley ! » S'exclama Quinn.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, t'es tombée en cloque et t'as eu une crise "je me teins les cheveux en rose trop moche". » Intervint Santana en imitant Quinn avec une affreuse grimace sur le visage et se dandinant comme une poule.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, Santana était vraiment hilarante, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Quinn ne répondit pas et ragea dans son coin, arrachant un sourire à ma brune. Rachel s'approcha de la blonde en souriant et entoura sa taille de ses bras, lui redonnant le sourire comme par magie. C'est vrai que le sourire de Rachel était contagieux, si elle vous souriez, vous étiez obligé de faire de même.

« Bon on va vous laisser alors. » Dis-je à l'attention du petit couple qui commençait à déposer de légers baiser sur les lèvres de l'une et l'autre.

Je tournais la tête vers Santana qui me sourit. Je m'approchais d'elle et prenais ses mains dans les miennes en souriant. Elle ne dit rien mais me fit un signe de tête en me montrant la sortie. J'hochais la tête à mon tour et elle m'emmena dehors, me laissant juste le temps de lancer un « au revoir ! » aux deux jeunes femmes à l'intérieur qui ne répondirent pas, trop occupé pour cela.

A peine avait-elle fermé la porte qu'elle me plaqua contre le mur et colla son corps contre le mien pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Si encore j'avais voulu m'échapper…

« Brittany. » Souffla-t-elle, approchant son visage du mien.

« Oui ? » Demandais-je, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant plus vite que l'ombre de Lucky Luke.

« Je vais t'embrasser là, maintenant. »

« Ok. » Fut la seule chose que je parvins à répondre, la gorge sèche.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement d'abord puis, sentant que j'en voulais plus, elle laissa sa langue rejoindre la mienne et se colla totalement contre moi. Mon cœur faisait des bonds énormes dans ma poitrine pendant que je cherchais de l'air comme je le pouvais, ne souhaitant pas quitter ses lèvres pour tout l'or du monde.

Elle rompu le baiser, elle aussi devait suffoquer, et elle plongea ses pupille ébènes dans les miennes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits et elle se recula pour me laisser respirer.

« Tu embrasses plutôt bien… Tu embrasses plutôt très bien même. » Chuchota-t-elle doucement, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, me laissant sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

« Je te retourne le compliment » Soufflais-je en souriant.

« Je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Juste prévenir Sam que je vais bien, après on peut aller à Central Park si tu veux, il fait beau. »

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Allons-y. »

Santana connaissait New York comme sa poche. Nous ne prîmes pas le taxi comme je le faisais habituellement, elle m'emmena dans de petites ruelles qui nous amenèrent en un peu plus d'une heure chez moi. C'était aussi long que le taxi mais au moins c'était gratuit et écologique ! Pendant le trajet nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de son travail, du mien, de Quinn, de Rachel. Nous convînmes d'un plan de traque pour le harceleur de notre amie et décidâmes de le commencer dès le weekend suivant on nous rendant dans le bar où Rachel l'avait rencontré pour savoir si les gérants n'auraient rien remarqué d'anormal ou se souviendraient de lui. Nous allions faire Mulder et Scully, Booth et Brennan, Sam et Dean, Shrek et l'Âne ! ... Enfin bref, nous allions faire équipe pour aider notre amie sans que celle-ci ne soit au courant et ne risque quelque chose.

Arrivant devant mon immeuble, enfin, l'immeuble où se trouvait mon appartement, Santana s'assit sur la dernière marche. Je fis la grimace et lui demandais :

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rencontrer ton copain, une autre fois peut-être. » Dit-elle en riant.

« C'est vrai… » Dis-je après réflexion. « Attends-moi alors, je reviens vite. »

« C'est ce que je comptais faire oui. »

J'entrais dans l'immeuble et me dépêchais de monter jusqu'à chez moi. J'entrais dans l'appartement et signalais ma présence à Sam qui vint à ma rencontre.

« Tu rentres enfin ! » Dit-il en me regardant d'un air dur.

« Euh oui, une amie avait besoin de moi. »

Il sourit et rit devant mon expression et le fait que je sois devenu tout à coup sur la défensive.

« Je blaguais ! »

Hahaha extrêmement drôle, je me tords de rire.

« Mais je ressors là, je vais me promener, rejoindre une amie. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et te prévenir parce que je suppose que ton portable doit être éteint. »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais même plus où il se trouve en fait ! »

Je me mis à rire, quand son téléphone n'était pas éteint, il était perdu ou dans la poche d'un étranger.

« Cherche-le pendant que je ne serais pas là. Et range le fouillis que tu auras créé ! » Dis-je en tournant les talons et en retournant vers la sortie.

« Hey attends ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Je soupirais et retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

« A ce soir ! » Dis-je, bien décidé à partir cette fois-ci.

« Non, ce n'était pas ça, attends ! »

Il se retourna et prit sur la petite table à l'entrée mon Ipod. Il me le tendit en souriant devant le dernier titre affiché sur l'écran.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans ta Rachel Berry. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu avoueras qu'elle chante super bien tout de même ! »

« Oui. » Me dit-il en souriant. « Elle a toujours une aussi belle voix. »

« Merci. » Lui dis-je en mettant l'appareil dans ma poche. « A plus tard. »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortais de chez moi pour rejoindre Santana qui m'attendait, toujours à la même place.

« T'étais un peu longue quand même. » Dit-elle sans se retourner, juste en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. » Dis-je en riant et en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Je regardais derrière moi si Sam ne m'avait pas suivi puis je posais ma main sur celle de la brune.

« Je n'ai pas été si longue que ça quand même. »

« Pour moi si, c'est long quand tu n'es pas là. » Dit-elle en riant, essayant de se donner un air de fille détachée mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle elle le pensait vraiment, rien qu'à la manière qu'elle avait de me parler.

Je souris et caressais sa main de mon pouce.

« Ne restons pas là. »

« Tu as raison, je n'aimerais pas que toi et ton copain rompiez par ma faute ! »

« Hahaha, très drôle. » Dis-je ironiquement en me levant et en l'entraînant vers le haut avec moi.

« Je fais partie de ces filles qui ont de l'humour oui. » Dit-elle d'un air hautain qui me fit rire.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, me regarda dans les yeux en souriant, et nous prîmes la direction de Central Park, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Ça c'est une fin comme je les aime ;)**

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **

**Avouez que le Bram était génial, il faudrait que j'en mette plus dans mes prochains chapitre parce qu'il y a trop de Brittana là ! (je rigole rassurez-vous xD).**

**Vos espérances pour la suite ? **

**Allé, lâchez-vous dans les reviews, dites-moi tout et à la prochaine mes licornes ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Bien la reprise des cours pour les collégiens/lycéens/étudiants ? (si vous êtes en primaire vous n'êtes pas censé lire cette fic qui est classé M !)**

**Perso la mienne ça a été mais l'inconvénient c'est les devoirs ! Je commence à en avoir pas mal dès le début, c'est donc difficile d'écrire si je veux me la jouer "élève sérieuse qui travaille bien" ! Heureusement je préfère dire des conneries au fond de la classe donc je peux continuer d'écrire tranquillement ;)**

**Ce chapitre à quand même été un peu long à écrire (j'avais des devoirs pendant les vacances, ça devrait être interdit et puni par la loi ça !) mais il est là et c'est le principal ! Chapitre cours mais l'essentiel y est ! (C'est à dire du Brittana, vous avez tellement attendu pour ça, je ne vais pas être méchante et ne pas en mettre quand même !)**

**Je vais donc quand même faire un petit résumé ! And here's what you missed on The Only Exception ! Santana à embrassé Brittany qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début mais n'a toujours pas rompu avec Sam. Rachel s'est faite violée il y à deux ans et reçois des menaces de la part de cet homme qui veut déclarer au monde l'amour de la chanteuse pour Quinn Fabray. And that's what you missed on The Only Exception ! **

**C'est toujours du POV Brittany à part le petit morceau à la fin (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai précisé ;)).**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter comme d'habitude une bonne lecture et l'on se retrouve en bas de cette page. :)**

* * *

Certains pratiquent des sports extrêmes, des trucs de fous, inimaginables, dont je n'aurais même pas l'idée de faire même si j'en avais l'occasion. C'est vrai quoi, à quoi cela servait-il de risquer de se tuer en sautant d'un avion pour juste faire une belle chute ? Si le parachute ne s'ouvrait pas il ne restait plus qu'à dire adieu ! Un pratiquant de ce genre de choses était déjà venu me voir au cabinet une fois. Saut à l'élastique, snowboard en haute montagne, surf, escalade sauvage… Il avait déjà tout essayé et était toujours là malgré de nombreuses blessures qu'il accumulait d'année en année. Quand je lui avais demandé à quoi cela lui servait de risquer sa vie en faisant ce genre de sport, il m'avait répondu que la sensation qu'il ressentait lui permettait de savoir qu'il était en vie. D'après lui, l'adrénaline, l'excitation et le plaisir de faire ce qu'il aimait le rendait vivant. Je peux vous dire que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivante qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui ! Des milliers de frissons et d'agréables petites décharges électriques parcouraient mon corps tout entier pendant que la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue était allongée à mes côtés, déposant de doux baisers dans mon cou et laissant glisser ses doigts sous mon t-shirt.

A l'origine, nous devions commencer à « enquêter » pour trouver l'harceleur de Rachel. En effet, celle-ci avait reçu trois lettres supplémentaires cette semaine et cette histoire commençait à être de plus en plus inquiétante. J'étais à l'heure pour une fois mais Santana avait oublié son téléphone chez elle et donc je l'avais accompagné ici. Son appart était en fait l'ancien appartement de Rachel et de son ami Kurt, le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré la première fois que j'avais vu la chanteuse. Alors que les deux avaient déménagé pour trouver un logement respectif, la latina était restée ici et avait trouvé une colocataire pour payer le loyer qui avait fortement augmenté ces dernières années. Elle m'avait fait visiter les lieux et, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avions fini toute les deux sur le lit à s'embrasser et se câliner pendant des heures comme deux adolescentes, apprenant à connaître le corps de l'autre sans jamais dépasser « la limite ».

Ses yeux brillaient, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres, elle était heureuse et je l'étais aussi. Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je ne me lassais pas de ses baisers et ressentais toujours les mêmes sensations que j'avais ressenties lors du premier, il y a une semaine déjà…

Depuis samedi dernier j'étais comment dire… Rayonnante ! Ah non, non, je n'étais pas enceinte, rassurez-vous ! Santana venait me voir presque tous les jours au cabinet sous le regard réprobateur de Tina. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient elles-aussi et mon amie m'avait dit de faire attention à moi, que mes fréquentations n'étaient pas des meilleures, que l'adultère était mal et qu'un jour mon karma me rattraperai. J'avais essayé de l'écouter attentivement la première fois, un peu inquiète pour mon couple même si je savais que je ne pourrais pas passer ma vie avec Sam. Il était d'ailleurs tant que j'y mette un terme, je ne pouvais pas entretenir une telle relation avec quelqu'un tout en étant en couple avec une autre personne, c'était mal. Cependant une peur m'empêchait de le faire. La peur de changer mes habitudes surement, de me retrouver seule à New York s'il advenait que la brune ne prenne cela que pour un jeu. Qui savait ses intentions ? Après tout, Tina avait l'air de la connaître mieux que moi et elle me mettait en garde contre elle. Etait-ce justifié ? J'oubliais vite tout ce que me disait mon amie à chaque fois que la brune m'embrassait. Ses lèves étaient devenues une drogue, il me fallait ma dose, j'avais besoin de la voir le plus souvent possible. De se retrouver là, sur son lit, dans ses bras, était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis des mois, des années même !

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et me demanda doucement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue accessible à ses lèvres :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Je tournais la tête vers elle et la regardais dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi Tina me dit-elle de ne pas te fréquenter ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La brune soupira bruyamment et se redressa.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ça ? Elle ne peut pas se mêler de ses oignons l'asiatique ?! »

Je me redressais aussi et me mettais en face d'elle, essayant d'accrocher mon regard au sien pour qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle arrête de s'énerver.

« Tina est mon amie, elle ne veut que mon bien. » Lui répondis-je. « Si tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi elle insiste comme ça je vais être obligée de la croire et de suivre ses conseils. »

« Elle est folle, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait ! Bon ok, peut-être que certaines petites réflexions au lycée ont dû l'atteindre mais j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. »

« Tu étais comment avant ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« J'étais conne. Je ne cherchais qu'à faire du mal aux gens. Si je faisais ça en fait c'est parce que je souffrais de qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette comme coucher avec Quinn alors que Rachel en était amoureuse mais… »

« Quoi ?! » La coupais-je. « Tu as vraiment couché avec Quinn ? » Demandais-je, choquée.

« Oui mais ce n'était que pour un soir, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de relation autre qu'amicale elle est moi. Ce soir-là elle se sentait seule et moi aussi et… Voilà. »

J'essayais de digérer la nouvelle. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Rachel était si possessive vis-à-vis de Quinn quand Santana était dans les parages, tout était clair, mon amie avait seulement peur que cela se reproduise de nouveau.

La brune prit ma main et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Le passé c'est le passé Britt. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour les erreurs que j'ai commises auparavant alors que toi et moi ne nous connaissions pas encore. Je ne suis plus la même, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, quand j'aime bien quelqu'un elle le sait et ne risque rien, crois-moi. »

Elle me sourit tendrement et m'arracha par la même occasion un sourire timide.

« Alors… Tu m'aimes bien ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je t'aime même beaucoup. »

J'approchais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser puis sourit et dit en riant :

« Ne commençons pas à nous disputer comme Faberry d'accord ? »

« Comment ça ? Elles se disputent toujours ? »

« Umh ce n'est pas vraiment des disputes mais Quinn aimerait que Rachel rende leur relation publique pour qu'elles n'aient plus à se cacher et Rachel n'est pas d'accord donc il y a comment dire… Des tensions quand elles abordent ce sujet. »

« Je vois… Quinn devrait laisser Rachel faire ce qu'elle souhaite faire. »

« C'est la fan de Berry ou la psy qui parle là ? » Me demande-t-elle en souriant.

Je me mis à rire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me réponde ça !

« Peut-être les deux. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Plusieurs personnes cohabitent dans le même corps. » Répond-t-elle en souriant. « A qui ai-je l'honneur en ce moment même ? »

« A Brittany l'enquêtrice qui aimerait que l'on fasse ce que nous devions faire pour que la psy et la fan qui sont en moi ne soient pas déçu de ne rien avoir tenté pour aider notre amie. »

Santana sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front en caressant ma joue.

« Brittany l'enquêtrice a raison. »

Je lui souris et commençais à me lever.

« N'oublies pas ton téléphone cette fois-ci. » Dis-je en riant.

« Mon téléphone ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Où l'ai-je mis ?! »

Elle sauta du lit en moins de deux secondes et commença à fouiller dans sa chambre pour le retrouver en rageant en espagnol, m'arrachant par la même occasion, un incontrôlable rire devant cette scène hilarante. Nous n'étions pas prêtes d'aller dans ce bar !

* * *

Se situant au bout de la rue de chez Santana, le bar dont Rachel avait parlé à la brune quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvé sans Quinn et que celle-ci avait soudainement craqué, n'était décidément pas loin du tout.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Celui-ci était vide, normal en pleine après-midi me direz-vous et cela nous arrangeait beaucoup. Une voix provenant du fond de la pièce attira notre attention. Un jeune homme était en effet derrière le comptoir en train de nettoyer et ranger des verres et nous saluait poliment. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui.

« Que désirez-vous mesdemoiselles ? »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Santana et son regard envers le serveur changea. Je n'en revenais pas, le simple fait que ce type l'ai appelé « Mademoiselle » avait réveillé la tigresse qui était en elle ! Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à son attitude, je me raclais la gorge et allais commencer à m'approcher du bar pour interroger le serveur à propos de cette nuit-là quand Santana passa son bras devant moi pour éviter que je ne m'avance et s'accouda sur le comptoir.

« Salut beau-gosse, deux limonades s'il te plait. » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Tout de suite. » Répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. »

Elle tourna les talons et alla s'installer à une table. Je la suivis, bouillonnante. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?! Je m'installais en face d'elle et lui chuchotais :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, je la joue cool, on aura plus d'infos en consommant je suis sure. »

Le jeune homme revint nous apporter nos verres. Santana la remerciât de son plus beau sourire puis, une fois qu'il fut parti, je soufflais à la brune :

« C'est quoi ton plan là ?! Le draguer ?! »

« Calmes-toi et laisses-moi faire les choses. Tu vas voir. » Elle me sourit en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, de mon travail, de sa colloc',... Jusqu'à ce que nos verres soient finis et que l'on puisse s'en aller. Santana paya le garçon pendant que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

« Hey Brittany ! » Appela mon amie.

Je me retournais, regardant la brune d'un air interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ? Elle n'allait pas croire que j'allais la regarder draguer ce gars sans rien dire ! Soudain, tout me revint ! Effectivement nous n'étions pas ici pour prendre un verre, nous avions une enquête à mener ! Je revenais vers elle en souriant comme si de rien n'étais. Elle me rendit mon sourire puis reporta son attention sur le barman.

Le jeune homme nous regarda tour à tour avant de demander poliment :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« C'est fort probable oui. Les proprios de cet endroit sont ici ? » Demanda Santana.

« Nous aurions quelques questions à leur poser. » Renchéris-je, me croyant soudainement dans un film policier.

« Non je suis seul ici. » Nous répondit-il en nous regardant comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es barman ? » Demanda la brune.

« Non, je fais ça pour payer mes études, ça doit faire trois ans. »

« Et quels sont tes horaires ? Tu travailles le soir ? » Continua Santana.

« Hey ho, on se calme là. C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? » Demanda le jeune homme, soudain sur la défensive. « Si tu veux mon numéro bébé il suffit de me le demander tu sais ! »

La gifle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atterrir sur sa joue.

« Tu avais très bien commencé en m'appelant « Mademoiselle », j'aimerai que tu continues. Il y a des clients réguliers ici ? »

« Pourquoi vous répondrais-je ? Vous avez un mandat ? » Demanda le garçon en se frottant la joue.

« Non mais tu devrais répondre si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros problèmes avec la police. » Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. « Un ami est policier et je pense qu'il ne rigolerait pas avec toi. »

Il nous regarda tour à tour avant d'abandonner et de dire ce qu'il savait, cela ne fut pas bien compliqué en fin de compte, surement grâce à la latina très convaincante à mes côtés.

« Je travaille tous les soirs en semaine jusqu'à minuit et jusqu'à quatre heure du matin le weekend. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ? »

« Une amie à nous à eu une mauvaise rencontre dans ce bar. Avez-vous déjà eu des plaintes concernant certains clients un peu trop entreprenants ? » Demandais-je.

« Umh non, pas que je sache, tout le monde se tient très bien ici. »

« Vous n'avez jamais remarqué un homme qui se comportait bizarrement avec une femme une fois ? Ça doit remonter à deux ans. »

« Euh non, pas de ce que je me souvienne… Tellement de gens passent par ici que j'en oublie les visages vous savez. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules pour s'excuser.

« Et tu peux prouver qu'aucune drogue n'est jamais entré dans cet endroit ? » Demanda Santana d'un ton septique.

« Umh ça non, les jeunes fument un peu vous savez, le tabac n'est pas encore interdit dans cet endroit et nous ne vérifions pas la consommation de tout le monde… »

« Non, non, ce que mon amie veut dire c'est, est-ce que du GHB est déjà entré dans ce lieu ? » Le repris-je.

« La drogue des viols ? Bien sûr que non ! Notre bar fermerait si c'était le cas ! » Répondit le jeune homme en commençant à paniquer.

« Et bien attends-toi à ce que votre établissement ferme dans ce cas-là. » Conclu Santana en tournant les talons.

« Quoi ?! » Glapit le garçon.

« San attends ! »

La brune avait déjà poussé la porte et passé le palier de celle-ci.

« Tenez. » Dis-je au serveur en lui donnant ma carte de visite. « Appelez-moi si quelque chose vous revient. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, les flics ne viendront pas ici. Au revoir ! » Ajoutais-je en quittant cet endroit précipitamment pour pouvoir rejoindre mon amie dehors.

« Au revoir. » Répondit-il.

Ses traits s'étaient détendus. Ça allait, nous ne lui avions pas fait trop peur quand même. En fait Santana et moi aurions fait de très bonnes enquêtrices dans les rôles de « méchant flic » et « gentil flic ». Cette idée me fit sourire tandis que j'attrapais la main de Santana pour essayer de la calmer. Elle ne disait rien mais je savais que cette histoire la perturbait. Rachel était une amie de longue date pour elle et malgré son comportement envers elle, cela se voyait qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on le retrouvera, je te le promets. »

Elle me sourit en retour et noua ses doigts aux miens en hochant la tête affirmativement.

« Partons d'ici. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. » Dit-elle en regardant une dernière fois la devanture du bar.

J'hochais la tête à mon tour et nous prîmes à la direction de chez elle.

* * *

POV Narrateur :

« Elles sont parti tu peux sortir. »

Un grand homme brun aux cheveux fixés par le gel sorti de la porte entrouverte derrière le comptoir et rejoignit le serveur.

« Je pense que ces filles venaient pour toi. »

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Sans doute des amies de Rachel Berry. Tiens. » Lui dit-il en tendant la carte que la jeune fille blonde, la plus naïve, lui avait si gentiment donné quelques minutes auparavant. « Je crois que de nouvelles joueuses vont entrer dans la partie. Un jour, grâce à l'argent que nous aurons, ce bar sera à nous Jeremy. »

Le plus grand ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire machiavéliquement en regardant le petit papier cartonné bleu entre ses doigts. Le petit carton où « Brittany S. Pierce » était écrit en gras dessus.

* * *

**Vos critiques et impressions ? Vous avez aimé ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous espérez peut-être pour la suite pour voir si vous êtes sur la bonne voie... J'aime voir vos théories ;)**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon courage pour demain (parce que ce n'est malheureusement pas le weekend) et vous dis à bientôt mes licornes ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! :D**

**Je vous apporte ce nouveau chapitre pour fêter la rentrée de Glee ! :)**

**J'espère que vous vous souvenez de tout...**

**J'aimerai d'abord vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews ! The Only Exception est arrivée à 111 reviews (je trouve ce chiffre trop beau :D) ce qui est énorme pour moi et, sans vous, cette histoire n'existerait sans doute pas, c'est vous qui la faites vivre en donnant vos avis :') Et j'aime vos théories d'ailleurs ! Vous verrez si vous avez raison par la suite :)**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite et l'on se retrouve en bas de la page :)**

* * *

« Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine même heure alors. » Dis-je à mon dernier patient en lui ouvrant la porte sur la salle d'attente et en lui tendant la main qu'il serra automatiquement. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » Me répondit-il en souriant et en quittant mon cabinet.

Je refermais la porte derrière lui et appréciais le début de ma pause déjeuné. Ce break était extrêmement important pour moi. S'il n'existait pas, si je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi pour évacuer tous les problèmes d'autrui de mon esprit, je pense que je terminerais moi aussi en dépression !

Je soufflais en rangeant les dossiers des patients de la matinée dans l'armoire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entres Tina. » Dis-je en haussant le ton de ma voix pour que celle-ci puisse m'entendre de derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à la petite brune qui me demanda :

« Santana est là. Je la fais entrer ? »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand celle-ci fit un bond en avant en manquant de tomber, poussée avec une infinie délicatesse par Santana qui débarqua sans prévenir.

« Bien sûr que tu me fais entrer ! A quoi ça sert que tu demandes ça ? ça fait une heure que j'attends ! »

Je souriais devant la scène. Décidément les relations qu'avait Santana avec ses amies étaient toutes umh… comment dire… débordantes d'amour ! Elle s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par la taille en souriant. Puis, elle tourna le regard vers notre amie.

« Bon l'asiatique, tu comptes nous regarder comme ça longtemps ou tu vas nous laisser et t'en aller gentiment ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et partit. En même temps, je connaissais maintenant un peu mieux Santana et c'est vrai qu'il était préférable pour elle qu'elle ne dise rien !

La brune sourit avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Ca va toi ? » Souffla-t-elle.

C'est dingue comme son attitude pouvait changer d'une personne à une autre ! Elle pouvait être Santana genre Cruella (les 101 dalmatiens, vous connaissez quand même ?) et la seconde d'après elle pouvait redevenir Jasmine (Aladdin ça vous dit quelque chose ça au moins ?).

« Très bien maintenant et toi ? » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. »

Elle se colla à moi jusqu'à me plaquer contre l'armoire et m'embrassa tendrement. Elle quitta mes lèvres pour aller déposer de doux baisers dans mon cou pendant qu'elle passait doucement sa main sous mon t-shirt. Je cru perdre pieds. Une vague de plaisir et de désir m'envahit aussitôt, il fallait que j'arrête ça maintenant ou je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir l'arrêter si je la laissais continuer.

« Umh Santana. » Dis-je en la repoussant délicatement. « Je n'ai qu'une heure et demi pour manger. »

« On a largement le temps. » Me répondit-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres de mon cou.

« Umh non. » Je la repoussais une seconde fois. « J'aimerai prendre mon temps. » Je souris timidement.

« Tu n'as jamais…. Avec une femme ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison puis je renchéris :

« Et je veux que cela se passe autre part que sur mon lieu de travail. »

Elle sourit et se recula en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait Britt. Moi aussi je veux faire ça bien, tu es quelqu'un de…spécial pour moi. »

Je souris à mon tour et lui pris la main.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas le faire, j'en meurs d'envie mais je ne l'aurais pas fait non. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis regarda nos deux mains ensembles.

« Je t'invite à manger ? » Demandais-je en souriant.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle. « Je verrais enfin où tu vis ! Ton « homme » n'est pas là j'espère ?! »

« Non. » Répondis-je en riant. « Il ne rentre jamais le midi, il n'y aura que nous deux. »

J'attrapais mon manteau et l'emmenais hors de mon bureau, saluant Tina et lui souhaitant un bon appétit lorsque nous passâmes devant elle pour sortir.

* * *

« C'était délicieux ! » Dit Santana en reposant son verre vide sur la table. « Spaghettis bolognaise, simple mais efficace ! »

« Oui, c'est mon plat préféré mais je préfère quand il y a des boulettes de viande. Je les fais rouler avec mon nez comme dans « La Belle et le Clochard », mon film préféré. »

Santana me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de me sourire et de poser sa main sur la mienne.

« J'aimerai bien te voir faire ça. »

Je lui souris puis reportais mon attention sur mon assiette. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. C'est vrai, Sam s'était toujours moqué de moi quand je disais quelque chose en rapport avec les dessins animés, il n'avait pas autant d'imagination que moi surement... Ou qu'elle…

Je finissais mon assiette puis me levais pour débarrasser.

« Tu veux un dessert ? » Demandais-je en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Non merci. » Me dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « Il n'y a pas de photos de ton copain et toi ici ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Umh non. » Dis-je en regardant un peu partout en cherchant avant d'aller vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. « Tu veux absolument tout savoir sur lui toi non ? »

« Non pas du tout. » Dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de moi pour pouvoir encercler ma taille et se coller contre mon dos. « Je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi. » Souffla-t-elle.

J'allais commencer à laver les casseroles quand Santana me retourna doucement pour que je me retrouve face à elle. Je riais et déposais mes coudes sur ses épaules en faisant attention à ses vêtements.

« San, j'ai les bras trempés, je vais te salir. »

« Je m'en fiche, je vais rentrer me changer après, je travaille dans à peu près deux heures. » Dit-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu pourrais me laisser finir quand même. » Dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement à mon tour.

« Non. »

Elle continua de me voler des baisers, ne permettant pas à mon sourire idiot de quitter mon visage. Elle et moi n'étions pas seulement amantes, nous étions aussi les meilleures amies du monde. Elle sourit en me regardant dans les yeux puis me demanda :

« Ça te dirait de venir camper avec Faberry, Tike, Klaine et moi ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et essayais de traduire ce qu'elle venait de me dire en vain.

« A tes souhaits ? » Finis-je par dire ce qui la fit exploser de rire.

« Rachel et Quinn, Faberry, ont proposé à Tina et Mike son copain donc à Tike et à Klaine qui sont deux autres amis, Kurt et Blaine que tu ne connais pas encore, de venir camper. »

« Je connais Kurt et Blaine, je les ai déjà rencontré une fois. » Répondis-je en souriant.

« Ah bah voilà tu connais tout le monde ! » Dit-elle en souriant. « Ce sera comme une soirée couple en fait et elles vont demander à d'autres amis encore je crois donc… Je me demandais si… Tu m'accompagnerais… Ou pas… Enfin je pense qu'on aimerait toute les deux. » Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Aller dis ouiii. » Supplia-t-elle en me regardant avec des yeux de cocker.

Je souris devant tant d'insistance de sa part et décidais de la faire marcher un peu.

« Umh… Je ne sais pas… Je dois y réfléchir… »

Elle rit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bébé, tu ne sais pas mentir, ta réponse est écrite en gros sur ton visage. »

Je grognais et riais.

« Tu m'as eu ! Cependant je dois quand même en parler à Sam avant de te dire une réponse. »

« Pas de soucis tant que tu viens. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Je ferai mon possible. » Répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle sourit et caressa mes hanches en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je vais peut-être te laisser finir. » Souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres près des miennes « Même si j'aimerai plutôt t'embrasser à la place. »

Elle frôlait mes lèvres des siennes. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je dégluti.

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire. » Dis-je en un souffle.

Elle sourit et releva ses yeux vers les miens.

« Je sais. »

Elle diminua l'écart entre nos deux visages jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent et m'embrassa tendrement. Passant sa main délicatement derrière ma nuque, elle prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que nous souffrions toute les deux du manque d'oxygène et qu'elle s'écarte lentement.

Je la regardais dans les yeux pendant que ma respiration essayait de reprendre un rythme normal. Elle sourit en se reculant et alla s'asseoir sur la table pour me laisser finir la vaisselle sans me « déconcentrer ».

Une fois la corvée finit, je me retournais vers elle.

« Je reviens, je vais me laver les dents. Ne bouge pas. » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle hocha la tête pendant que je m'éloignais vers la salle de bain. Je me recoiffais et me remaquillais par la même occasion pour pouvoir être présentable l'après-midi.

Je retournais dans la cuisine et vis que la brune n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je lui souriais en m'approchant d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et serra ses jambes contre mon bassin.

« Tu t'es faite belle pour cette après-midi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu es toujours belle. »

Je souris en entendant ces mots et l'embrassais sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Je la regardais me sourire en retour et appréciais ce moment en sa compagnie. Même si nous nous voyions maintenant pratiquement tous les jours, je ne me lassais pas de sa présence et en voulais toujours plus. Le temps passé à ses côtés paraissait toujours très court, comme si les minutes se transformaient en secondes…

« Je devrais y aller. » Me dit-elle. « Je vais être en retard et toi aussi si je ne pars pas. »

Je la laissais se dégager et se mettre debout devant moi.

« Tu as raison. » Répondis-je en souriant. « Je te redirais pour le camping. »

« Viens. » Me dit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je ferais mon possible avec Sam. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Largues-le. »

« San… » Répondis-je en soupirant, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour ma défense.

C'est vrai, j'avais envie de le quitter, je mourrais d'envie de m'engager dans cette nouvelle relation à 100% mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter mon petit-ami et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le faire…

La brune me regarda dans les yeux d'un air déterminé puis soupira.

« Très bien, c'est encore un peu tôt pour aborder ce sujet c'est ça ? »

J'hochais la tête affirmativement en regardant le sol, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et n'osant pas affronter son regard.

« J'attendrais alors. » Me dit-elle en prenant ma main et en me souriant.

Je relevais la tête et lui souriais en retour.

« Merci. » Répondis-je simplement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

« Tu m'envoie un message ? » Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bien sûr. »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle lâche mes doigts un par un en quittant l'appartement. Une fois partit, je n'entendais plus que le bruit de ses chaussures à talons dans le couloir qui se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Je me dépêchais d'essuyer et de ranger la vaisselle pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Je souris et tendis l'oreille pour entendre les talons de la brune mais aucun bruit de ce genre ne se fit entendre. Mon sourire s'effaça et la panique prit possession de moi. J'arrêtais tout de suite mon activité et, tenant fermement le manche d'une casserole, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour stopper la personne qui venait d'entrer. Je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé, le grincement significatif de la porte avait bien été réel et, étant donné que je n'avais pas verrouillé la porte, n'importe qui pouvait entrer… J'essayais de calmer ma respiration, je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Je me souvins de ce que m'avais dit Rachel, que si l'un d'entre nous intervenait dans l'histoire de son harceleur, il nous arriverait du mal, il nous ferait du mal. Ça pouvait très bien être lui qui venait. Mon cœur s'affola soudain et je me figeais net. Santana. Et s'il avait fait du mal à la brune avant de venir s'en prendre à moi ? Il aurait pu attendre que nous soyons toute les deux seule et il aurait pu la blesser avant de venir finalement ici et de s'attaquer à moi. Je me collais derrière la porte de la cuisine, attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, ne pouvant pas faire un pas de plus, mon corps prit de tremblements. « Calmes-toi, calmes-toi » Me répétais-je en boucle mais je m'imaginais ce qu'il avait pu faire à Santana avant de venir ici et des larmes montaient jusqu'à mes yeux. J'attendis là pendant ce qui me parut des heures avant que la poignet s'abaisse et que la porte s'ouvre. Je frappais alors le plus fort possible sur la silhouette qui entrait là, la heurtant en plein dans la poitrine. Il tomba à la renverse, surpris et sans doute blessé tandis que j'en profitais pour me jeter sur lui, m'apprêtant à le frapper encore plus fort. Il mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger, laissant apercevoir sa petite tignasse blonde que mes larmes m'avaient empêché de voir jusqu'à lors. Je stoppais mon geste sur le champ et lâchait mon « arme ».

« Sam ? » Demandais-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Oui. Tu as fini de me frapper ou tu comptes recommencer ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffé sans retirer ses bras de devant lui.

Je fondais en larmes sur lui, laissant s'enfuir la peur que j'eu même si les tremblements persistaient. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et les caressa doucement.

« Ça serait plutôt moi qui devrait pleurer, je fais maintenant partie des statistiques des hommes qui se font battre par leur femme. » Dit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je ris, la tête dans son pull, continuant de l'agripper pour essayer de me rassurer.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur mon cœur. » Continua Sam « C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je rentre le midi. »

« Tu t'es fait renvoyer ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Hein ? Non, ils m'ont donné mon après-midi. Samedi soir je travaille avec un nouvel humoriste, de ce fait je récupère ma soirée en avance. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ah c'est super. » Dis-je en relevant la tête et en lui souriant. « Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'aille faire du camping avec quelques amis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tout le monde a avec le camping en ce moment ? C'est revenu à la mode ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Des amies de lycée m'ont appelé ce matin pour me demander si je voulais venir avec toute notre bande pour camper. Elles voulaient te rencontrer aussi. Mais du coup avec le boulot j'ai été obligé de refuser. »

« Ah. » Répondis-je en faisant la moue. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être. »

Il sourit et se redressa pour déposer un doux baiser sur mon front.

« Dans tous les cas tu peux y aller bébé, tu as l'air stressé en ce moment, cette escapade ne pourra pas te faire de mal. » Me dit-il en souriant et en caressant mon dos. « Détends-toi, c'est fini, n'ai plus peur. »

Je lui souris et me blottis dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je ne répondis pas, ne souhaitant pas lui mentir puisque je savais que j'en aimais une autre, me contentant juste d'essayer d'harmoniser mes battements de cœur avec les siens.

Je me rappelais soudain que j'avais un travail (malheureusement) et que je devais être en retard avec toutes ces émotions !

« Je ferais mieux de retourner bosser. » Lui dis-je en me décalant. « Je suis en retard je crois. »

« Vas-y oui. On se voit ce soir. Tu rentres directement ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Il sourit pendant que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain m'arranger une nouvelle fois. Mon maquillage avait coulé et je ressemblais à un pauvre petit panda avec les traces noires autour de mes yeux. Je l'embrassais et partais en direction du cabinet.

* * *

J'arrivais au travail essoufflée. J'avais couru pour essayer de combler mon retard mais apparemment ceci n'avait pas été suffisant puisque Tina m'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

« Excuse-moi Tina, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Tu les as fait attendre j'espère. » Dis-je en la rejoignant.

« Oui mais tu as vingt minutes de retard ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi Britt ! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix.

« Excuses-moi… » Dis-je en faisant la moue. « Je vais me rattraper et te ramener des bons croissants chauds demain. » Dis-je en souriant joyeusement.

« Umh… Tu me prends par les sentiments. » Répondit-elle en souriant et en se décalant pour que je puisse entrer. « Le facteur a déposé un colis pour toi. Il est sur mon bureau. »

« Un colis pour moi ? » Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers le paquet derrière le comptoir.

« Oui. C'est marqué « Brittany S. Pierce dessus donc je suppose que c'est pour toi. » Répondit-elle en riant en allant vers la photocopieuse.

Il y avait en effet marqué mon nom sur le paquet. Je l'ouvrais et découvrais une croix religieuse à l'intérieur. Je la sortais et l'examinais en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi m'envoyait-on ça ? Je déposais soigneusement la croix sur la table et remarquais alors un mot dans le fond. Je le pris pour pouvoir le lire avec plus de luminosité qu'au fond d'une boîte en carton. Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors et mon corps se raidit. Ma respiration s'arrêta et mon cœur du cesser de battre à ce moment aussi. « Welcome to hell. » Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce papier. De la même écriture rouge que les menaces que Rachel recevait… Pas besoin de chercher très loin pour trouver qui était l'auteur de ce paquet. Je retournais la feuille et vis une photo de moi au dos. Je reconnu les vêtements que je portais la veille mais ne fis à vrai dire pas très attention à ce détail. La grosse croix rouge sur mon visage était en effet bien plus effrayante. Avec toutes les émotions qui déferlaient en moi, je ne fis d'ailleurs pas attention à Tina qui était revenu et qui me demandait maintenant si j'allais bien. La peur devait sans doute se lire sur mon visage, en effet je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit le mot des mains. Mon corps était totalement paralysé et je ne pus l'empêcher de le lire. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Oh mon Dieu Brittany… Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée… » Dit-elle enfin.

* * *

**C'est une fin digne de Pretty Little Liars je trouve ;)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi vos remarques et impressions dans les reviews :)**

**Passez une bonne semaine et nous nous retrouverons pour le prochain chapitre... plus tard haha Bisous mes licornes :)**


End file.
